Jaden's secrets
by kateXhumphrey
Summary: Jaden has some secrets which no one from dual academy knows but how longer Jaden stays at dual academy how more secrets will be revealed to them. this is my first yugioh fanfic so no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First yugioh fanfic so it may not be good. Tell me what I have to change in the next chapters.**

Chapter one

Jaden was running to the Kaiba done for his entrance exam. For his writing exam he had scored 100. he was already late for his exam.

Jaden ran to the registration table and he saw that they were about to leave.

"I'm here for my exam" Jaden said and saw that they stopped. "what's your name" she asked. "Jaden Yuki" Jaden said and she looked at the list. After a while she looked at me.

"you're a little late. Your exam start in a few minutes" she said.

Jaden walked in the building and saw one person dueling.

"he's very good" a small boy with blue hair said when he saw me.

"I haven't seen him duel yet, I arrived a few seconds ago" Jaden said.

"they say he is the smartest duellist here. He almost had the maximum on his written exam" the boy with blue hair said.

"I barely past either" Jaden lied.

"my name is Syrus" the small boy with blue hair said.

"my name is Jaden. Nice to meet you" Jaden said and gave him a hand.

after we shook our hands the duelist won. "Jaden Yuki report to the dueling arena" the monitor called.

"it's time for me to go" Jaden said and walked to the dueling arena.

When he arrived he saw a man with blue trenches coat. He had a ponytail and lipstick, you would say that he was a girl.

"I'm Dr. Crowler" the man said.

"nice to meet you but are we going to stand here talking or are we going to duel" Jaden said.

"I want you to enjoy the time you are here because you won't stay here long" Crowler said angry.

"you don't scare me. I've taken bigger guys on than you" Jaden said.

"this guy has a lot of guts don't you think Chazz" said a brown haired boy.

"he may have a big mouth but I'm sure he can't duel" the boy named Chazz said.

"are you ready to begin the duel" Jaden asked.

"yes, I will begin" Crowler said.

Dr. Crowler vs. Jaden

"I set two cards and then I activate heavy storm. Because my two face down cards were statue of the wicked I get two tokens. Now I sacrifice the two tokens to summon the legendary ancient gear golem ( lv 8/ attack 3000\ defence 3000). Because I can't attack you I must end my turn" Crowler said.

"my turn" Jaden said and drew a card and had a big smile on his face. "you're lucky that I don't want to reveal to much cards from my deck so I lay five cards face down and end my turn" Jaden said.

"then it's my turn again" Crowler said and drew a card. "I don't know what those face down cards are but I don't care now ancient gear golem attack his life points" Crowler said.

"I don't think so. I activate my trap card negate attack. This card negates your attack and ends your battle face" Jaden said.

"I lay one card face down and end my turn" Crowler said.

Jaden drew a card. "I activate my spell card mystical space typhoon and destroy your face down card" Jaden said and the face down card was destroyed. "now I summon elemental hero avian in defence mode ( normal/ lvl 3/ attack: 1000/ defence: 1000 ) and end my turn" Jaden said.

Crowler drew a card. "I attack with my ancient gear golem your avian" Crowler said. "and if my golem attacks a monster in defence mode the difference from my golem's attack points and your monster defence points get distracted from your life points" Crowler said.

"not so fast. I activate my trap card magical cylinder so your monster attack is cancelled and you loose life points equal to the monsters attack points" Jaden said.

Crowler 1000- hand 3

Jaden 4000- hand 2

"your turn"

Jaden drew a card. "I activate my spell card raigeki so all your monster on your field are destroyed" Jaden said. "now I switch my avian to attack mode and attack your life points directly" Jaden said.

Crowler 0

Jaden 4000 (win)

"I think I can enter dual academy" Jaden said.

Crowler didn't say anything.

"so that means I'm in" Jaden said smiling.

"this is going to be a good year right Zane" Alexis said.

"I'm sure it will be" Zane said and walked away.

**I know you can't activate spell and traps cards during the battle face if ancient gear golem is on the field. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot that ancient gear golem is negates all spell and trap cards during the battle face. I will change that chapter when I have time. **

Chapter 2

Jaden was walking on the boat to find a seat. When he found a seat he saw that no one was near him. he opened his case to see in which dorm he was and he was in the slifer dorm. 'Probably because Crowler hates me,' Jaden thought.

Jaden was looking through his deck until he saw a girl with blonde hair and a obelisk blue uniform. 'Probably another obelisk blue who wants to make fun of me,' Jaden thought.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" Alexis asked.

"I was looking for a seat and this was the first I found," Jaden said.

"Do you mind if I join. There aren't any seats left," Alexis said.

"Not at all, my name is Jaden," Jaden said.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes. I saw your duel against Dr. Crowler," Alexis said.

"I guess you think that it was luck as well," Jaden said.

"Why do you think that?" Alexis asked.

"Chazz and his friends said that I was lucky," Jaden said.

"I'm sure it wasn't luck but do said that you didn't want to reveal to much of you deck but why," Alexis said.

"I want to keep my deck as long as possible a secret," Jaden said.

"Can I have a look at it. I will keep it a secret," Alexis said.

"When we will duel I will show you my deck," Jaden said.

"But why do you want to keep it a secret," Alexis asked.

"There is a chance that some people will recognise me," Jaden said.

"This is the first time everyone sees you," Alexis said.

"You will find out one day," Jaden said.

"Why are you a slifer when you have beaten Dr. Crowler?" Alexis asked.

"I think because I beat her in a duel" Jaden said.

"You beat her like she was nothing," Alexis said.

"I have played against much better duelist," Jaden said.

"I'm sure you won't stay a slifer for long," Alexis said.

"I don't care in which dorm I'm because I will win against almost everyone," Jaden said.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Alexis asked.

"If Crowler is the teacher than I will win against everyone," Jaden said joking.

"Do you care if I get a few friends of me here because they can't find seats either?" Alexis asked.

"I would like to make a few new friends" Jaden said and Alexis left.

Jaden took his deck again and thought about the good times he had with his deck. After a while Alexis came back with to girls but he didn't see them coming.

"I thought you wanted to keep your deck a secret?" Alexis asked.

Jaden came back to reality when he heard Alexis. "I didn't know you were here," Jaden said.

"These are my friends Jasmine and Mindy if you wondered who they were," Alexis said.

"I just wanted to ask you who they were," Jaden said.

"Aren't you the duelist that beat Dr. Crowler?" Mindy asked.

"Yes, why do you ask," Jaden said.

"I want to see your deck," Mindy said.

"He doesn't want to show it because he wants to keep it a secret," Alexis said.

"What does it matter if we see your deck," Mindy said.

"He said if he showed us that we should recognise him," Alexis said.

"But we've never met before," Jasmine said.

**We will arrive in 10 minutes, take your bags and then get to the front of the ship.**

"I guess I will see you later," Jaden said.

"You're first going to explain why we should recognise you," Alexis said and grabbed Jaden.

"You will find out soon enough but now let me go, I don't want to be late," Jaden said and Alexis let him go.

"Why did you let him go?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm sure he will tell us and if he doesn't tell us we will find out," Alexis said. "We should go now as well," Alexis said.

When they were of the ship they walked to their dorms. While Jaden was walking to his dorm he saw Syrus walking. "hey Sy" Jaden said and approached him.

"Are you a slifer as well?" Syrus asked surprised.

"I'm but I think it's because Crowler hates me," Jaden said.

"I'm sure you will get to obelisk blue soon," Syrus said.

"Let's go to the school to see how it is," Jaden said.

Jaden and Syrus walked in the school until they saw a dueling arena. When they walked to the dueling arena he saw that the person who said that he was lucky beating Crowler was there.

"What are you slifers doing here?" Chazz asked.

"We were taking a look around the school but now that you are here I want to duel you to so you can see I wasn't lucky," Jaden said.

"We have to go to the welcome dinner," Chazz said.

"You're scared that you get beaten by me," Jaden said.

"I'm not scared of you," Chazz said angry.

"Then why do you run away from me?" Jaden asked.

"I never run away from a challenge. Meet me here at midnight," Chazz said and left.

"We have to go back as well," Syrus said.

When it was midnight Jaden and Syrus walked to the duel arena. They saw Chazz and his two friends waiting for us.

"Do you have another excuse so you can run away?" Jaden asked.

"I didn't run away and I'm not scared of you. Now let's duel," Chazz said.

"game on," Jaden said.

Chazz vs. Jaden

"I will begin" Chazz said and drew a card. "I summon reborn zombie in defence mode ( attack 1000/defence 1600 ) and I lay one card face down and end my turn," Chazz said.

Jaden then drew a card. "I summon elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode ( attack: 1600/ defence: 1400 ) and equip him with heated heart," Jaden said.

Chazz 3500 – hand 4

Jaden 4000 – hand 4

"How is it possible that I lost life points while my monster was in defence mode," Chazz asked surprised.

"When a monster equipped with heated heart attacks a monster in defence mode the difference between that monsters defence points and my monsters attack points get subtracted from your life points. I end my turn with one face down," Jaden said.

"I summon to the field dark blade ( attack 1800/defence 1500 ) and attack elemental hero Sparkman," Chazz said.

"I don't think so. I activate the trap card mirror force," Jaden said and his dark blade was destroyed.

"I lay one card face down and end my turn," Chazz said.

"I activate the spell card graceful charity. I draw three cards and discard two from my hand. I then activate the spell card pot of greed and draw two cards. Now I activate the spell card Polymerization and fuse elemental hero avian and burstinatrix to create elemental hero flame wingman (attack 2100/ defence 1200 ).I attack your life points directly with my flame wingman," Jaden said.

"I don't think so, I play my trap card negate attack," Chazz said and activated the trap card and stopped Jaden's attack.

"I can't do anything so I end my turn," Jaden said.

"My draw" Chazz said and drew His card. "I summon chthonian soldier in defence mode ( attack 1200/ defence 1400 ) and lay two cards face down and that's it for my turn," Chazz said.

"Then it's my turn again" Jaden said and picked a card from his deck. "I attack our chthonian soldier with my flame wingman" Jaden said.

"I activate my trap card ring of destruction and I destroy flame wingman with it," Chazz said and the ring destroyed the flame wingman.

Chazz 1400 – hand 0

Jaden 1900 – hand 5

"Lucky move, I then attack your chthonian soldier with my Sparkman," Jaden said and destroyed chthonian soldier.

"Did you forget that if my soldier is destroyed that you loose the same life points as me," Chazz said.

Chazz 1400 – hand 0

Jaden 1700 – hand 5

"I lay two cards face down and end my turn," Jaden said.

"My turn," Chazz said and drew a card. "I play the spell card pot of greed twice so I can draw four cards," Chazz said and drew four cards. "I use the spell card graceful charity so I can draw three card and discard two," Chazz said and drew three cards and discarded two. "I play the trap card call of the haunted to bring back my chthonian soldier ( attack 1200/ defence 1400 )to the field," Chazz said "And then I play the spell card mystical space typhoon and destroy the left card" Chazz said. "Next I activate my spell card double summon and I summon two other chthonian soldiers and I equip one chthonian soldier (attack 2800/ defence 1400 ) with the chthonian alliance spell card," Chazz said.

"what does that card do" Jaden asked.

"The equipped monster gains eight hundred attack points for each face-up monster with the same name," Chazz said. "I know you beat Dr. Crowler with luck you slifer slacker," Chazz said. "attack his life points directly," Chazz said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I activate my trap negate attack," Jaden said.

"I will finish you the next turn," Chazz said.

"Then it's my turn," Jaden said a drew a card. "this duel is over" Jaden said smiling. "I activate the spell card raigeki so all your monsters on your field are destroyed. Next I activate the spell card monster reborn to bring back my flame wingman ( attack 2100/ defence 1200 )," Jaden said and flame wingman reappeared on the field. "I attack your life points directly with my flame wingman and end this duel," Jaden said and Chazz his life points dropped to zero.

Chazz 0

Jaden 1700

"that's game" Jaden said.

"Lucky if you ask me," Chazz said and walked away with his friends.

"It wasn't luck, he was better then you and you can't deny it," Alexis said and walked out the shadows.

"thank you, but how long have you been there" Jaden asked.

"the whole duel, I saw Chazz leave with his duel disk so I followed him to here" Alexis said.

"At least someone has seen it who isn't a slifer," Jaden said.

"What do you mean," Alexis asked.

"If I would say it to someone they wouldn't believe it but I'm sure they will believe you if you tell them," Jaden said.

"Why shouldn't I tell them?" Alexis asked.

"Because Chazz is an obelisk and you're an obelisk," Jaden said.

"I will tell my friends that you beat him," Alexis said. she then heard footsteps coming. "we have to go before the guards find us," Alexis said.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Syrus asked.

"Follow me" Alexis said and walked to the back of the school with Jaden and Syrus following her.

When they were outside the school they said goodbye and walked back to their own dorm.

"Is it possible that we've met before?" Syrus asked.

"Why do you ask?" Jaden asked.

"Because I've seen someone dual with those heroes before." Syrus said.

"I don't think I've seen you before," Jaden said. "I hope I get to duel Alexis soon," Jaden said.

"Why do you want to duel her?" Syrus asked.

"I heard she is the best female duelist," Jaden said.

"If she is the best female duelist then why do you want to duel her, you will lose for sure," Syrus said.

"You can't know that I will lose" Jaden said.

**I hope this duel was better than my first duel, if it wasn't then tell in the reviews what I have to change.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jaden was sitting in class and Dr. Crowler just asked Alexis which kind of cards there are and she told all the cards there were. He then turned to Syrus.

"Can you tell me what a field spell card is," Crowler asked smiling.

"A field spell is uhh… spell that… card that uhh," Syrus stuttered.

"Just relax and tell him slowly, I'm sure you know what a field spell does," Jaden said to make him fell any better.

"I don't think so. Now to ask someone who's not a slifer" Crowler said and looked around in the class.

"You shouldn't make so much fun of us slifers. I'm a slifer and beat you in a duel," Jaden said smiling.

"You beat me with pure luck that's all," Crowler said angry.

"Chazz thought the same and I beat him to" Jaden said and everyone thought it was a lie.

"He did beat him because I was there when he did," Alexis said and now everyone gasped when they heard her say that.

The whole class was talking with each other and Crowler tried to get them quiet but it didn't work. after five minutes chancellor Sheppard's face appeared on the screen. "Jaden Yuki can you come to my office," he said.

"You are so busted," Chazz said smiling.

"I hope you get expelled," Crowler said.

"Even if I did anything and he would expel me I would be a pro duelist before you all," Jaden said smiling and walked out the class.

'I hope he didn't find out about the match last night,' Alexis thought.

"Where are you thinking about?" Mindy asked.

"It's nothing," Alexis said.

"You like Jaden don't you?" Mindy asked.

"I do but I don't know why the chancellor wants to speak with him," Alexis said blushing.

Jaden walked knocked on the door of the chancellor's office. "You can come in," chancellor Sheppard said.

"Where do you want to speak with me about?" Jaden asked.

"I saw your writing exam and saw you scored maximum and you're the first person who did it and I saw that you beat Crowler and Chazz without a problem but can you tell me how?" Sheppard asked.

"I learn a lot and I train very hard to get better at dueling," Jaden said.

"You told Crowler that even if you would be expelled that you would be a pro duelist before anyone else but how can you be so sure?" Sheppard asked again.

"I can't tell you that but believe me I will," Jaden said smiling.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you before you leave," Sheppard said.

"You can tell me, I think that I won't miss anything from class," Jaden said.

"Do you know why you're at slifer red?" Sheppard asked.

"Probably because I beat Dr. Crowler in a duel." Jaden said.

"And you don't care that you're in slifer red?" Sheppard asked.

"Not at all because I know that I will get to obelisk blue soon," Jaden said.

"And it's even sooner than you think because I promote you to obelisk blue if you want," Sheppard said.

"Only if you tell Crowler that she has to stop bullying slifers otherwise I will make her shut her mouth and if I can duel Alexis because she is the best female duelist" Jaden said.

"I will tell Crowler that she has to stop and I will ask Alexis if she wants to duel you," Sheppard said.

"If she will duel me can you tell her that I want it to be held a secret duel so no one will find out about it so the loser won't get embarrassed," Jaden said.

"I will if you want to. I already told Banner that you will go to the obelisk blue dorm so your uniform is there," Sheppard said.

"Can you keep my written exam a secret because I don't want anyone to find out about it?" Jaden asked.

"I have to tell you that you have a lot of requests for me and can you tell Alexis that I have to speak to her?" Sheppard asked.

Jaden walked back in the class and everyone looked at him and many of them asked each other what happened but no one knew. Jaden walked to Alexis's seat.

"What do you think you're doing at her desk?" Crowler asked angry.

"That's not your business so maybe you should better keep your mouth," Jaden said and many of the students looked at him with a face of 'you're in big trouble'. "chancellor Sheppard wants to speak with you," Jaden said to Alexis.

"Did he tell you why?" Alexis asked.

"You will find out," Jaden said.

"I will not tolerate you any second more at school and if I have to get rid of you I will do it myself," Crowler yelled angry.

"I want to see you try," Jaden said mocking.

Before Crowler could say anything chancellor Sheppard's face reappeared on the screen. "Crowler I want to speak with you after class," Sheppard said and Jaden began to laugh.

"I didn't do anything, it was the slifer slacker, he walked to Alexis's desk without my permission," Crowler said angry.

"I told him to say that Alexis had to come to my office and Jaden I didn't tell you to make Crowler angry," Sheppard said.

"So he isn't expelled?" Chazz asked.

We heard Sheppard laugh. "of course not, we never expel a student in the first week," Sheppard said.

Jaden then walked to his seat and Alexis left the classroom.

Alexis was walking to Sheppard's office and was thinking about what he wanted to ask her. 'first he has to talk to Jaden and now me. I hope he didn't find out about the duel last night' she thought. She knocked on the door of Sheppard's office. "You can come in," Sheppard said. "where did you want to speak about?" Alexis asked.

"Jaden asked me if he could duel against you because you're the best female student we have," Sheppard said.

"Why should he ask you to do that?" Alexis asked.

"I asked him to come here because I promoted him to obelisk blue and he asked me if he could duel you and I had to tell Crowler that he shouldn't bully slifers,"Sheppard said.

"I will duel him but when and where?" Alexis asked.

"You will duel in the evening and Jaden asked me to keep it a secret duel and you will hold it at the lighthouse because no one ever goes to there," Sheppard said.

"Does Jaden know about it?" Alexis asked.

"No, you have to tell him after class," Sheppard said.

Alexis entered the classroom again and looked at Jaden and she saw him smile. I walked back to my seat and when she sat on the seat she felt something. When she looked she saw that it was a paper and read it. 'do you accept my challenge' there stood. She looked at Jaden and nodded and he had even a bigger smile on his face.

Many students saw it and looked to them and some even thought they were a couple. When someone said it a little to hard to someone next to him both Jaden and Alexis looked at him angry and the student was scared. Jaden and Alexis looked at each other for a few seconds and both blushed and then looked to the other way.

The class was over and Jaden told Syrus that he had to talk to Sheppard for a few seconds and Alexis told her friends the same thing. When everyone was out of class Alexis walked to Jaden.

"Chancellor Sheppard told me that you would go to obelisk blue," Alexis said.

"I'm happy that I can go to obelisk blue but I'm happier that I can duel against you," Jaden said.

"Chancellor Sheppard told me that we would duel in the evening at the lighthouse," Alexis said.

"I will see you there but now I will get back to my dorm," Jaden said and walked away.

Jaden walked in his room and saw Syrus and Chumley laying on there beds. "I have to tell you something," Jaden said pretty sad.

"What's wrong, you aren't going to expelled are you?" Syrus asked.

"Chancellor Sheppard promoted me to obelisk blue," Jaden said.

"I knew you wouldn't stay a slifer for long but who's going to defend us from Crowler now?" Syrus asked.

"I told Sheppard that he would tell Crowler that he had to stop bullying slifers otherwise I would take care of him," Jaden said.

"I have to tell you that you have a lot of guts," Syrus said.

"He doesn't scare me but now I have to go to Banner go get my new uniform," Jaden said.

Jaden walked to the dinner room and saw Banner sitting on a table with Jaden's uniform. "I came here to get my uniform," Jaden said.

"I heard what you said to Crowler and I have to tell you that you need a lot of guts to tell that to the head teacher of the obelisk blue dorm," Banner said.

"He thinks that slifers are bad at dueling. I wanted to be a obelisk blue from the beginning and I'm happy that I will become one but don't think that I will forget the slifers and if anyone ever needs my help they can ask me," Jaden said.

"I will tell them," Banner said.

Jaden picked his uniform and then walked to his room to take all his stuff and walked to the obelisk blue dorm. When he arrived at the blue dorm many students looked at him because he still had his slifer jacked on.

"What are you doing here slacker," Chazz said.

Jaden turned around and saw Chazz and his friends standing there. "I live here now," Jaden said and walked in the blue dorm. When he entered his room he dropped his bag and laid on his bed and waited for the evening. When it was evening he walked out the dorm to the lighthouse but he made sure that no one was following him. when he arrived at the lighthouse he saw Alexis standing there.

"You're a little late," Alexis said.

"I'm perfectly on time but let's duel now," Jaden said and activated his duel disk.

"Don't think you can beat me as easy as you did with Chazz," Alexis said and activated her duel disk.

"Duel," they both said at the same time.

Alexis 4000

Jaden 4000

"Ladies go first," Alexis said and drew a card. "I summon etoile cyber in attack mode ( attack 1200/defence 1600 ) and lay one card face down and end my turn," Alexis said and a facedown card appeared on her side of the field.

"Then it's my turn," Jaden drew a card. "first I lay one card facedown and summon elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode ( attack: 1600/ defence: 1400 ) and I attack your etoile cyber," Jaden said.

"I don't think so, I play my trap dobble passé. This trap changes your attack to a direct attack on me! and then the monster that you attacked can attack you directly. Don't forget if my etoile cyber attacks a monster directly she gains 500 attack points. Now attack Jaden directly," Alexis said.

"I knew you would try something like this so I activate my trap card negate attack and the trap stopped the attack," Jaden said.

Jaden 4000 – hand 4

Alexis 2400 – hand 4

"are you finished?" Alexis asked.

"I end my turn," Jaden said.

"then it's my turn again," Alexis said and drew a card. "I play the spell card polymerization to fuse etoile cyber and blade skater together to summon cyber blader ( attack 2100/ defence 800 ). Now I attack your Sparkman with my cyber blader" Alexis said and the monster headed to Sparkman and destroyed him.

Alexis 2400 – hand 2

Jaden 3500 – hand 4

"I end my turn now," Alexis said.

"About time, it's my draw," Jaden said and drew. "I summon bubbleman (attack 800/ defence 1200 )

and thanks to his special ability I can draw two cards because he is the only monster on my field," Jaden said and drew two cards. "now I play the spell card monster reborn to bring back my Sparkman," Jaden said and Sparkman reappeared on the field.

"What will you do now, you have two monster which are weaker than my monster," Alexis said.

"I'm not finished. Now I play the spell card double summon so I can summon twice this turn. Now I sacrifice my Sparkman and bubbleman to summon elemental hero bladedge in attack mode (attack: 2600/ defence: 1800 ). Now bladedge attack her cyber blader" Jaden said and bladedge attacked cyber blader but she wasn't destroyed. "Why isn't your monster destroyed?" Jaden asked.

"It's her special ability. She can't be destroyed with only one monster on your field but I still take the damage." Alexis said.

Alexis 1900 – hand 2

Jaden 3500 – hand 3

"I draw," Alexis said and drew a card. "First I activate pot of greed so I can draw two more cards," Alexis said and drew two cards. "I equip cyber blader with fusion weapon. Now she gets 1500 attack and defence points ( attack 3600/ defence 2300 ). I attack your bladedge with my cyber blader," Alexis said and cyber blader destroyed bladedge.

Alexis 1900 – hand 6

Jaden 2500 – hand 3

"it's my turn again and it's time to end this duel," Jaden said and drew. "I win," Jaden said smiling.

"I don't believe you," Alexis said.

"I will show it. I play fusion recovery to take polymerization and a fusion monster from my grave . Next I activate polymerization and fuse elemental hero Sparkman and clayman together to form elemental hero thunder giant ( attack 2400/ defence 1500 )," Jaden said.

"He isn't strong enough to defeat my cyber blader so you were just bluffing," Alexis said.

"His special ability lets him destroy a monster which original attack points are lower than his own," Jaden said smiling.

"Without fusion weapon her attack points where only 2100," Alexis said and her cyber blader was destroyed.

"Don't forget that he still hasn't attacked but now he will attack you and finish the duel," Jaden said and Alexis's life points dropped to zero. "That's game," Jaden said.

"You really deserve to be an obelisk," Alexis said.

"We have to go back to the dorm and if your friends ask who won you can tell you did," Jaden said.

"Why should you do that for me?" Alexis asked.

"I don't care if you tell them because I only wanted to duel you to see how good you really are and I really think you are one of the best duelist here," Jaden said.

"But you beat me pretty easy and still you say that I'm probably one of the best," Alexis said.

"I will tell you in a few days why I beat you so easy but let's go back now," Jaden said.

"You know that we both sleep in another building right?" Alexis asked.

"I will walk with you to your building and then I will go to my own," Jaden said and they both walked to the female building. When they arrived at the girls dorm Alexis's friends stood there and were shocked to see Alexis and Jaden walking together.

"What did you two do?" Jasmine asked.

"Nothing," Alexis said.

"Tell us what you two did otherwise we will tell everyone you're an couple," Jasmine said.

"We had a duel," Jaden said.

"Who won?" Mindy asked.

"Alexis did win but I still had fun," Jaden lied.

"I knew she would win. The only one who will lose against a slifer is Chazz not that I've a problem have with slifers," Jasmine said.

"I will go now," Jaden said and walked away.

"Isn't the slifers dorm the other way?" Jasmine asked.

"Who told you I'm a slifer?" Jaden asked.

"You wear a slifer jacked," Jasmine said.

"Aren't you a slifer then?" Mindy asked.

"Chancellor Sheppard promoted me to obelisk blue," Jaden said and begin to walk again. 'You like her don't you?' a duel monster spirit with dragon wings and three eyes asked. 'Long time no seen Yubel,' Jaden said smiling. 'those stupid kuribohs keep annoying me but you still haven't answered ,' Yubel said. 'maybe I like her but I won't tell you,' Jaden said. 'I know you like her and if you don't tell her I will do it for you,' Yubel said smiling. "I do like her but I don't know if she likes me,' Jaden said. 'I think she does like you,' Yubel said.


	4. Chapter 4

Key:

"talking"

'thinking'

"_duel spirits talking"_

The day after Jaden beat Alexis, a fleet of ships and air planes cruised through the ocean to duel academy. "well everyone" the captain spoke to his crew. "this has been a long journey but it'll all pay of soon. This is the moment we have been waiting for, the moment duel academy gets their new rare cards!"

( duel academy )

All the students were having their writing test which was given by Banner. Jaden wasn't wearing his obelisk blue uniform which surprised Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine and the slifers. They asked him why he wasn't wearing them, he told them he didn't want to wear them because he didn't like blue. After the writing test they could get some rare cards and then they would have a field test. Everyone was waiting for the bell to ring.

*RING*

Everyone stood up and run to the exit so they could get the rare cards. Jaden didn't have to get some new cards for his deck because his deck was already strong enough and it would ruin his deck if it weren't elemental heroes. Jaden walked to the exit of the classroom but he stopped when he saw Alexis. "Don't you need any rare cards for the field test?" Jaden asked.

"What do you mean rare cards?" Syrus asked.

"today someone will bring some rare cards here and if I'm right you can get them at the cafeteria," Jaden said.

"don't you need any rare cards?" Syrus asked.

" I don't need any because they would ruin my deck if it aren't elemental heroes. You can get some without me but I should hurry if I where you" Jaden said and Syrus run out the class. "But why aren't you getting some rare cards?" Jaden asked Alexis.

"I have the same reason as you, they would ruin my deck," Alexis said.

"When will the field test begin?" Jaden asked.

"In two hours why do you want to know?" Alexis asked.

"then I can go to my room so I can relax until the test begins," Jaden said and walked away.

'why isn't he worried one bit about the field test, most students fear that they will fail at the field test but he isn't,' Alexis thought. 'not that I'm worried about the field test, I can beat everyone except Jaden,' Alexis thought and walked back to the girls dorm.

( two hours later )

"I'm dueling Chazz!?" Jaden asked surprised.

"Yes you are, you think you're the best duelist than let us see that you are such a great duelist," Crowler said with a evil smile.

"Get your game on slifer," Chazz said.

"game on," Jaden said.

Chazz 4000

Jaden 4000

"I will begin," Chazz said and drew a card. He looked at his card and smiled. "I summon v-tiger yet in attack mode ( attack 1600/ defence 1800 ). Next I activate frontline base, this card lets me summon a level 4 or below monster this turn and I choose w-wing catapult ( attack 1300/ defence 1500 ) head and I combine them to form vw-tiger catapult( attack 2000/defence 2100 ) and I end my turn," Chazz said.

"About time, my draw," Jaden said and drew. "I summon elemental hero knopse ( attack 300/defence 600 ) in attack mode but he won't be staying here for long because I activate the spell card rose bud," Jaden said.

"Just hurry and finish your turn," Chazz said.

"If you wonder what my spell card does I will explain you. I can tribute my elemental hero Knopse to summon elemental hero poison rose ( attack 1900/ defence 2000 )," Jaden said. this is a woman with a purple skin, red eyes and long white hair. Her legs where covered my dark pink stockings, her waist circled by a skirt made out of leaves which was held up by a golden belt with a light blue gem. Her feet where covered by leaf-made shoes, her upper body had a black/dark green corset with a leaf-like jacked covering her arms, back and shoulders. On each hand she had several golden rings.

"Your card is still not strong enough to destroy my dragon," Chazz said.

"I activate the spell card h-heated hard and equip it to my poison rose so she gains 500 attack and defence points this turn. Now attack his dragon," Jaden said and his dragon was destroyed.

Chazz 3400 – hand 3

Jaden 4000 – hand 2

"now Rose's special ability activates, each time she inflicts damage to the opponent life point she gains 200 attacks but she looses 200 defence points and now I end my turn," Jaden said.

Chazz drew his card without saying something. "I summon y-metal tank in attack mode and activate two times pot of greed so I can draw 4 cards," Chazz said and draw four cards. "Next I bring back my v-tiger yet with monster reborn. Next I activate premature burial and I pay 800 life points to bring back w-wing catapult. I combine my w-wing catapult and my y-metal tank to form vw-tiger catapult and I finish my turn with one face down," Chazz said.

Chazz 2600 – hand 2

Jaden 4000 – hand 2

"my draw," Jaden said and drew a card I attack your y-metal tank with my poison rose," Jaden said.

"I activate the trap card negate attack so your attack is negated," Chazz said.

"I lay one card face down and activate the spell card mirage of nightmare," Jaden said.

Chazz drew a card and Jaden drew three cards as well. "it's not your turn so you can't draw any cards," Chazz said.

"Thanks to my mirage of nightmare I can, this card lets me draw until I have four cards in my hand but during my standby face I have to discard four cards," Jaden said. "now I activate my spell card emergency provisions. This spell cards lets me gain 1000 life points for each spell or trap card I send to the graveyard and I choose mirage of nightmare," Jaden said.

Chazz 2600 – hand 3

Jaden 5000 – hand 4

"I summon x-head cannon in attack mode ( attack 1800/ defence 1500 ) and I activate the effect of frontline and I summon y-dragon head in attack mode ( attack 1500/ defence 1600 ). Now I remove x-head cannon, y-dragon head and z-metal tank from play to summon xyz-dragon cannon ( attack 2800/defence 2600 ). Now I remove xyz-dragon cannon and vw-tiger catapult from play to summon vwxyz-dragon catapult cannon in attack mode ( attack 3000/defence 2800 ). Now destroy his monster," Chazz said and poison rose was destroyed. "it's your turn again," Chazz said.

Chazz 2600 – hand 2

Jaden 4100 – hand 4

"I draw a card," Jaden said and drew. "I summon elemental hero clayman in defence mode ( attack 800/defence 2000 ) and I lay one card face down and end my turn," Jaden said.

"My turn," Chazz said and drew a card. "I activate vwxyz-dragon catapult cannon's special ability. He allows me to remove one card once each turn and I choose clayman," Chazz said and Clayman disappeared from the field. "now attack his life points directly," Chazz said.

"I don't think so, I activate the trap card negate attack so your attack is negated," Jaden said. "did you really think that I didn't know about his special ability?" Jaden asked.

"It was pure luck," Chazz said angry.

"No it was not, I know all about that card, I even know that if you attack a monster with your card you can choose in which mode he is," Jaden said.

"How do you know that?" Chazz asked surprised.

"Did you really think that this is my first time an opponent has that card, the first time I didn't know about his special ability but after that time I never forgot it," Jaden said and everyone gasped.

( In the stands )

Alexis was standing next to Syrus and Bastion. "Do you know if it's true what he is saying?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know but I think he is otherwise he didn't know about his abilities." Bastion said.

"How can he know almost all the special abilities of all the monsters," Alexis said to herself but Syrus and Bastion heard her.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"When I duelled with him he knew my monsters abilities as well and he perfectly knew how to counter them," Alexis said.

"Maybe we should ask chancellor Sheppard if he can find some things about Jaden," Jaden said.

"We will after this duel," Alexis said.

"I end my turn," Chazz said.

"And I will end this duel," Jaden said and drew a card. "I activate the spell card graceful charity so I can draw three cards in exchange that I send two cards to the graveyard," Jaden said and drew three cards and discarded two. "now I use the effect of elemental hero necroshade so I don't have to sacrifice a monster to a high level monster," Jaden said.

"I never send that card to the graveyard," Chazz said.

"I send it to the graveyard with graceful charity. Now I summon elemental hero bladedge in attack mode ( attack 2600/ defence 1800 ). Now I activate the field spell card skyscraper," Jaden said and a city came out the ground. "if you wonder what my field spell card does I will explain for you. When a elemental hero monster attacks, if its attack points are lower than the monster he attack he gains 1000 attack points," Jaden said.

"You still won't beat me this turn like you said you would," Chazz said.

"who said I was finished," Jaden said smiling. "I activate my spell assault armor and equip it to my bladedge. This card gives my monster 300 attack points and if I should discard it my monster can attack twice this battle, bladedge destroy his monster now," Jaden said and Chazz his vwxyz-dragon was destroyed. "don't forget that he can attack twice this turn, attack him directly now," Jaden said and Chazz his life points hit zero.

Chazz 0 ( lost )

Jaden 4100 ( win )

( Staff booths )

"How could Chazz loose with all the rare cards I gave," Crowler said.

"What do you mean rare cards?" Sheppard asked.

"Nothing," Crowler said and walked out the room.

"That boy really surprises me," Sheppard said to himself.

"How could I loose against a slifer slacker!?" Chazz asked angry.

"I will tell you how. You can't duel like a real obelisk, you use your money so you could be an obelisk unlike other duelists, they would use their skills so they could be an obelisk. Take Alexis as example, she is an obelisk and she beat, it was a close match but she beat me. Even a slifer can beat you if he thinks before he makes a move," Jaden said.

"how dare you say to me that I'm not a good duelist, you cheated like you did the other time," Chazz said angry.

"you always try to find an excuse but you can't duel like a real duelist and you never will if you don't accept defeat," Jaden said.

When he was finished talking with Chazz his friends run to him and they all congratulated him by beating Chazz.

"I think we don't have to worry about him any longer," Jaden said.

"What did you tell him?" Alexis asked.

"The truth, that he can't duel," Jaden said.

"isn't that a bit to hard for him?" Alexis asked.

"He always made fun of the slifers so now I threat him the same way as he did to them," Jaden said. "I will now get back to the dorm," Jaden said.

"See you later," Alexis said. they waited until Jaden was out of sight and after a minute they didn't see him. "Let's go to the chancellor now," Alexis said and they walked to the office of chancellor Sheppard. When they reached his office Alexis knocked on the door. "You can come in," Sheppard said and they walked inside.

"What brings you here?" Sheppard asked.

"We want to know a little more about Jaden," Alexis said.

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked.

"Jaden knows all the special abilities of almost all the cards and he never lost," Alexis said.

"But he only duelled twice and he lost once against you," Sheppard said.

"Jaden has duelled twice against Chazz and one time with me and he did win when he duelled against me," Alexis said.

"But why did he tell everyone that you won?" Bastion asked.

"He didn't care what they thought, he only wanted to see if I really was as good as everyone said," Alexis said.

"And what did he say?" Syrus asked.

"He said that I was indeed a very good duelist and that I would probably one of the best but he beat me pretty easy, he still had more than half his life points left," Alexis said.

"But why did you came here than?" Sheppard asked.

"We wanted to ask you if you could find something about Jaden that would explain why he is such a great duelist," Bastion said.

"and if we ask him why he is so good he said that we would find out," Alexis said.

"I will try to find anything about him but I can't promise that I will find anything," Sheppard said.


	5. Chapter 5

Key:

"talking"

'thinking'

"_duel spirits talking"_

Chapter 5

The day after Jaden beat Chazz he decided to go with his obelisk blue uniform to school. Alexis asked him if he would come to the girls dorm first so they could go together to class. While Jaden was walking to the girls dorm he avoided everyone because he didn't anyone to see him in the obelisk blue uniform before Alexis would tell him how he looked in it. When he saw the girls dorm he saw Alexis waiting in front of it and luckily no one was there so he approached her. "Why are you standing here alone," Jaden joked.

Alexis turned to Jaden and saw he was in his obelisk blue uniform. "I see you decided to take another look," Alexis said.

"How do I look in it?" Jaden asked.

Alexis looked at him for a while. "You look great in it but I think I have to get used to it," Alexis said and continued to look at him. when she looked at his eyes she blushed a bit and Jaden did the same.

After a few minutes they both came back from there thought. "we should go to class otherwise we will be late," Jaden said and was still a bit blushing.

"You're right," Alexis said and they walked to class together. They stopped before they walked in the class. "does anyone know you're an obelisk now?" Alexis asked.

"Professor Banner knows but I don't know if he told the slifers about me and you and Bastion know about it," Jaden said.

"So you didn't tell Crowler that you would be an obelisk?" Alexis asked.

"No I didn't but maybe chancellor Sheppard told him," Jaden said.

"I think everyone will be surprised to see you in an obelisk blue uniform," Alexis said.

"I think that Crowler will say that I stole it and that he will get me expelled," Jaden said with a chuckle. "let's go inside now," he said and they opened the doors and they walked inside. Everyone looked who it was and when they saw Jaden in an blue uniform they all began to whisper to each other. When Crowler saw Jaden she was getting angry.

"What is a slifer slacker doing in an obelisk blue uniform," Crowler said angry.

"Maybe I should tell you that I'm no longer a slifer," Jaden said.

"I didn't promote you to obelisk blue," Crowler said.

"You would never promote me so Chancellor Sheppard did it for you," Jaden said.

"I know you're lying because you can't duel and you barely past your written exam," Crowler said angry.

"If I can't duel than I don't want to know what you're," Jaden said.

"THAT'S IT, I will make sure you're getting expelled because first you steal and than you lie as well," Crowler said furious.

"I told you Crowler would try to expel me," Jaden whispered to Alexis and she giggled and Crowler noticed her giggling.

"You're going now to the Chancellor and you will tell everything you said to me and that you stole the uniform," Crowler said angry.

"I will go after class if you really want me to go," Jaden said.

"You can sit next to me," Alexis said and Jaden took a place next to her.

"Now let's see if you're smart enough to be an obelisk blue," Crowler said.

"I think I don't have a problem to answer your question," Jaden said.

"Can you tell the class about the abilities and effects of the sacred beast cards, if you can?" Crowler asked. Many began to talk to each other because they never heard of them.

"Have you ever heard of them?" Alexis asked.

"QUIET!" Crowler yelled and the class stopped talking. "Why doesn't Jaden explain us if you ever heard of those cards," Crowler said smiling because he knew he didn't know about them.

"How can he explain the cards to us if we never heard of them?" Alexis asked.

"I thought that he would know about these cards because he's an obelisk blue," Crowler said.

"I'm an obelisk and I don't know about these cards," Alexis said.

"I thought that he would know them but maybe I'm wrong," Crowler said ignoring Alexis's question.

"Who told you I don't know about these cards?" Jaden asked.

"Then tell us about them," Crowler said. 'I bet he's bluffing,' Crowler thought.

"there was once a young man who was named Haou or how some call him the supreme king of gentle darkness. he created the sacred beasts because the darkness was in war with light. He created them so he could win the war but he didn't destroy the light but he sealed them away" Jaden said.

"The first of the sacred beasts is Raviel, lord of phantasms. He is a dark attribute, he is a level ten, fiend-type monster with four thousand attack and defence points. He cannot be normal summoned except for sacrificing three fiend-type monsters. Every time your opponent summons a monster, special or normal you're allowed to summon a Phantasm Token to your side of the field. The token is a dark attribute monster, level one, fiend-type monster with thousand attack and defence points. Once a turn you can sacrifice one of your monster to increase Raviel's attack points by the amount of the monster you sacrificed," Jaden said.

"Next you have Uria, lord of searing flames. He is a fire attribute monster, he's a level ten, pyro-type monster with no base attack and defence points. Uria can only be summoned by sending three face-up trap cards on your side of the field to the graveyard. For each continuous trap card in your graveyard Uria gains thousand attack and defence points. Once a turn you can destroy one of your opponent spell/trap cards. This affect cannot be cancelled by a spell ore trap card," Jaden explained.

"The last of the three is Hamon, lord of striking thunder. He is a light attribute monster, he is a level ten, he is a thunder-type monster with four thousand attack and defence points. He can only be summoned by tributing three face-up continuous spell cards from your field. Every time this monster destroys a opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard inflict one thousand damage to your opponent. While this monster is in defence mode your opponent cannot attack any other monster than this," Jaden said and Crowler's jaw dropped.

"Do you want me to explain the last one as well?" Jaden asked.

'I didn't even know some of the things he told me' Crowler thought. 'How can he make me so embarrassed in my class' Crowler thought angry. 'What does he mean with the last of them, I thought there were only three of them,' Crowler thought. "No, you don't have to explain me the other one," Crowler said and someone knocked on the door.

When the door opened we saw it was Chancellor Sheppard. "I didn't know there was a fourth of them," Sheppard said surprised. "Can you explain them to us?" Sheppard asked.

"Actually it are only three of them but you have them combined," Jaden said and Sheppard nodded. "he's called Armitael, Phantasm of chaos. This is a level twelve, fiend-type, fusion monster with zero base attack and defence. You can only summon this card by removing Uria, Raviel and Hamon from play and you don't need a polymerization to fuse them together. On each of your turns Armitael attack and defence points are increased to ten thousand," Jaden said.

"How can you know so much of them?" Sheppard asked.

"I was always interested in the stories of the supreme king," Jaden said. "If I can ask you why are you here because I know you didn't come here to ask me about the final card?" Jaden asked.

"I came here so you can tell us about your life before you came to the academy because some students asked me," Sheppard said.

"If I'm right Alexis, Syrus and Bastion asked you?" Jaden said smiling.

"H-How do y-you know?" Alexis asked.

"I have eyes everywhere," Jaden said joking. "I didn't thought you would find out so fast," Jaden said.

"It wasn't hard. But are you going to tell everyone?" Sheppard asked.

"I won't," Jaden said joking but Crowler thought it was serious.

"You will tell us now otherwise I will let you get expelled," Crowler said angry.

"If you expel me I will shut this school down," Jaden said serious. "but because the Chancellor asked so nicely I will tell you," Jaden said.

"I knew you would tell them," Sheppard said smiling

"Have you ever heard of the elemental king, the pro duelist who can completely master the elemental deck?" Jaden asked.

"He's is my idol, I want to meet him in real life but no one knows who he's because he always wears a helmet but why do you ask," Alexis said. almost everyone of them said that they were his fans and wanted to meet him in real life.

After five minutes they stopped talking. "Why do you ask," Alexis repeated her question.

"I wanted to see who knows me and how many fans I have," Jaden said and everyone looked shocked.

"W-Wait you're h-him?" Alexis stuttered.

"Yes I'm," Jaden said proud.

"Whahahaha good joke," Crowler said laughing.

"If you don't believe than let the Chancellor show you," Jaden said. chancellor Sheppard turned the screen on and everyone began to read everything and after five minutes everyone was done.

"So you gave up the pros to come to duel academy?" Alexis asked.

"I didn't join the pro so I could get rich," Jaden said.

"Then why did you join?" Alexis asked.

"I love dueling so I joined the pros because I thought I would have a challenge but they weren't good enough except one duelist and he was the only person who won against me," Jaden said. "Do you want to know who it was?" Jaden asked and Alexis nodded. "the king of games himself," Jaden said to Alexis because she was the only one who was listening. The females were looking to Jaden and observing him and the males were shocked to hear him say that he was the elemental king.

"Wow, I never thought I would meet you in real life not to mention sitting next to you in class," Alexis said.

"Now that I'm done I will go back," Sheppard said and walked away.

"If you ever need help with your deck you can ask me," Jaden said and gave her a few cards for her deck.

Alexis looked at the cards. "Why do you give me those cards?" Alexis asked.

"I think you can use them for your deck and because we're friends," Jaden said.

"But these cards are only a few days out so how is it possible that you already have them?" Alexis asked.

"I will tell you at my dorm if you want to come with me," Jaden said.

Alexis was thinking for a few seconds before she looked back at Jaden. "sure, I would like to spend some time with my idol," Alexis said smiling.

"Each time you improve your dueling skills I will give you a few new cards for your deck," Jaden said.

"_You love her don't you?" _Yubel asked.

"Shut up," Jaden growled.

"I didn't say anything," Alexis said confused.

"I didn't say it to you," Jaden said. "Sorry if you thought it was to you," Jaden apologised.

"It was nothing," Alexis replied.

When class was done Alexis and Jaden walked to the slifer dorm so Jaden could explain her why he has those cards. When they walked in Jaden's room he checked all the rooms to see if anyone was there. No one was around so he walked back to his room and saw that Alexis was laying on the bed so Jaden took the chair. "Id you want to know how I get those cards I will tell you but you can't tell anyone else," Jaden said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," Alexis said not wanting to cause any troubles with him.

"Pegasus is the person who let me join the pro league and he gives me new cards every few weeks and these arrived yesterday and he asks me to test them so I want you to test them in a duel with someone. Can you tell me how Zane Truesdale looks like because I have a card for him as well but I've never seen him," Jaden said.

"You told me a few seconds ago that you didn't want anyone to find out about you and Pegasus and still you will give him that card," Alexis said.

"I heard he was the best duelist from the school and Pegasus asks me if I would give that card to him," Jaden said.

"Why should Pegasus want that?" Alexis asked.

"Pegasus has some interests in Zane so if he graduates Pegasus will ask Zane if he wants to work for him but don't tell him, he wants to keep it a surprise," Jaden said.

"Then follow me, I think I know where Zane is at this time," Alexis said. Jaden opened the door and walked outside but he walked against Syrus and they both fell on the ground and Alexis began to laugh.

"What is Alexis doing here?" Syrus asked when she saw Alexis.

"We talked for a little bit," Jaden said.

"You didn't do anything?" Syrus asked raising a eyebrow. Jaden and Alexis faces where completely red and this time Syrus was laughing but Jaden and Alexis didn't like it.

"We didn't do anything but I needed to ask Alexis where Zane is because I have to ask him something," Jaden said.

"What do you want with my brother," Syrus asked.

"I want to duel him and embarrass him in front of the whole school," Jaden joked.

"If you don't know but he's the best duelist at the school and no one can beat him in a duel, he never lost a duel," Syrus said. "don't do anything you will regret later," Syrus said. he was looking angry at Jaden because he was making fun of his brother.

"I'm just joking but now we have to go so we can find Zane," Jaden said.

Jaden and Alexis walked to the lighthouse and saw that Zane was staring to the water. He didn't see or hear us until we stood next to him but he didn't pay attention to us.

"Where are you thinking about?" Alexis asked.

Zane didn't answer for a few seconds. "Actually I wasn't thinking, I wanted to be on my own for a while but I can't not that you're here," Zane said and still didn't look at them so he didn't notice Jaden.

"If you want us to go you can just ask us," Alexis said and turned round and started to walk away but Jaden stopped her.

"I thought you came here alone," Zane said and turned around. "I didn't expect you to be here," Zane said surprised.

"Maybe if you look to the person you talk to you would see him," Alexis said angry while looking at Zane.

"What brings you here?" Zane asked and ignored Alexis.

"I have a few cards for your deck if you want them," Jaden said and showed him the back of the cards.

"Why should you want to give me some cards?" Zane asked surprised.

"I don't need those cards because I can't use them in my deck," Jaden said.

"I should accept those cards. He gave me some as well and they are the best cards in my deck now," Alexis said, she didn't show them she was mad but she still was.

"If you don't need them I will accept them," Zane said after thinking a few minutes.

"You can have them," Jaden said and handed the cards to Zane.

Zane looked at the cards shocked. "These cards are a few days ago released," Zane said.

"I know, Pegasus send me those cards so I could give them to you and I know that he said that the cards are forbidden because they're dangerous but he told them because this is the only copy of the cards and he doesn't want anyone to try to steal them away from you so he told them a lie," Jaden explained.

"That explains a bit but how do you know Pegasus?" Zane asked.

"He's is my sponsor in the pro league," Jaden said.

"And why does Pegasus want me to have those cards?" Zane asked.

"He didn't tell me why, he only told me to give them to you and if you improve him he will make more cards for your deck," Jaden said.

"Now I've even a bigger reason to improve my duelling," Zane said smiling and added the cards Jaden gave him to his deck.

"I hope you have fun with your new cards," Jaden said and walked away.

"I never thought I would see him," Zane said to Alexis.

"What for cards did he give you?" Alexis asked.

"He gave me the underworld deck. I'm glad you're his friend," Zane said happy.

"He isn't my friend because he is a pro duelist and I hope he won't be your friend because he gave you those cards," Alexis said serious and run to Jaden's side.

Zane took his deck out his pocket and looked at it smiling. He looked at all the cards closely and made a few new strategies for his new deck. After ten minutes it began to rain and Zane walked back to his dorm room.

**If you have an idea for the cards I gave Alexis ( and maybe Zane later) send me a pm because I'm not good at making cards. **


	6. Chapter 6

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Duel spirits talking"_

**Chapter 6**

A week has passed since Jaden told everyone who he was. At first some of them didn't believe them because he wasn't as good at him when they saw him on TV but he told them that he didn't duel his best otherwise they would find it out sooner. After Jaden gave Zane and Alexis their cards they dueled a lot of peoples, everyone asked Alexis who gave her those cards and she told them that I gave her them because I didn't need them. Most of the students who dueled Zane didn't know about the underworld deck, but everyone who dueled him asked him who gave him that deck as well. Zane told them Jaden gave him the cards because Jaden didn't want them to know that he and Pegasus were friends.

Now that everyone knew that Jaden gave Zane and Alexis the cards they asked him if he had some cards for them as well. He told everyone he brought those with him because he heard about Zane and Alexis. No one believed him because they all knew the cards were released only a few days ago and if they asked him to tell them the real reason he didn't respond them, instead he turned around and walked away without saying anything. After a few days almost everyone stopped bothering Jaden because they knew they wouldn't get any answers.

Today everyone was in class and Dr. Crowler was teaching them and it was extremely boring. "Jaden and Zane the Chancellor wants to speak with you," Crowler said.

"This can't be good," Alexis told me.

"I didn't do anything wrong and I'm sure Zane didn't do anything wrong as well," Jaden said and stood up and walked out the class. Zane stood up as well and walked to Jaden and Jaden waited for Zane to catch up.

"Do you know why the Chancellor wants to speak with us?" Zane asked while walking to his office.

"No but I'm sure we didn't do anything wrong," Jaden answered. He was thinking about what the Chancellor wants with them and after a while thinking he found it out. "I think he wants to speak with us about the deck I gave you," Jaden said.

"Why should he want that, even if he wants to talk about the deck then why do you have to come with me?" Zane asked and raised his left eyebrow.

"Maybe someone told him that I gave you the deck," Jaden said.

"If he knows about the deck than we are in big trouble," Zane said.

"We won't be in trouble," Jaden said with confidence.

"I hope you're right," Zane said. When they reached his office Zane knocked on the door.

"Come in," Sheppard said while he was sitting on his chair and he saw Zane and Jaden walk inside.

"Why did you want to speak with us," Jaden asked and took a seat opposite of the Chancellor and Zane took the seat next to Jaden. They looked at the Chancellor and saw that he didn't look happy.

"I think you know why I called you here," Sheppard said.

"Because of the deck I have?" Zane asked and wasn't surprised.

"Preciously, I know that Jaden gave you the deck so that's the reason why he is here as well," Sheppard said.

"How do you know I gave Zane that deck?" Jaden asked.

"Chazz told Crowler and Crowler told me," Sheppard said and then looked at Zane. "you may be the best duelist I have here but you know that you will be expelled because you use an forbidden and dangerous deck," Sheppard told Zane.

Zane was shocked to hear him say that he would be expelled while this was his last year.

"And you will be expelled for having this deck and giving it to Zane while you knew this deck was forbidden to use," Sheppard said angry.

"If it's forbidden to use then why should he release those cards?" Jaden asked and saw that the Chancellor was surprised by his question.

"You will be expelled and you still ask me this question?" Sheppard asked angry.

"You shouldn't believe everything they say," Jaden said.

"So Pegasus lied about that deck?" Sheppard asked.

"I tell you one thing, if you expel us you will regret it," Jaden said and walked away but he stopped in the door opening and then turned back. "I don't care if you expel me because I can go back to the pro league but I should be careful with Zane," he said and then walked out the office.

"He's threatening me," Sheppard said to himself. "I don't want you to use that deck again or I will expel you directly, now go back to the class!" Sheppard said angry.

Zane walked calmly out his office and saw Jaden leaning to the wall next to the door and he was smiling as well. "We're going to get expelled and you're happy," Zane said angry.

"Believe me he won't expel us, he's already trying to find some information about your deck," Jaden said.

Zane walked back to the class but Jaden still stood still. Zane stopped walking when he saw that Jaden wasn't following him so he turned to Jaden. "Why aren't you going back to class?" Zane asked.

"Why should we, Crowler can't teach and we know already everything that they will teach us at school," Jaden said.

"I know but if we don't go to class we will have trouble again," Zane said and walked to the class.

Jaden grumbled but run to Zane. "You're no fun," Jaden said joking and Zane responded with an "hmm". The whole way back to the class no one said anything. When they walked back in the class everyone looked to them and were surprised to see that Zane was angry.

"This can't be good," Alexis said.

"Why do you think?" Jaden asked.

"Because Zane never is angry," Alexis said.

"It isn't very bad," Jaden said.

Zane was Furious now and everyone saw it except Jaden. "IT ISN'T BAD. WE ARE GOING TO GET EXPELLED AND YOU SAY THAT IT ISN'T BAD!" Zane yelled furious in Jaden's ear. Everyone was shocked to hear him say that they were going to get expelled.

Crowler was actually happy to hear that Jaden is going to get expelled but not that Zane was going to get expelled.

"Why are you so angry? He won't expel us and even if he does you will still become a pro duelist," Jaden said calm.

"How do you know that for sure?" Zane asked.

"Remember I've connections so I can find a sponsor for you in a few days," Jaden said.

"Why is Chancellor Sheppard going to expel **you**," Crowler asked Jaden.

"He isn't going to expel me or Zane and that's something between me and him," Jaden said rudely.

"How can you be so sure that he isn't going to expel **you**?" Crowler asked.

"He's right, I'm not going to expel them," Sheppard said from behind Jaden and Zane.

They both were surprised to hear him. They turned around and saw Sheppard standing in the door opening. "What did I tell you," Jaden said to Zane.

"How could you be so sure about that?" Zane asked.

"When we left his office he called Pegasus and asked him about your deck and he explained him everything and after that he tried to catch up with us but we were already in the class," Jaden said.

Sheppard was shocked to hear him say everything he did the past five minutes. "I don't know how you know that but that's not important. I'm shouldn't threaten you with expulsion," Sheppard excused.

"I knew you wouldn't expel us so I don't care but you did scare Zane," Jaden said and then looked at Zane and saw that he wasn't angry anymore.

"Now that this problem is solved I have to go back to the paperwork," Sheppard sighed.

"Can I talk with you for a few seconds, this is important?" Jaden asked the Chancellor. The Chancellor nodded and they both walked out the class.

"I hope you have a good reason because I have a lot of work to do," Sheppard said.

"I think the fate of the school is important enough," Jaden said.

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked confused.

"I know the sacred beast cards are hidden under this school and the shadow riders are going to try and free them," Jaden said.

"How do you know that the sacred beast cards are hidden under this school and how do you know about the shadow riders?" Sheppard asked.

"Remember that I read about them so I know everything about them but don't worry they will attack in a few weeks so you still have some time left to prepare," Jaden said and walked back in the class without the Chancellor letting answer him. When Jaden entered the classroom again everyone looked at him but he ignored them and walked back to his seat next to Alexis. "Why is everyone looking at me?" Jaden asked Alexis.

Alexis looked around the class and everyone was looking at Jaden like he said. Alexis lift her shoulders "I don't know," she said. "Just ignore them and they will stop looking at you," Alexis said.

After class Jaden walked to the slifer dorm so he could spend some time with Syrus and Chumley while he was walking to the slifer dorm he heard someone running to him. When he turned around he saw that it was Alexis. Jaden let Alexis first catch her breath. After a minute Alexis caught her breath. "What are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"I didn't see you walking to the dorm so I began to search for you but where are you going?" Alexis asked.

"I'm going to the slifer dorm so I can spend some time with Syrus and Chumley, do you want to come with me?" Jaden asked hoping she would say 'yes'.

"I don't know if they will hate me because they don't like obelisks," Alexis said.

"I'm sure they don't hate you, you have seen them before and they didn't hate you then so why would they hate you now?" Jaden asked. "Now come with me and if you don't like it there we can always go back to the obelisk dorm," Jaden said and took Alexis hand and walked to the slifer dorm.

When Jaden took Alexis her hand she blushed but she didn't pull back. When they reached the slifer dorm Jaden let loose of Alexis her hand. "You can come walk back to the obelisk dorm now or you can spend a while here," Jaden said.

"I'll stay here," Alexis said and they walked to the room where Jaden stayed when he was still in the slifer dorm. When they walked in the room they saw Syrus and Chumley laying on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Syrus asked when he saw Jaden and Alexis standing in the door opening.

"Did you really think that when I left the slifer dorm that I would forget you," Jaden said smiling.

"What is Alexis doing here than?" Chumley asked.

"Alexis decided to come with me," Jaden said and took a seat so that Alexis could lay on the bed. The whole day Alexis and Jaden stayed at the slifer dorm. Jaden and Alexis were about to leave but Syrus stopped them.

"Before you go do you know where Chazz is because I haven't seen him for a few days," Syrus said.

"I haven't seen him either. Maybe he's sick or something," Alexis said.

Jaden was smiling and everyone saw him. "What did you do with him?" Syrus asked.

"I didn't do anything to him. He left the duel academy the day before I told everyone who I was," Jaden said.

"Why did he leave?" Alexis asked.

"He had a duel with Bastion and he lost and after that he left duel academy," Jaden said and walked out the room and Alexis followed him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alexis asked.

"I didn't think you would miss him and I'm sure he will come back one day," Jaden said and he walked Alexis back to the girls dorm and after that he walked to the boys dorm.

The next day everyone was waiting for the Chancellor because he would have an announcement to make.

"Students this is Chancellor Sheppard speaking. you all know that the school duel between north academy is approaching. We haven't chosen anyone to represent us so. I want you all to study hard so that you'll be the one representing our duelist for the school duel," Sheppard said.

After the announcement was made Chancellor Sheppard asked Zane, Crowler and a few other teachers to go to his office. When Zane walked in Sheppard's office he saw that he was the last one to arrive. "Why did you want to have me here?" Zane asked Chancellor Sheppard.

"We know that the north academy will have a first year student to represent them so it would only be fair if we would use a first year student as well but we don't know who we have to pick," Sheppard said.

"I would choose Jaden," Zane said.

"I thought you would suggest him but he is a pro duelist," Sheppard sighed.

"We didn't know he was until he told us and I'm sure they won't recognize him," Zane said with a smile.

"I didn't think of that before. The decision is made, Jaden will represent us for the school duel," Sheppard announced.

'Why has that slifer slacker to represent us' Crowler thought angry. "I would suggest Bastion or Alexis," Crowler said.

"Why should you choose for one of them?" Sheppard asked.

"They are the top students from our school," Crowler said.

"I know you don't like Jaden but don't you want to win right?" Zane asked.

"Of course I want to win," Crowler said nervous.

"If you want to win then you have to agree with us," Zane said. Crowler didn't say anything but mumbled something under his breath and walked out Sheppard's office.

"I guess he agrees with us," Sheppard said with a small smile.

When they were done Zane left the office and walked to Jaden's room to inform him. When he stood in front of his door he knocked on his door and he heard Jaden unlock his door and then he opened the door.

After Jaden opened the door he was Shocked to see Zane standing in front of the door. "W What brings you here?" Jaden asked shocked.

"I came to tell you that you're representing us for the school duel," Zane said.

"hmm… I would say that you would represent us," Jaden said.

"Wait… aren't you happy to have such a big honor?" Zane asked surprised.

"Did you forget that I'm a pro duelist but to answer your question I'm happy to represent us," Jaden said with a huge smile. "But Sheppard told us that he didn't choose anyone," Jaden said.

"I had to go to his office to ask me who I should choose for our school," Zane said.

It took Jaden a few second to understand what he meant. "You chose me?" Jaden asked in disbelief.

"I did," Zane said.

"Why didn't Chancellor Sheppard choose you?" Jaden asked.

"They will choose a first year student so Sheppard thought it would be fair if we would choose a first year student as well," Zane said.

"So Chazz will come back earlier than I thought," Jaden said to his self but Zane heard him.

"What do you mean 'Chazz will come back earlier than you thought?" Zane asked.

"Chazz left duel academy because he lost twice to me and once to Bastion and now he will come back so he can show us how good he really is," Jaden said.

"I don't think that Chazz left because he lost a few times," Zane said and walked out of Jaden's room to leave Jaden on his own but he stopped in the door opening. "don't tell anyone you will represent us," Zane said and closed the door before Jaden could ask 'why.'

'I didn't think Chancellor Sheppard would choose me to represent duel academy' Jaden thought and closed the door again and walked back to his bed. 'I hope my headache will be over when the school duel is' Jaden thought when he went through his hair with his hands.

**I know that the duel between Titan and Jaden is before the school duel but I decided to switch those two duels, the duel between Harrington and Jaden I would be exactly the same as on the anime but Alexis is still Jaden's 'fiancée**_**'. **_**Maybe I'll do the duel between Harrington and Jaden in a flashback over a few chapters but you'll see that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got the cards from the story 'Awakening' and 'Darkness is my ally' Which are both from YugiohFreak54. I suggest you to read his story. I like those like his stories.**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Duel spirits talking"_

**Chapter 7: Chazz vs. Jaden**

Today was the day that the north academy would arrive but before they will arrive the Chancellor will tell everyone that Jaden will duel the top student of north academy. Chancellor Sheppard would announce it before the north academy will arrive. Everyone was now sitting in class, they weren't learning something but they were waiting for the Chancellor to walk in the class. Jaden was now sitting next to Alexis and they were talking about the student who would represent them.

"Who do you think will Chancellor Sheppard choose?" Jaden asked Alexis.

Alexis looked around the class and thought for a while before answering. "I would say Zane but I heard that the Chancellor would choose a first year student because they use a first year student as well. I would say you or Bastion because you're the best duelists here," Alexis said.

Jaden was shocked to hear Alexis say that he would be the one to duel for them. "Actually I would say that he would choose you. Everyone says that you're the best duelist because you beat me in a duel," Jaden said with a smile.

"Because you told everyone I won but only we knew that you won," Alexis said. "But do you really think the Chancellor would choose me?" Alexis asked and Jaden nodded. When Alexis saw him nod she blushed a bit. "But wait… I'm pretty sure he would choose you because you're a pro duelist so we will win for sure then," Alexis said.

"I think he won't choose me because I'm a pro duelist. I'm sure the north academy will know who I'm," Jaden said because he knew that the Chancellor first didn't want to choose Jaden because of the reason that he's a pro duelist.

Everyone saw that the doors opened and saw the Chancellor with Dr. Crowler walking in. "After a few days watching your duels we've found the student which is going to represent us. Many of you think that it's Zane but he isn't because we're choosing a first year duelist because they use a first year duelist as well. Zane do you want to tell everyone who the student is we chose?" Sheppard asked.

"Wait did you choose the student?" Alexis asked surprised and Zane nodded and then walked to the Chancellor.

"The student I suggested was Jaden and we all agreed with it. First we didn't want to choose him because maybe they know that he's the elemental king but we didn't even know that Jaden was him so we doubt that the north academy knows that he is the elemental king," Zane said and walked back to his seat.

"What did it say," Alexis said playful.

"I didn't think they would choose me," Jaden lied. After Chancellor told that Jaden was the one who was going to duel they walked to the docks to wait for the north academy. After five minutes the north academy reached the docks and all the students were on the wall.

"Nice to see you again Foster," Sheppard said sarcastic.

"Hello Sheppard," Foster replied. "I have a feeling that this year we're going to win," Foster said smiling.

"We'll see about that," Sheppard said. "Where is your duelist?" Sheppard asked.

"Here he comes," Foster said and everyone began to yell. "CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" and Chazz walked to the dock. Whole duel academy was shocked expect Jaden and Zane. Jaden wasn't shocked because he knew the duelist he would duel would be Chazz and Zane was surprised that Jaden knew that he would duel Chazz.

"How did you know that you would duel Chazz?" Zane asked surprised.

"I had a feeling he wouldn't be gone for long," Jaden said. "Hello Chazz, long time not seen," Jaden said taunting.

"Whatever slacker, I didn't come here to duel you," Chazz said annoyed.

"Actually you did come here to duel me," Jaden said smiling.

"I'm going to duel you, the biggest loser on the whole island," Chazz said laughing.

"We'll see who the biggest loser is after this match," Jaden said and then saw a helicopter or actually multiple helicopters coming. Jaden knew who the two persons were in the helicopter.

"SLADE! JAGGER! What are you guys doing here?!" Chazz shouted above the sound of the helicopter.

We're here to broadcast the duel life!" Slade shouted back at Chazz.

"Let's get ready for the duel," Jaden said and everyone walked back to the academy to get ready for the duel.

**Duel academy locker room**

Chazz was looking through his deck and then heard footsteps coming from behind him. Chazz turned around to see Slade and Jagger standing behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chazz asked annoyed

"I hope you didn't forget about our little project to plan the world," Slade said.

"N-no of c-course n-not," Chazz said stuttering. "Now can you leave me alone because I need to get ready for a duel," Chazz said irritated.

"That's why we're here," Jagger said and opened a case full with duel monster cards. "This are the rarest cards in the world and we want you to use these cards during your duel," Jagger said and they walked away from Chazz.

Chazz stared at the case in front of him. His brothers stopped in the door opening.

"Remember, Chazz. In order to achieve world domination we need to control three areas. Jagger and I have taken control of our areas so now it's up to you to control you area. Slade said and he closed the door.

"I have to win to make my brothers proud!" Chazz shouted angry but unknowing to him Jaden was listening to him.

'So Chazz is dueling for his brothers. I'll make sure that they pay for what they have tried to do to me and for making Chazz such an egoist," Jaden thought.

**Duel arena**

Chazz stood at the entrance for waiting for the school duel to get underway.

"**Students of north academy and duel academy! Welcome to the annual school duel! Representing north academy Chazz Princeton!" **Crowler said and Chazz walked to the duel arena and all the students from north academy shouted "CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!"

"**Please calm down! Representing duel academy Jaden Yuki!"** Crowler said

Jaden walked to the arena. When he stood on the arena everyone began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Jaden asked looking around.

"You forgot your duel disk stupid slifer slacker," Chazz said laughing.

"That really sucks. Now what am I going to do?" Jaden asked himself.

"You can take mine," Alexis said and took her duel disk in her hand to throw at Jaden.

"No thanks, I don't like the color blue. No offence," Jaden said.

"Then how are you going to duel if you don't have a duel disk?" Chazz asked annoyed.

"I will get my own duel disk," Jaden said.

"I can't let you get to your stupid dorm to get your duel disk. That will take to long," Chazz said angry.

"Who said that I had to go to my dorm," Jaden said laughing.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Chazz asked.

Around Jaden's left arm came a shadow which began to get darker with each passing second until you couldn't see his left arm. After that the shadow disappeared and you saw a duel disk on his arm. The duel disk was dark blue and had a dark yellow eye in the middle with a black pupil. When Jaden activated his duel disk all the monster zones began to spin around. When it stopped you saw that all the monster zones were next to each other.

Jaden looked to Chazz and saw that his jaw was dropped. When he turned around he saw that all the students jaw were dropped. "Hello, what happened to you?!" Jaden yelled which brought everyone out of his thoughts. "What's wrong with you?" Jaden asked jokingly.

"Can you tell us what happened, first you didn't have a duel disk on your arm and then came some black stuff and then you did have a duel disk," Syrus said.

"That's my secret," Jaden said and then the same thing happened. There were some shadow on the ground and they began to get darker with each second. Until it was completely black and then it disappeared but this time a case was standing on the ground. Jaden picked his deck out of his case and saw that everyone had his jaw dropped again. "I thought that after the first time it wouldn't surprise you again," Jaden said.

After a minute everyone was out of his/her thoughts. "Are we going to duel?" Jaden asked Chazz.

"Let's duel!" Chazz yelled.

"Get your game on!" Jaden roared. And they both picked up five cards.

Chazz 4000 – hand 5

Jaden 4000 – hand 5

"You can go first," Jaden said.

"At least you have some manners," Chazz said and drew his card. He looked at his card and smirked. "I summon mask dragon (attack 1400/defense 1100) to the field in attack mode and lay one card face down," Chazz said.

"My turn," Jaden said and drew his card. "You think that I'm stupid and that I don't know anything about that dragon's effect," Jaden said smiling and inserted one card in his spell/ trap card zone. "I activate the spell card tribute to the doom. This card allows me to send one card from my hand to the grave to destroy one card from your field," Jaden said and picked one card from his hand and send it to his grave. A hand came out of the ground and picked Chazz's mask dragon and dragged it in the ground.

"How dare you destroy my dragon? My…" Chazz said angry.

"I'm not finished. I lay three cards facedown and end my turn," Jaden said and played three cards in his spell/trap card zone.

"My turn," Chazz said and drew a card from his deck. "I summon my x-head cannon (attack 1800/defense 1500) to the field in attack mode and attack your life points directly," Chazz said but his attack was cancelled by negate attack so Chazz ended his turn with one face down.

A monster that had twin cannons on each shoulder rose to the field in attack mode.

Jaden drew his card without saying something. "I special summon evil hero infernal prodigy (attack 300/ defense 600) in attack mode," Jaden said. The monster was a human with dark purple skin and it had four bat wings. Two wings came out his head and two came out his back.

"Where is your elemental hero deck?" Chazz asked when he saw Jaden's monster.

"Did you really think that that is my only deck?" Jaden asked.

"**Because Jaden summoned a monster that isn't an official card he'll be disqualified!" **Crowler said in the mike.

"It's a real card so this duel will continue," Sheppard said from his chair and Crowler walked to his chair as well.

"Now I tribute my monster so I can summon evil hero malicious edge (attack 2600/ defense 1800) in attack mode," Jaden said and his prodigy disappeared and a new monster was summoned. This monster looked like a warrior covered purple/ dark blue leather from head to toe, spikes covering his body and on both hands he had three claws.

"You must be cheating. It's impossible to summon a level seven monster with only one sacrifice," Chazz said angry.

"He has a special ability, if you control one or more monsters this card needs only one sacrifice," Jaden said. "I end my turn," Jaden said and drew one card. "If you wonder why I drew a card. It's my evil hero infernal prodigy special ability. When he's a tribute for a 'hero' monster I get to draw one card at my end face," Jaden explained.

"My turn!" Chazz yelled and drew one card from his deck. "I summon my armed dragon lv3 (attack 1200/ defense 900) in attack mode and lay one card face down and end my turn," Chazz said and one card appeared in Chazz's spell/trap card zone.

"MY turn," Jaden said and drew a card. "I attack your armed dragon with my malicious edge," Jaden said.

"I don't think so, I activate my trap card negate attack," Chazz said and activated his trap stopped Jaden's attack.

"I end my turn," Jaden said.

Chazz drew his card and smirked. "I activate my armed dragon special ability. By sending him to the graveyard I can summon my armed dragon lv5 but he won't be staying here long because I activate the spell card lvl up so I can send my armed dragon lvl five to graveyard to summon my armed dragon lv7," Chazz said. "but he won't be staying here for either because I activate another lvl up so now I will summon my armed dragon lv10 in attack mode (attack 3000/ defense 2000)," Chazz said.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" all the north academy students yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Jaden yelled angry. When the students heard how mad he was they all stopped.

"I attack your monster with my armed dragon," Chazz said.

"I activate first trap which is magic cylinder and I follow it up with enchanted javelin. I gain three thousand life points and you loose three thousand life points," Jaden said and everyone's jaw dropped again.

Jaden 7000 – hand 2

Chazz 1000 – hand 0

"How dare you do that to me," Chazz said angry.

"Because you can't do anything it's my turn again," Jaden said and picked one card from his deck. "I lay one card face down and switch my malicious edge to defense mode, then I end my turn," Jaden said.

"I draw," Chazz said and drew a card. "I activate the spell card pot of greed so I can draw two cards," Chazz said and a green pot came on the field but I self-destructed when Chazz drew two cards. "I send one card to the grave to destroy your malicious edge," Chazz said and discarded his right card and Jaden's malicious edge was destroyed. "Now I summon my v-tiger yet (attack1600/defense 1800) in attack mode. Now I attack you with my armed dragon," Chazz said.

A jet that had a face of a lion zoomed to the field in attack mode.

Jaden activated his facedown card which was negate attack. "Sorry but you've to wait until your next turn to attack me. I think you end your turn," Jaden said.

"It's your turn," Chazz said angry.

"Come on where is the love," Jaden said mocking which made Chazz even angrier. Jaden ignored him and drew his card. "I summon one monster face down in defence position and lay one card face down," Jaden said and placed one card in his spell/trap card zone and one monster on his monster zone. "It's your turn again," Jaden said.

"My turn," Chazz said and drew a card. "I attack your monster with my armed dragon," Chazz said. The monster that Jaden had facedown was Evil hero sentinel (attack 500/defense 2800). Now I attack your life points directly with my x-head cannon and my v-tiger yet," Chazz said and they attacked Jaden directly.

Jaden 4000 – hand 0

Chazz 1000 – hand 1

"It's my turn again," Jaden said and drew a card and smiled. "I activate the spell card pot of greed so I can two card," Jaden said and drew two cards. I lay one card facedown and then I activate the spell card graceful charity. So I draw three cards and discard two of them," Jaden said and drew three cards and discarded two of them to the graveyard. "Neither of them will be staying in the graveyard for long because I activate the spell card disgraceful charity so the cards I just discarded return to my hand. Now I activate the spell card monster reborn to bring back my evil hero sentinel (attack 500/Defence 2800) in defence mode," Jaden said.

A large fiend wearing a blood red armor appeared on Jaden's sided of the field. Kneeling down as he held a big black shield in front of him.

"Now I lay one card facedown and end my turn," Jaden said and one card appeared face down on Jaden's field.

"Finally," Chazz said and drew one card from his deck and added it to his hand. "I attack your monster with my armed dragon," Chazz said.

"Did you really think that I'm so stupid to make this mistake twice? I activate the spell card block attack. Now your monster is switched to defence mode and can't change back to attack mode until my spell card is destroyed," Jaden said smiling.

"Fine, I end my turn," Chazz said and Jaden drew three cards. "Why are you drawing cards?" Chazz asked.

"It's the special ability of my defender. If this card is in defence position I can draw three cards during your end face," Jaden said and added the three cards to his hand.

"My turn," Jaden said and drew one card. "I lay one card face down and end my turn," Jaden said.

Chazz drew a card and added it to his hand. "I activate my spell card frontline base. I don't need to explain this to you because you already know from our last duel," Chazz said and activated his spell card. Chazz then picked one card from his hand. "I summon y-dragon head (attack 1500/defence1600) in attack mode and I activate my pot of greed so I can draw two cards," Chazz said and drew two cards. "Thanks to frontline base I can summon w-wing catapult (attack 1300/defence1500 in attack mode," Chazz said.

A red dragon rose to the field in attack mode and a blue yet with missiles appeared on the field.

"I end my turn with one face down," Chazz said and inserted one card in his spell/trap card zone and Jaden drew three extra cards and added them to his hand.

"My draw," Jaden said and drew a card and smirked. "I activate the spell card dark fusion," Jaden said.

"I never heard of that card. What does it do?" Chazz asked.

"You never heard of that card because I'm the only one who has them. This card allows me to fuse two monsters together just like polymerization but this fusion monster must be a fiend type," Jaden explained. "I fuse my elemental hero Sparkman and clayman together to fusion summon elemental hero lighting golem (attack 2400/ defence1500) in attack mode," Jaden said.

A monster that looked like elemental hero thunder giant appeared on the field expect this monster had lightning around him.

"Now I activate his special ability. Once per turn he can destroy one monster on the field and I choose your armed dragon lv10," Jaden said.

Lightning golem pointed one of his hand to the armed dragon and streaks of lightning jumped from his hand and hit the dragon. The lightning surrounded the dragon until the dragon exploded.

"Don't forget that I still haven't attacked you with him. Attack w-wing catapult!" Jaden demanded.

"I was waiting for you to attack. Now I activate my spell card draining shield. This trap card negates your attack and I gain life points equal to your golem's attack points," Chazz said.

Chazz 3400 – hand 0

Jaden 4000 – hand 5

"I end my turn with one face down," Jaden said and placed one card in his spell/trap card zone.

"I draw," Chazz said and drew one card and smiled. "I summon z-metal tank (attack 1500/ defence 1300) in attack mode. Now I remove my five monsters from play to summon vwxyz-dragon catapult cannon (attack 3000/defence 2800) in attack mode and I attack your lightning golem," Chazz said and Jaden's lightning golem was destroyed.

Chazz 3400 – hand 0

Jaden 3400 – hand 8 (**an: I already added the three cards from evil hero sentinel here**)

"My turn," Jaden said and drew a card. "I play three cards facedown and end my turn," Jaden said and placed three cards in his spell/trap card zone.

"My turn," Chazz said and drew a card. "I activate the spell card, card of sanctity this spell card let's us both draw cards until we both have six cards in our hands," Chazz said and drew six cards while Jaden draw none. "I activate the spell card limited removal. This card doubles the attack points of all my machine type monsters for one turn but when I end my turn all my machine type monsters are destroyed," Chazz said and his dragon's attack points where doubled. "Thanks to it special ability I can choose the position of your monster and I choose attack position," Chazz said and Jaden's evil hero stood up. "Now attack his sentinel and end this duel," Chazz said and his machine type monster attacked Jaden's evil hero.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cards. The cards are made by YugiohFreak54.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Duel spirits talking"_

**Chapter 7: Chazz vs. Jaden**

All the students from the north academy were happy but when the smoke vanished they saw that Jaden was still standing. "How can you still be standing?" Chazz asked in disbelief.

"I activated my trap card draining shield and you know what that card does," Jaden said smiling when his life points rose to over nine thousand.

"He has now more than nine thousand life points," Alexis said gasping.

"I don't think anyone ever had so many life points," Zane said.

"Do you end your turn?" Jaden asked.

"No, I activate the spell card mystical space typhoon to destroy my limited removal so my dragon head cannon won't be destroyed," Chazz said. **(an: I don't know if that works)**

"I end my turn with one face down," Chazz said smiling.

Jaden 9400 – hand 6

Chazz 3400 – hand 4

"Didn't you wonder why I always kept increasing my life points?" Jaden asked.

"No, I don't care about that," Chazz growled.

"You should," Jaden said and drew a card. "You know that I could win a few rounds ago but I wanted to have some fun," Jaden said.

"Do you know why he kept increasing his life points?" Alexis asked Zane but he shook his head.

"I will summon cyber-stein (attack 700/defence 500) in attack mode," Jaden said.

"What will he do for you," Chazz said laughing.

"I activate his special ability," Jaden said smiling.

"What does it do?" Chazz asked.

"I can pay five thousand life points to summon a fusion monster from my extra deck," Jaden said.

"Five thousand life points, that's not worth it," Chazz said.

"actually it does. I pay five thousand life points to summon five headed dragon (attack 5000/defence 5000)to the field in attack mode!" Jaden said and a dragon with five heads came to Jaden's field.

"No way. He has the five headed dragon," Alexis said with her jaw dropped.

"normally I don't have this card in my deck because it's to strong but because you always make fun of my dueling skills I thought that I should learn you the hard way," Jaden said.

"I activate the spell card block attack so your monster can't attack," Chazz said smiling.

"I don't care, I have enough monster that can still destroy that monster," Jaden said. "I end my turn after I activate the spell card infinite cards. Now we don't have a maximum to the amount of cards in our hands," Jaden said.

"My draw," Chazz said and drew a card. "I activate the spell card dark hole. This spell card destroys all monsters on the field so say good bye to your five headed dragon," Chazz said smiling.

"I activate the trap card magic jammer. This card negates your spell card and destroys it by sending one card to the grave," Jaden said and discarded one card.

"I end my turn," Chazz said annoyed.

Jaden drew a card without saying something. "I don't know why you didn't attack my monster but I don't care because I didn't loose any life points," Jaden said. "I activate the spell card cost down. By discarding one card I decrease the level of all monsters in my hand by two until the end of my turn," Jaden said and discarded one card from his hand. "now I sacrifice my cyber-stein to summon my evil hero wicked blader (attack 3000/ defence2800) in attack mode," Jaden said.

A monster that had the built of evil hero malicious edge but the visor of inferno wing rose from a portal to the field. Chazz saw that the monsters hands were claws that were five or six yards long. When everyone saw that they gulped and Jaden had to laugh about that. "I attack your monster with my evil hero wicked blader," Jaden said.

"Are you crazy, you will destroy both monsters!" Chazz yelled.

"so what, if I do that your best monster is destroyed but I still have them," Jaden said and both monsters attacked each other but in the end they both were destroyed.

"I end my turn," Jaden said.

"My draw," Chazz said and drew one card and added it to his hand. "I end my turn," Chazz said and Jaden drew three cards because of the effect of his sentinel

"My turn," Jaden said and drew a card and added it to his hand as well. "I end my turn with one face down," Jaden said.

"My draw," Chazz said and drew a card. "I summon mask dragon in defence mode," Chazz said and Jaden drew three cards.

"My draw," Jaden said.

Chazz drew a card without saying something. "I end my turn with one face down," Chazz said and Jaden drew because of his monsters effect.

"you should've attacked me," Jaden said and drew another card. "I activate my spell card dark fusion. I fuse my evil hero sentinel with my evil hero nightmare in my hand to fusion summon evil hero darkness (attack 7500/defence 5500) in attack mode," Jaden said.

A monster that was completely covered in shadows arose behind Jaden. Its form completely blocked the moon. It wings were fifteen feet long and its arms were lowered showing hooked claws. The eyes of the monsters were glowing red. His face was similar to evil hero malicious edge's face except this monster didn't have the plume that malicious edge has.

When everyone saw this monster they showed fear from this monster. Chazz walked a few feet back because he was scared of the monster. If he could walk back further he would've done that.

"seven thousand five hundred attack points!" Chazz yelled in fear.

"I told you I had strong monsters to attack you with," Jaden said. "But you're lucky. This card can't inflict battle damage to you so you're safe but I can still attack you with him," Jaden said smiling. "why are you scared of this monster. He isn't so scary as you think," Jaden said laughing. "I end my turn," Jaden said.

"m-my turn," Chazz stuttered. "I activate the spell card monster reborn to summon back my armed dragon lv10," Chazz said.

"Sorry but I activate another magic jammer so I send again a card to the graveyard to destroy your spell card," Jaden said.

"I end my turn with one face down," Chazz said and placed one card in his spell/trap card zone.

"my draw," Jaden said. "I place one card face down and end my turn. Make this turn count because this will be your last turn," Jaden said.

"I draw," Chazz said and drew a card. "I activate the spell card premature burial. I pay eight hundred life points to summon my armed dragon lv10 (attack 3000/ defence 2000) in attack mode." Chazz said and his dragon came back to the field. "now I activate his special ability," Chazz said.

"I activate the trap divine wrath. I discard one card from my hand to negate your monsters effect and I destroy that monster," Jaden said and discarded one card.

"I end my turn," Chazz said.

"This duel is over," Jaden said and drew a card. "first I activate the effect of Gaia, defender of earth (attack 4000/ defence 4000). I special summon it to your field, and I gain two tokens," Jaden said.

A giant made from various rocks appeared on Chazz's field and Jaden gained two smaller monsters

"now I sacrifice my two tokens to summon yubel (attack 0/defence 0) in attack mode," Jaden said and the two tokens disappeared.

A monster that could looked demonic. Her most noticeable features are her sickly-pink skin, large black wings. She had three eyes, her right eye is yellow, her left eye is teal and her vertical eye is orange.

"Now I activate the spell card super polymerization. This card can only be activated if I discard two cards from my hand I can fuse two monsters together," Jaden said.

"Why should you do that because it's precisely the same as polymerization?" Chazz asked.

"Actually it isn't, now I fuse my evil hero darkness with your of Gaia, defender of earth to summon evil hero dark Gaia (attack ?/defence 0) in attack mode," Jaden said.

When the card was played a strong wind came and everyone began to scream. When the wind died the ground split open and you could see molten lava. After a few seconds a shadow emerged from the molten lava and floated next to Jaden. The monster was covered in meteoric rocks that glowed with molten lava.

"you can't say that these cards are illegal because my duel disk can real those cards so it has to be legal and if you don't believe me you can try it on another duel disk when the duel is over," Jaden said.

"Can you tell me why his attack points are undetermined? And why should you sacrifice your evil hero darkness, it was the strongest monster on the field?" Chazz asked.

"I sacrificed him because my Gaia's attack points are equal to the combined attack points of the two monsters I sacrificed so that means the four thousand attack points from Gaia, defender of earth and the seven thousand five hundred from my evil hero darkness so that means my Gaia has eleven thousand five hundred attack points," Jaden said smiling and he saw that Chazz was scared.

"I'm not ending my turn. Now I activate the spell card premature burial and you know what that means. I pay eight hundred life points to bring back my evil hero darkness," Jaden said and his evil hero came back to the field. "Now I remove one light and one dark monster from play to special summon another monster," Jaden said and took two cards from his graveyard placed them in his pocket.

"It can't be!" Bastion yelled surprised.

"What monster is he going to summon?" Syrus asked.

"You will see that," Bastion said.

"I summon black luster soldier, envoy of the beginning (attack 3000/ defence 2500) in attack mode," Jaden said.

A monster with a blue body, golden armor, a blue helmet, a sword in his right hand and a shield in his left hand arose to the field.

"No way! The legendary black luster soldier!" Zane said I disbelief.

"You must be cheating! I didn't send one light monster to your graveyard," Chazz yelled.

"Why do you always say that I'm cheating. I'm a better duelist as you so you accept it," Jaden said angry.

"You win because you cheated!" Chazz yelled.

"I don't cheat. I end my turn with two face downs but before that I activate the spell card," Jaden said and placed three cards in his spell and trap card zone but activated the first of them which surprised everyone.

"I play the spell card meteor of destruction. If you have more than three thousand life points this spell card inflicts one thousand damage to your life points," Jaden said with a smirk. A meteor appeared in the sky and I went to Chazz. When the meteor hit Chazz he yelped in pain.

After the fire died you could see that Chazz was hurt. "Why did it feel like that was real?" Chazz asked panting. Everyone was shocked to hear him say that.

Somewhere in domino city. 'I didn't gave you those cards to use them for evil' a small boy with spiky hear thought. "What is he doing with those cards, he's using them to hurt his opponent," a tall boy with yellow hear said.

**Back at duel academy**

"I sacrifice one monster took keep Yubel on the field," Jaden said and send his five headed dragon to the graveyard.

"My turn," Chazz said and drew a card.

"I activate the trap card call of the haunted to bring back my five headed dragon," Jaden said and activated his right card. A few seconds later his five headed dragon reappeared on the field.

"You should've attacked me last turn," Chazz said. "I activate the spell card premature burial to bring back my vwxyz-dragon head cannon ( attack 3000/defence 2800) in attack mode. Now I activate another limited removal so my machine monster attack points are doubled," Chazz said smiling. "Now it's time to end this duel. I attack Yubel with my dragon head cannon," Chazz said.

"Don't do it…!" Slade yelled but he never could finish the sentence.

"Don't even try to say something else," Jaden said angry and his eyes changed to gold and Slade and Jagger both shut their mouths.

Chazz ignored his brother. "End this duel now!" Chazz said and his monster shot missiles to Yubel. Jaden's whole field was covered in smoke.

"You lose just like I said you would," Chazz said laughing.

"Jaden can't lose," Alexis said gasping and all the students from north academy began clapping and all the duel academy were angry.

"I win, I knew when you beat me it was luck," Chazz said and the smoke began to disappear and Jaden began to laugh. When the smoke was completely disappeared they saw that Jaden and Yubel were still standing. "How is it possible that you're still standing," Chazz said.

"It's Yubel's special ability. She can't be destroyed in battle and I don't lose any life points if she's attacked…," Jaden said.

"So what if she can't be destroyed and if you take no damage," Chazz said.

"I wasn't finished. But all the damage you would've done to me is dealt to you instead," Jaden said smiling and everyone gasped.

"t-that means I-I lost," Chazz said stuttering.

"Yes you did," Jaden said and Chazz's life points dropped to zero and all the monsters vanished but Yubel stayed a little longer.

'_Why did you make the damage real?' _Yubel asked.

"Because he had to pay for what he said about me," Jaden growled.

'_That isn't enough to do that to your opponents,' _Yubel said.

"I could send him to the shadow realm so you can't complain about what I did," Jaden said.

'_You know if Yugi would find this out he would say the same thing' _Yubel said and then disappeared.

"Did you stop recording this duel?" Jagger asked.

"We couldn't stop it because the cameras didn't work," someone from the camera crew said.

"How is that possible!?" Jagger yelled angry and everyone heard Jaden grin. Jagger and Slade looked at Jaden and saw him smiling. After they saw him smile they walked to Chazz and this time they looked furious.

"Why didn't you use the cards we gave you?" Slade asked angry.

"I-I thought I could win on my own," Chazz said.

"You can't do anything on your own," Jagger said.

"I'm by far a better duelist than you both," Chazz said angry.

"You dare to speak against us," Jagger said angry and wanted to slap Chazz. All the student who saw this were shocked to see Jagger do that to Chazz. Jaden already stood next to Chazz. When Jaden saw this he was angry because no one should do this to his own brother. Right before Jagger's hand hit Chazz's face Jaden grabbed Jagger's arm to stop him. Most of the students were shocked to see Jaden do this to Jagger. When Jagger saw what stopped him he was furious again.

"Don't try to do anything fun because this time I won't let you get away so easy," Jaden warned him and Jaden let his arm go and he and Slade walked a few feet away from Jaden.

"It can't be you!" Slade said shocked.

"What do you mean?" Chazz asked them.

"Do you remember when Jagger got back home with a broken leg, arm and he was burns," Slade asked his little brother completely forgotten that he was angry at him because he lost the duel against Jaden and when everyone heard this they gasped again.

"Yes, you told he had a car incident," Chazz replied.

Jagger shook his head. "That was a lie," Jagger said.

"Then what happened?" Chazz asked.

"He did this to Jagger," Slade said and pointed to Jaden and everyone began talking to each other because they didn't belief it was the truth and Chazz looked angry at Jaden but Jaden just laughed.

"It's the truth but you forgot to tell why I did that to you," Jaden said smiling and shocked everyone again but Alexis, Syrus and Chumley were shocked by this more than everyone else.

"Then why did you do that to him," Alexis asked after she recovered from the shock.

"I let them tell you," Jaden said and looked to Jagger and Slade.

After a few seconds Jagger decided to talk. "We found out that he had the rarest card on the world expect the god cards so we tried to buy the card from him but he refused at the beginning. After a while we told him we would pay him ten million for that card but he still refused to give it to him," Jagger said and everyone was surprised again to hear him say that Jaden refused to sell the card for ten million.

Slade continued for Jagger. "after that he walked away but we wanted to have that card so we began to work on a plan to get that card from him so when we came home we began to search information about him. It was very hard to find information about him because no one was named after him so we gave up after two days. A week later we began to search again and found something about his parents," Jagger said.

Jaden was hoping that they wouldn't tell about his parents and was hurt because of the memory they brought back to him. "What did you find about them?" Alexis asked curious because Jaden never told anything about his family. The only thing he told her is that he was a pro duelist. Jaden turned to Alexis with a fake smile. She saw that it was a fake smile and she saw that he had watery eyes as well and she regretted asked them. Everyone who saw this was shocked as well. Jaden turned back to Slade and Jagger and gave them a nod. Even because he hated them he couldn't tell anyone what happened to them so he let them tell them instead.

"We found out that they were murdered in their own house and we read that Jaden saw his parents get murdered and he was shot as well. We read that this happened six years ago so that meant he was then ten years old," Slade said and everyone felt sorry for him and no one said anything. Alexis was the one who took this harder than the rest of the students.

"Why are you telling his past to us?" Chazz asked. He didn't show it but he felt sorry for him as well.

"we saw that there stood that Jaden died in the hospital because of his injury but you can all see that he's still alive but we didn't knew that six years ago," Jagger said and everyone was surprised again.

"Why should they lie about that?" Alexis asked from the side.

"I asked them to tell that for me," Jaden said for the first time since they began telling his about his past. Everyone was wondering the same thing. 'why would he ask that'. "I know you all think why I would do that. It's because after I got out of the hospital I inherited all the money my parents had and I didn't have any family left so I had to live on my own and I didn't want to have the same accident again," Jaden explained and everyone nodded.

"Three years later we heard that there was a new pro duelist so we bought a ticket to watch his duel but you couldn't watch this duel on television. Everyone thought the duel was won by the person on the right but it was the turn of the left duelist which was wearing an armor. It was the turn of the left duelist and when he saw the card he picked he smiled. He then summoned Yubel but because she had zero attack points the opponent thought that he summoned her for the fun so he attacked her but he didn't know her ability and after the attack everyone thought the left duelist lost but everyone was surprised that his life points weren't dropped but instead the right duelist's life points dropped to zero instead. After that he left the duel arena and we followed him and when we were outside we tried to buy the card but before he left he told us that his name was Jaden Yuki and he took his helm of and we saw that it was the same person that here stood except a little younger," Slade said and Chazz and the north students were shocked.

"So you mean that Jaden is a pro duelist," Chazz said and Jaden nodded. Chazz then remembered something. "But you came home with your injury two years ago," Chazz said.

"After that we failed to find about anything about him we decided to look for him so each day we tried to find out where he lived but we didn't find anything because he always walked to another direction and we always lost him after five minutes," Jagger said.

"That's because I had more than one house, actually I had seven houses," Jaden said smiling and everyone couldn't believe what they heard.

"After one month we found out where he lived and we waited until it was midnight. When it was midnight we decided to sneak in his house to take the card from him," Jagger said and everyone looked angry to him but he ignored them.

"When we found the room where he kept his cards we decided to sneak in it. We were lucky that he didn't sleep in the same room where his cards were, or at least that was what we thought. before we could grab the card we heard that a door behind us was shut. When we heard the door shut we turned around and saw that Jaden was standing there and he didn't look very happy. We thought we were stronger than him but we were wrong. Jagger attacked him first but that was the biggest mistake he ever made. He missed Jaden and after that Jaden took his arm just like he did a few minutes ago and broke his arm. After that Jaden had a lighter in his hand and burned his own house down. And jumped out the window which was three floors high. We thought the door was open so we tried to open it and didn't work because it was locked. We didn't know that the fire was spread throughout the whole room until I heard Jagger scream and saw that he was scalded. After that we decided to jump out the window as well. I went first and I landed perfect but Jagger broke his leg when he hit the ground," Slade said.

"You knew that his parents were killed during a robbery and still you robbed him." Alexis said angry.

"So what, he could've accepted the money from us," Slade said. "But now back to our story," he said.

"After Slade was healed we still went to all his duels. The first time we entered the duel arena and Jaden saw us he looked like he would kill us but he didn't do anything to us. We watched ten of his duels but he never used Yubel again. He won all eleven duels and he decided to call himself the 'elemental king', but I don't know why he called himself that because he didn't use 'elemental hero' cards," Slade said.

"he's is the second best duelist in the world!" Chazz yelled in disbelief.

"He's," Slade said.

"But what do you mean 'he didn't use 'elemental hero' cards?" Alexis asked.

"those elf duels he used some random cards but after the duel he called himself the elemental king he began to use 'elemental hero' cards," Jagger said.

"Now that you're finished with your story you should better get home and don't think I ever will forget what you did to me and what you tried to do to Chazz. Next time you know what will happen," Jaden said serious and Jagger and Slade looked angry at Chazz but left directly after that.

**I don't think I'll use five headed dragon again otherwise his deck is to strong and a little spoiler, Yugi will be in the next chapter or in two chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cards. The cards are made by YugiohFreak54.**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Duel spirits talking"_

'_Jaden talking to a duel spirit'_

Chapter 9

It was two days ago that Jaden beat Chazz in the school duel. Chazz decided to stay at duel academy so that he could beat Jaden one day. Jaden was walking to class and was already twenty minutes to late. He was now walking in the hall and heard someone call his name and when he turned around he saw that it was the Chancellor so Jaden waited for him.

"Why did you call me?" Jaden asked as the Chancellor stood next to him.

"I never knew you had such a bad past and I'm sorry for you," Sheppard said.

"I'm over the death of my parents, is there anything else why you called me," Jaden said.

"Actually there is one more thing," Sheppard said.

"I don't know if I can help you but I'll try," Jaden said.

"You told me when you came to duel academy about the shadow riders but can you tell me how you know that they'll come?" Sheppard asked.

"That's my secret, only a few people know about that and maybe it is better that you don't know," Jaden said.

Sheppard looked disappointed but he didn't want to know if it had to do something with his past so he didn't ask another question. "I suggest you better go to class, you're already late and you know what Crowler will do if you're late," Sheppard said and walked away.

Jaden stood still for a few seconds and then continued to walk to his class. When he stood in front of the doors to the class he took a deep breath and then opened the door and walked inside. Everyone turned around to see who walked in the class. "Sorry, I overslept again," Jaden said which made everyone laugh but made Crowler furious but she didn't yell at him for the first time. Jaden walked to his seat next to Alexis. When he sat he saw that Alexis was smiling. "Why are you so happy?" Jaden asked.

Alexis blushed when heard him say that. "D-do you want to go so-somewhere tomorrow?" Alexis stuttered.

"You mean you want to have a date?" Jaden asked which made Alexis blush even harder. She couldn't say anything so she nodded instead. On Jaden's face grew big smile. "Sure," Jaden said with a smile from ear to ear. This time they both blushed and they looked as red as the slifer's Jacket.

"Alexis can you please answer my question?" Crowler asked which brought Jaden and Alexis back from their little conversation. Crowler asked Alexis because he knew Alexis would know the answer.

"Sorry teach but I wasn't paying attention," Alexis said which shocked everyone because Alexis always paid attention to class.

"It my fault teach, I asked her something," Jaden lied which made Crowler furious again.

'He isn't five minutes in my class and he's already distracting everyone. I'll make him pay!' Crowler yelled in her head. "Then can you tell the class what the answer is on my question?" Crowler asked.

"I didn't hear your question either," Jaden said.

"Can you tell the class about the supreme king?" Crowler asked knowing he didn't know the answer because he didn't pay attention to class.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Jaden asked.

"Begin us with telling who he's," Crowler said.

"He was once the king of the world. Everyone thought he was evil because he destroyed many cities and murdered many people but he killed those people because they were evil. His name was Haou," Jaden explained short.

"What can you tell us about the deck?" Crowler asked but he didn't know which deck he used so he couldn't tell Jaden if he was wrong or not. Jaden didn't answer him. "If you don't know which deck he used you can just say it, you won't be embarrassed," Crowler said with a smirk.

Jaden was thinking for a few seconds. 'I don't think they will know I'm his incarnation,' Jaden thought. He looked around the class and saw that everyone was looking at him. He sighted and after that he took a deep breath which made everyone confused. "The deck he used was the evil hero deck," Jaden said which made everyone shocked.

"You mean the deck he used is the same deck you used as Chazz in his duel?" Alexis asked and Jaden nodded.

Crowler didn't believe him. "How do you know we can trust you?" Crowler asked.

"Wait a few seconds," Jaden said and searched for something in his bag and after a few seconds he took a book out of the bag. The book was black and the title was 'supreme king'. The book was a few hundred pages thick. Jaden opened the book and was searching for a page. After thirty seconds he stopped and turned the book around so that Crowler could read it. He already walked to Jaden's desk without Jaden noticing it. "Just read this," Jaden said and pointed to a text with an image of the supreme king on it. Luckily he couldn't see the face of the supreme king. The only thing he could see where his golden eyes.

Jaden saw Crowler reading the text. After a few minutes he was done reading. "So, what do you think now?" Jaden asked.

"Here stand that he did use the 'evil hero' deck but here stands that he was the only one who could use those cards because if anyone else used them something would always happen to them," Crowler explained.

"I guess that's the only lie because you see, I can use those cards and nothing happened to me," Jaden lied. "Maybe he was the only one who could use that deck in the time he lived," Jaden added.

"I still don't believe you," Crowler growled and turned to the next page and saw that the supreme king wasn't wearing his helmet. When Crowler saw this he looked closely to him and saw that he looked almost completely the same as Jaden except his golden eyes weren't the same. Jaden wasn't paying attention to his so he didn't saw that Crowler turned to the next page until he looked back at his book.

When Jaden saw this he became furious and his eyes turned to gold but a second after that they returned to brown so they all thought it was their imagination or that it had to do something with the reflection of the light. "You know that I paid fortune for that book so I would appreciate it that you don't read it," Jaden said calm but serious. Crowler looked a little longer to the image of the supreme king and then closed the book. Jaden grabbed it quickly and placed it back in his bag.

Crowler continued with his lessons but he always looked at Jaden confused which made everyone curious. When class for today was finished everyone left. This time Jaden didn't leave as first but he was the last person to leave, even Crowler was gone before him. After Crowler left he called his family, it was forbidden to call with someone with your own phone. Actually it was forbidden to have a own phone with you to duel academy. One hour after Crowler left the class he left the classroom as well. Everyone who saw him walk out the class looked confused again but Jaden ignored them and walked back to his own room to place his bag in his room and after that he walked to the slifer dorm so he could spend some time with Syrus and Chumley.

When he walked in the slifer cafeteria he saw that Alexis was there as well. When they heard the door opening they all looked to see who walked in the cafeteria. When they saw it was Jaden they looked happy to see him. "Why are you happy to see me?" Jaden asked confused.

"We were all worried because we walked to your room to see if you were there because you didn't leave the classroom but you weren't there so we thought that something happened with you," Alexis explained.

"There was nothing wrong with me," Jaden said.

"But where were you then?" Syrus asked.

"I stayed a little longer in the class. I left one hour after Crowler left the classroom," Jaden said which made they confused.

"First of all Crowler always leaves one hour after class is finished so that meant you stayed two hours in class after it was finished," Syrus said.

"What where you doing so long in class?" Chumley asked.

"I don't know, I was so tired I didn't want to leave class," Jaden said.

"What bring you here?" Syrus asked.

"I was bored so I thought that if I would spend some time with you I wouldn't be bored," Jaden said.

"Can I ask you something about class with Crowler?" Alexis asked.

"What do you want to know?" Jaden asked with a smile which made Alexis smile as well. He already knew what she wanted to ask him.

"Why was Crowler the whole time looking at you after he has read something in that book?" Alexis asked curious while she was looking in Jaden's eyes.

"You will find out soon enough," Jaden said which made everyone sad. "Come on, everyone has a secret where no one knows about," Jaden said and they all nodded. When Jaden saw Syrus nod he had a huge smile on his face but luckily no one noticed it. After one hour Alexis left because she had to study for tomorrow because they had a written test. Jaden stayed in the red dorm to help Syrus and Chumley so they would pass this test. After two hours Jaden thought that they knew everything so that they could pass this test and Jaden left the slifer dorm and returned to his own room to study a bit. He knew that he would pass the test of Crowler tomorrow but he wanted to have 100% on the test, not because he was a nerd but he didn't want to lose his reputation as a pro duelist.

The next day Jaden was sitting in class and was already finished with his test and was waiting for the rest to finish. He was looking to Syrus and Chumley to see how they were doing. They were finished ten minutes after Jaden was finished, they were the second and third person to finish. They walked to Crowler's desk and give him there tests. Everyone was surprised to see that two slifers were finished before all the ra's and obelisk's. Thirty minutes after Syrus and Chumley were finished all the other students were finished as well so they could leave class.

Jaden was waiting for Syrus and Chumley to hear if they made their test good or bad but they probably passed their test but he still wanted to make sure they did. Alexis was standing left of Jaden. Everyone thought Alexis and Jaden were a couple because the last few days they were always together. Jaden saw Syrus and Chumley walking to him and Alexis with a big smile on both their faces. "Why are they so happy?" Alexis asked curious.

"You will find out soon enough," Jaden said which made Alexis even more curious. Jaden waited for Syrus and Chumley to approach them.

"Why are you so happy?" Alexis asked when Syrus and Chumley stood opposite of them.

"Because we both know that we passed the test without any problem," Syrus said.

"How can you be so sure about that? I don't even know if I passed my test," Alexis said ashamed because two slifers know that they passed the test and that she doesn't know if she has passed.

"That's because Jaden helped us with studying yesterday. He helped us after you left," Chumley said.

"Wow! I never thought you would help someone with a written test," Alexis said amazed.

"If you needed my help I would help you as well," Jaden said which made Alexis blush but Jaden didn't see it.

"The next time we have a test you have to help me so I can have a better score," Alexis said and Jaden nodded. Syrus, Chumley, Jaden and Alexis walked together out of the academy and Jaden and Alexis said goodbye to Chumley and Syrus and they walked to the obelisk blue dorm while Syrus and Chumley walked to the slifer dorm. "I'll see you in half an hour, I'll wait for you in front of the guys' dorm," Jaden said, Alexis nodded and Jaden left.

When Jaden walked in his room he took a quick shower first and after that he changed his clothes. Normally he wears the obelisk blue outfit but because he has a 'date' with Alexis h decided to wear something else. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt, nothing stood on the T-shirt. He was wearing a black pants and black shoes. When he looked at his watch he saw that he only had five minutes left before Alexis would arrive.

He walked out of his room and locked it. He walked out the dorm and waited for Alexis to come. He wasn't even there for one minute and he saw Alexis walking to him. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a cyber blader on it, she was wearing a blue pants and white shoes. When Jaden saw her he blushed.

Alexis saw that Jaden had a lot of muscles. She never noticed it before because he's always wearing his vest. "Wow!" Alexis said blushing.

"What's 'wow'?" Jaden asked confused and looked at Alexis and saw that she was looking at his body. Jaden blushed "Can you please stop looking at me?" Jaden asked.

Alexis face turned to ark red now once he heard Jaden say that. "I'm sorry, I never knew you looked like this," Alexis said and looked away from Jaden.

"I don't want to take advantage of a girl because of my looks. It doesn't really matter how you look, its how you're from the inside," Jaden said. "And to let you know, you don't take advantage of your looks," Jaden said and realized his mistake after a few seconds and turn red as well. 'Why did I just say that she looks beautiful?' Jaden said to himself. 'I hope she doesn't release what I meant to say,' Jaden thought but by the look of Alexis's face he could tell that she knew what he meant.

"_Why don't you just tell her you like her?" _yubel said to Jaden when she appeared next to Jaden.

'_Shut up!'_ Jaden growler to Yubel.

"_You're no fun" _Yubel said and disappeared.

"Where do you want to go?" Jaden asked.

"What if we just walk to one direction and if we find a place where we want to stay we stay there?" Alexis asked. Jaden nodded and they walked to the south of where they were.

After ten minutes Jaden had a feeling that they were being followed by someone but he didn't see anyone so he thought he was a little paranoid. They walked for another ten minutes and saw someone standing there. Jaden looked closely to the man and he hasn't seen him. The man was wearing a black jeans and a black T-shirt and his face was covered by a mask. "Go back to your dorm and spend some time with Mindy and Jasmine. Whatever happens don't come back," Jaden said to Alexis.

Alexis was stunned by this. "Why should I leave you here alone?" Alexis asked confused.

"Just go!" Jaden yelled. Alexis hesitated for a while. Eventually she turned around and ran away. Jaden smiled to her but then focused back on the man. "What are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"If you let me take the girl I'll let you leave without hurting you," the man said with an evil smile.

"I won't you let her take you," Jaden said.

"Then we have to take you by force," The man said.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Jaden asked confused but he got his answer fat because he saw two other persons walked to the man. They looked the same as the first man except they were a little smaller but they were still a lot bigger than Jaden. Jaden could see that they were a lot stronger than he is. "This is bad," Jaden whispered.

"Did you change our mind?" The man asked.

"No!" Jaden said angry.

"Bad choice," The man said smiling and the two other persons smiled as well. The left man and the man in the middle walked to Jaden and grabbed him. Jaden struggled to get free and he kicked them a few times. One of them let go of Jaden and Jaden tried to get free of the second person as well. After a while the second person lost his grip on Jaden as well.

Jaden took this as an opportunity to get away. He turned around and ran away from them. After a few steps He turned around to see what they were doing and saw that one of them had a gun in his hand and saw that he pulled the trigger and after that he heard *BANG* and then felt a lot of pain in his left shoulder. He looked to his shoulder and saw that there was a whole in it and blood was streaming out of it really fast.

Jaden fell to the ground from the pain in his shoulder. Jaden was furious at them but didn't let his anger control him. 'I don't want to repeat what happened four years ago,' Jaden thought. He saw that Yubel appeared next to him and saw that she was furious as well. _'Don't do it,'_ Jaden said serious.

"_But they have to pay for what they did!" _Yubel said angry.

'_I want you to follow Alexis until she's back at her dorm and after that you'll return to me but don't kill them!' _Jaden said serious. '_Make sure they won't see you because I give you a physical body,' _Jaden said.

Yubel hesitated for a few seconds but she remembered that she promised Jaden that she always would do what he told her and she doesn't want to break that promise. Yubel Flew away from Jaden and followed Alexis.

Alexis was still running back to her dorm. The whole time she was thinking about Jaden and she had a feeling that something bad happened to him but he told her not to go back to him. She really wanted to go back to him but she was scared that something would happen to her as well. After ten minutes she thought that she was being followed but she didn't see anyone. She stopped running and looked one more time to her surroundings but she didn't see anyone.

"_I forgot that Jaden gave me a physical body," _Yubel said to herself.

Alexis was now walking so no one would think that something happened to her. After five minutes she saw the obelisk blue building and sighed that she made it. She walked to her dorm but she saw Mindy and Jasmine talking.

When Yubel saw that Alexis reached her own dorm she turned around and flew back to Jaden but she felt herself getting weaker and she knew it wasn't of her physical body. She then knew that something was wrong to Jaden so she hurried. When Yubel saw Jaden she wish that she didn't see him. Yubel promised Jaden that she wouldn't kill them. She saw that Jaden was unconscious because if his blood loose but she knew that Jaden wouldn't die or not yet because the three men weren't finished with Jaden. She didn't do anything because she promised Jaden, she didn't kill them and waited for the three men to leave.

When they left she saw Jaden's eye open and tried to speak but at first he couldn't open his mouth but after a few times he could speak. "_I'm proud of you," _Jaden said smiling and closed his eyes again and lost his consciousness again.

**Meanwhile Alexis.**

When Jasmine and Mindy saw Alexis they run to her. "Where have you been, we haven't seen you after class was finished and that was more than one hour ago," Mindy said.

"Yeah, we were worried that something happened to you," Jasmine added.

"I'm sorry that I worried you," Alexis said.

"Where have you been?" Mindy asked again.

"I tried to find something about the loss of my brother," Alexis lied.

"If you told us we would help you," Jasmine said.

"I'm sorry for not telling you but now I'm going back to my room," Alexis said and walked away from Mindy and Jasmine which were confused now.

When Alexis reached her room she tried to study but she couldn't because she was still thinking about Jaden after ten minutes she stopped studying because she knew she couldn't study until Jaden would return. She stayed in her room for the rest of the day and didn't leave her room. 'I hope I see him tomorrow in class,' Alexis thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cards. The cards are made by YugiohFreak54.**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Duel spirits talking"_

'_Jaden talking to a duel spirit'_

Chapter 10

The next day Alexis was sitting in class and saw that Jaden wasn't there but class hasn't even started and Jaden always arrived at the last second but she was still worried about him. He heard everyone talking about Jaden because no one has seen him after class finished yesterday. Alexis was hoping that Jaden had overslept but she was almost 100% sure that he hasn't overslept. The first teacher of today was Banner.

When Banner entered the class it took him five minutes before everyone was silence and began with his class. He noticed that Jaden wasn't there and asked if anyone has seen him because normally Jaden walked in the class twenty minutes after class began but the first class was almost finished and he still hasn't entered the class. Alexis didn't say anything because she knew what probably happened to Jaden but hasn't told anyone and didn't intend to tell anyone. Banner left the class after it was finished and everyone waited for Crowler to walk in the class.

The first thing Crowler did when he entered the class was making fun of Jaden. Almost no one laughed except Chazz and a few other obelisks. This made Alexis angry but she didn't show it. Alexis wasn't paying attention in class and everyone noticed it.

"What's wrong with you? You haven't said anything from the beginning of today and we haven't seen you after you told us that you would go to your room," Mindy said.

"Huh, what?" Alexis asked.

"Do you know what's wrong with Jaden?" Mindy asked.

"N-no I don't, I'm just tired that's all," Alexis said.

"If you say so," Mindy said knowing that she's lying.

"Maybe you need me having next to you," Chazz said smiling and stood up.

"Don't try to come here!" Alexis said furious and everyone was scared because almost no one has seen Alexis mad before. The few people who have seen her mad before knew that you shouldn't get her mad.

Crowler didn't say anything to Alexis because she was her top student. Actually Jaden was the top student but Crowler hated him so he still calls Jaden a 'slacker'. After class was finished Alexis was the first one to leave which was the first time. Everyone thought that she knew what happened to Jaden but she told everyone that she didn't knew.

She was walking to the place where she left Jaden yesterday. Each few minutes she looked back to see if anyone was following her. She didn't hear or see anyone so she knew no one was following her.

After fifteen minutes walking she saw someone or something. When Alexis saw _it_ she saw that _it_ had two wings so Alexis knew she wasn't a human. Alexis approached _it_ slowly and _it _turned around and saw it had three eyes. Alexis thought she had seen her before but she couldn't remember when or where. After a few minutes thinking she remembered where she had seen _it_. "You-You're Jaden's duel monster," Alexis said and _it _nodded. "Are you Yubel?" Alexis asked.

"_It took you long to remember," _Yubel said smiling. _"Why have you returned?" Yubel asked._

"I want to know what happened with Jaden because I haven't seen him since I left him yesterday," Alexis said.

"_I don't know if that's a good idea," _Yubel said.

"I want to see him, it's my fault that he's hurt," Alexis said with a few tears.

"_It wasn't your fault. He wanted to make sure you where save," _Yubel said and then turned around to bring Alexis to Jaden. After a few minutes they reached Jaden and Alexis gulped.

She saw that Jaden's T-shirt was red now and it was almost completely destroyed. She also saw that he was unconscious but you could still see that he was in a lot of pain. His pants was also ripped apart a bit. "W-what h-happened to h-him?" Alexis asked.

"_After you left two other persons appeared and grabbed Jaden but he got free and ran away but he turned around to look what they were doing and saw that one of them was pointing a gun to him. He shot and the bullet hit Jaden in his shoulder and the rest I will let tell Jaden you," _Yubel said.

It took Alexis a few minutes to recover from the shock and a few more minutes before she could say anything. "What are we going to do?" Alexis asked.

"_Call this number and tell that Jaden's hurt and he will come and fix everything,"_ Yubel said and gave Alexis a paper.

"How am I going to make a call if we aren't allowed to have a phone with us?" Alexis asked.

"_Jaden has a phone in his right pocket,"_ Yubel said and pointed to his pocket.

"He knows that we can't have a phone a still he has one," Alexis said sighing and grabbed the phone in Jaden's pocket.

"_One more thing. If you think you have the wrong number you don't," _Yubel said which made Alexis confused. Yubel sighed, _"You'll find out," _Yubel saidand Alexis nodded and called the number that stood on the paper.

After a few seconds the person picked up the phone. _"Hello?" _he asked.

"I'm sorry for calling you but someone told me to call this number because something happened to Jaden and she told me you could help him," Alexis said.

"_Has that person two wings, three eyes and is she called Yubel," _he asked which made Alexis shocked.

"H-how do you k-know that?" Alexis asked.

"_I'm a Jaden's best friend and I know everything about him," _the person said.

"Can you help Jaden?" Alexis asked hoping he would say 'yes'.

"_Of course I can. I'll come to duel academy tomorrow," _he said.

"Can I know your name so I'll remember who you are?" Alexis asked politely.

Alexis heard him laugh for a few seconds. _"Of course you can. My name is Yugi Moto," _Yugi said which surprised Alexis.

"m-my… n-name is A-Alexis Rhodes," Alexis managed to say and they both hang up.

"I never knew Jaden knew the king of games himself," Alexis said to herself but she forgot that Yubel was standing behind her.

"_You'll hear something else that will surprise you even more tomorrow," _Yubel said with a chuckle.

"What are we going to do with Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"_I can bring him to your room so that if anything happens to him that you can help him?" _Yubel asked.

Alexis blushed and Yubel saw it and began to laugh. "What's wrong?" Alexis asked still blushing.

"_Nothing," _Yubel said still laughing.

Alexis ignored her. "How are you going to bring him to my room without being seen?" Alexis asked.

"_You'll see," _Yubel said and picked Jaden up and grabbed Alexis as well.

Alexis was scared. Everything began to change and after a few seconds Alexis couldn't see anything. When her vision cleared again she saw she was in her own room. "How did you do that?" Alexis asked confused.

"_It's a little trick I can do. But now I have to ask you something. Why aren't you shocked to see a duel monster?" _Yubel asked.

"I can see them as well," Alexis said with a smile.

"_I see. Now I have to go," _Yubel said.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"_Jaden can give me a physical body but it will drain some energy from him but I think he'll need all the energy he has so he can recover faster," _Yubel said.

"I see," Alexis said and Yubel disappeared. Now that Alexis found Jaden she was happier but she still thought it was her fault that he was shot but at least he wasn't dead. Alexis placed Jaden on her bed and she walked to her desk to study.

After one hour she heard someone knock on her door. "Alexis, are you in here," Someone asked and Alexis recognized the voice as Jasmine.

"Yes I'm but I'm studying right now," Alexis said but she was already finished with her homework. She didn't want anyone to enter her room or they would see Jaden and then she would be in a lot of trouble.

"How long are you studying. Class ended two hours ago," Jasmine said.

"I started a few minutes ago," Alexis said.

"If you say so," Jasmine said.

"Can you tell us what was wrong with you today," another voice said which Alexis recognized as Mindy.

"I'm just worried that something happened to Jaden," Alexis said which was for a part a lie and a part of the truth.

"Maybe he's sick or something. I think we'll know tomorrow," Mindy said.

"I hope so," Alexis said.

"We'll leave now," Jasmine said and Alexis heard them walk away. The rest of the day Alexis stayed in her room. When she wanted to go to bed she forgot that Jaden was sleeping in her bed. She thought for a while because she didn't have a bank so she couldn't sleep anywhere. 'I don't think Jaden would mind if I sleep with him,' Alexis thought with a smile.

After she settled herself in her bed which was in the same bed as Jaden was sleeping in she heard someone laugh. She turned around and saw that it was Yubel. "I thought you said that you would go so that Jaden had more strength to recover?" Alexis asked annoyed.

"_I did but because you can see duel spirits I don't need to have a physical body so you can see me," _Yubel explained still laughing. _"I knew she liked Jaden," _Yubel whispered but Alexis heard her which made her face dark red.

"I don't," Alexis said blushing. And Yubel rolled her eyes and disappeared after that.

The next day she woke up and felt something warm next to her. She turned around and saw that she was sleeping with Jaden. She blushed after she saw him sleeping next to herself. 'He looks cute when he's sleeping,' Alexis thought and blushed even more and she heard someone giggled behind her and knew it was Yubel.

Alexis picked up a shoe next to her bed and threw it to Yubel but because she was a spirit it went through her and she laughed even harder. Alexis ignored her and put on her clothes and made herself ready to go to class. For the first time she was excited for class because she knew the king of games was coming to the school and she wanted to see the faces of everyone when they'll see him but he wasn't coming for his own pleasure but because something terrible happened.

For the first time Alexis entered the classroom on the last second which surprised everyone. Unfortunately the only teacher they had today was Crowler. He was again making fun of Jaden and Alexis was this time extremely furious and everyone could see it except Crowler because he was having a hard time controlling his laugh.

"_I never knew you could get so mad," _Yubel said and appeared next to Alexis.

"You're lucky you don't have a body otherwise you wouldn't get out of here alive," Alexis growled which made everyone confused because they didn't understand what she was saying.

Now everyone was thinking that something happened to Jaden because they haven't seen him for two days.

When it was time for lunch a lot of people talked about Jaden. Syrus, Chumley and Bastion walked to Alexis to ask if she knew what happened to Jaden but she told that she didn't know. After they left Alexis she saw Zane walking to her. He took a seat next to her.

"What's wrong with you, ever since Jaden 'disappeared' you have been acting different," Zane said.

"Maybe because he's my best friend," Alexis said.

"I know he's your best friend but after Atticus disappeared you changed as well but not so much as now," Zane said and saw that Alexis had some tears when he mentioned the name of Atticus but as soon as they came they disappeared.

"Can you promise me something?" Alexis asked and Zane nodded. "I know what happened with Jaden but can you promise me not to tell anyone?" Alexis asked which made Zane shocked.

"You know what Happened with Jaden?" Zane asked surprised and Alexis nodded. "I promise you I won't tell anyone. Now let's go outside so no one can hear us," Zane said and they stood up and walked outside the room they were in. "You can tell me know, I'm sure no one is here," Zane said.

Alexis sighed. "Two days ago Jaden and I were walking around and looking for a place where we could stay. After twenty minutes we saw a man standing a few feet away from us. Jaden told me to get back to the dorm. First I didn't want to go but I did in the end," Alexis said.

"So you were on a date?" Zane asked and Alexis blushed. "I think that's a 'yes'" Zane said with a smile.

"The next day he wasn't in class so after class ended I walked to the place where I left him and saw someone and he explained me what happened. He told me that after I left two other men appeared and grabbed Jaden. Jaden struggled to get free and after a while he got free and ran away but he looked back to see what they were doing and saw that one man…" Alexis said and had tears in her eyes.

"Just take your time," Zane said when he saw her tears. He then knew something bad happened to Jaden.

After a while Alexis found her strength to talk again. "He saw that the man had a gun pointed to Jaden and he shot Jaden," Alexis said and saw that Zane was surprised as well.

"You mean that he was shot?" Zane asked to make sure he heard it right.

"Yes, he was shot but that isn't everything," Alexis added and made Zane shocked even more.

"What did happen as well?" Zane asked curious.

"I don't know, it told me that Jaden would tell me," Alexis said.

"What do you mean by _it_?" Zane asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Alexis said.

"I won't laugh," Zane said which made Alexis laugh.

"You never laugh," Alexis said which made Zane chuckle.

"That's true," Zane said with a small smile.

"Some people say that they can see duel spirits," Alexis said.

"Yes I know and you can see them as well?" Zane asked.

"Yes but the spirit said that Jaden could give his spirits a physical body and de did that to that duel spirit," Alexis said.

"What was the spirit you talked to?" Zane asked curious.

"Yubel," Alexis said.

"So that's the reason why you weren't paying attention to class yesterday and why you were so mad today?" Zane asked. And Alexis nodded.

"If you want to know where he is I will tell you but you can't tell anyone else," Alexis said serious and Zane nodded. "He's in my room," Alexis said.

"Let's get back to class so we won't be late," Zane said and they walked back to the classroom.

When they walked in the class they saw they were the last to arrive. Zane took Jaden's seat. Everyone thought they were a couple because they walked in the class together and Zane sat next to Alexis.

Crowler was making fun of Jaden again and Zane and Alexis were pissed off.

"Maybe our slacker is scared and run back to his home and is crying is his mama's arms," Crowler taunted. "Oh wait his parents were killed," Crowler said and bursted into a laugher. Chazz and a few other students laughed as well.

This made Zane furious for the first time in his life. "You can laugh all you want but you don't know what happened to him. He may be hurt or worst and you're making fun of him because he beat you in a stupid and you can't accept it so you make fun of him so you can feel better," Zane said angry. Everyone was scared because they have never seen Zane mad. Everyone who was laughing stopped laughing.

"You're talking about it like you know what happened to him," Crowler said after he recovered after the shock.

"I don't know what happened to him and you don't know either so stop making fun of him," Zane said. After Zane said that Crowler continued his lesson and didn't say anything else about Jaden.

After one hour they heard the doors to the class open. First everyone thought it was Jaden but they were even more shocked. They saw that the king of games, Kaiba and Pegasus were standing in the door opening. No one could believe their eyes. Alexis was giggling when she saw everyone faces. Zane heard her and turned to her. "Did you know they were coming?" Zane asked.

"I thought that Yugi was the only one to come," Alexis whispered to Zane but Yugi was the only one who heard her.

"So you must be Alexis?" Yugi asked while looking to Alexis. Alexis was stunned because he heard her, she just nodded because she couldn't say anything.

"Can I ask why you're here?" Crowler asked.

"You don't need to know," Kaiba snapped at him.

"Who is Syrus?" Yugi asked ignoring Kaiba. Syrus raised his hand. Yugi walked to Syrus and saw that he was nervous.

"You don't need to be nervous. I have something for me, Jaden told me you wanted to have this," Yugi said and gave Syrus a card.

When Syrus saw the card Yugi gave him he blushed, the card Yugi gave him was the Dark Magician Girl. "How did Jaden know I wanted to have this card?" Syrus asked.

"He heard you talk about her in your sleep," Yugi whispered in Syrus's ears which made him blush even harder.

"We have to go now, you don't mind if we take Alexis with us do you?" Yugi asked.

"Where are you going to take her?" Crowler asked.

"It's a secret," Yugi said.

"And one more thing, I think Jaden won't be coming to class for at least one week," Kaiba said.

"Do you know what happened to Jaden?" Syrus asked politely.

"I told him what happened to Jaden," Yugi said.

"How can you know what happened to him if you weren't here?" Syrus asked.

"Why do you think we needed Alexis?" Yugi asked. It took them a while to understand what he meant.

"So Alexis told you but two things. How can Alexis call you if no one can have a phone with them and the second thing how does Alexis know you?" Crowler asked.

"Jaden did have a phone with him and Jaden knows me for a few years now," Yugi said.

"So you mean that Jaden always had a phone with him?" Crowler asked curious.

"Yes, but I told Sheppard that he could have a phone," Kaiba said.

"So you know Jaden as well?" Syrus asked and Seto looked angry at Syrus and Syrus looked scared.

"We all know Jaden from a few years ago," Seto said.

"How do you know him?" Alexis asked.

"It happened a few weeks after that incident in his house with the Princeton family and Jaden will tell you the rest if he can trust you enough to tell it," Yugi said.

"Alexis can you bring us to Jaden," Yugi asked and everyone was shocked to hear that Alexis knew where Jaden was.

"Sure," Alexis said and walked to the exit and walked behind Yugi, Kaiba and Pegasus.

Yugi and Pegasus were talking with each other about Alexis. She wasn't really paying attention to them but they heard them say that Jaden did choose a good girlfriend. Alexis blushed at this but luckily she was walking behind them so they didn't see it. Alexis told them that he was in her room and saw Yugi and Pegasus laugh and she knew perfectly why they were laughing and her face turned dark red again.

When they walked in the room and they saw Jaden they already knew what happened but didn't tell Alexis. "You can go back to your class and tell that Jaden won't be coming to class for at least one week," Kaiba said. She walked out her room but listened to them for a little longer so she could know what happened to him.

"I hope he isn't in coma again," Yugi said.

"The last time he was it took him six months to wake up and I don't want to repeat that," Kaiba said.

"Poor boy, first his parents were killed and he after that he is in a coma and now he is maybe in a coma again," Pegasus said.

After Alexis heard that she walked back to the class but she wasn't feeling very well. When she entered her class everyone saw that something was wrong with her but she didn't say anything. Zane was the only one who knew what was bothering her.

After class finished she waited for everyone to leave but Zane didn't leave as well and he looked curious to her. After Zane and Alexis were alone he decided to ask what happened to Jaden, "What happened," Zane asked curious.

"After I walked out of my room I heard them say that Jaden is possibly in a coma," Alexis said. Alexis than forgot that she didn't tell Crowler that Jaden wouldn't get back to class for at least one week.

"What's wrong," Zane asked after she saw Alexis's her face.

"I forgot to tell that Jaden won't be coming to class for at least one week," Alexis said.

"Let's go outside," Zane said and walked to the exit without letting Alexis answer him. Alexis sighed and followed him. When they were outside everyone asked Alexis what happened to Jaden but she didn't tell anyone, not even Syrus and Chumley. After one hour spending time with Zane she walked back to her room to see if anything had changed.

She knocked on the door because she knew that everyone was still inside her room. She heard that she could walk in her room. When she walked in the room she saw that it looked like a hospital room. She looked around her room to find Jaden. She saw that he was still laying on her bed. Alexis saw that Jaden wasn't wearing her T-shirt. They probably did it so they could see if Jaden was still breathing and luckily he was. She looked at his body and had a well-built body. She continued to stare at him and Yugi noticed it and laughed again.

"Maybe you shouldn't make it so obvious that you're looked to him," Yugi said snickering and Alexis face turned dark red which caused Alexis to look away from Jaden and the others.

Alexis forgot that Jaden was shot in his shoulder and that she hasn't seen his wound from it. She looked back at Jaden and looked to his left shoulder and saw that he had a pretty deep hole in it. She immediately turned away from him.

"Don't worry, nothing vital was hit so he'll be alright but it will take a few weeks before he can do anything with his shoulder again," Kaiba said. Alexis was very happy to hear that he would be alright but she still felt guilty.

Yugi saw that she felt guilty for him. "It isn't your fault he was shot," Yugi said.

"But if I stayed with him he wouldn't have been shot," Alexis said sad.

"After Jaden wakes up you can tell him that you're sorry," Yugi said.

"If you want you can stay in your own room, someone has to be with Jaden so that if anything happens to him that he then call someone for help," Kaiba said.

"I will stay here, beside I don't have another place to go so I have to stay here actually," Alexis said with a small smile because she could stay with Jaden.

"And if you're in class I'll stay here with him," Yugi said.

"I have to get back to my own house but I will let one doctor stay here so you can call him," Kaiba said.

"So you're going to stay here until Jaden wakes up?" Alexis asked Yugi and he nodded. Alexis almost jumped in the air from happiness.

"If he wakes up I'll let you know," Yugi said.

"But how are you going to stay here without being seen?" Alexis asked.

"I'll go to Jaden's room," Yugi said and walked out of the room.

The next day Alexis walked out of my room to get to the class. She left my room after Yugi walked in my room. He asked me if anything happened to Jaden, she told him nothing happened and after that she left.

When Alexis walked in the class she saw that they already had begun. Alexis didn't realize that she was too late. She knew Crowler hated it when people were too late. "I'm sorry I'm too late, I overslept," Alexis lied for the first time.

"Don't apologize, I'm sure you didn't want to come too late," Crowler said.

Alexis walked to his desk and gave him the paper Kaiba wrote to tell that Jaden won't be coming to class for at least a weak. When he was done reading she saw that he had a smile on his face. she ignored him and walked back to my seat and saw that Zane was again sitting in Jaden's seat.

"Why are you so late?" Zane asked curious.

"I had to wait for Yugi to show up," Alexis whispered to Zane and saw that he looked confused.

"But I saw them leave yesterday," Zane said and little too loud.

"Yugi didn't leave, he'll leave after Jaden is recovered," Alexis whispered again.

After class finished Syrus and Chumley asked Alexis if she could bring him to Jaden. She told them that they couldn't see him and that she couldn't tell them what happened to him. After that she walked back to her own room but heard many of the students talk about Jaden. Some were asking each other if they knew what happened to Jaden and the others were asking if they know where Jaden was.

When she reached her room she looked around to see if anyone was around and no one was. She opened her room and saw Yugi talking with Yubel which surprised her. "I can see her as well," Yugi said and Alexis nodded. After that Yubel left and so did Yugi. But right before he walked out Alexis's room he turned around and gave Alexis a phone. "If Jaden awakes call me," Yugi said and walked out of the room.

**Two days later**

Alexis didn't know how Yugi did it but no one knew he was on the island except Zane but he didn't tell anyone. No one knew where Jaden was except Zane (again). But everyone had a feeling that he was in Alexis's room but they couldn't confirm it. Jasmine and Mindy asked Alexis if Jaden was in her room but she said that he wasn't and that she couldn't tell them where he is.

Everyone now thought that something really bad happened to Jaden and they were all worried about him except Crowler and Chazz. He was still making fun of him. Alexis really wanted to hurt him but she didn't do it otherwise she would be in a lot of trouble. Unfortunately Jaden still hasn't woken up. Alexis still felt guilty for leaving him alone but didn't show anyone.

Nobody still knows about how Jaden got hurt and she wasn't planning to tell anyone. The first reason was because she doesn't want anyone to find out that they had a 'date' and the second thing was that she doesn't know if Jaden wants her to tell everyone.

Today it was Saturday so they didn't have class. Alexis asked Yugi if it alright if Zane could see Jaden. At first Yugi didn't want anyone to see Jaden but after she told him that Zane already knew what happened to Jaden he told her that he could see him. Alexis send Zane a message back to Zane because he asked her if he could see Jaden but she told him to be careful and he had to make sure no one would see him.

One hour after Alexis send the message he heard someone knock on the door and walked to it and unlocked it. Zane walked in the room and was surprised that Yugi was here. He looked to Jaden and saw he had a lot of wounds. "I didn't know it was so bad," Zane said.

"Some of his wounds are already healed," Alexis said.

"How long will it take for him to wake up?" Zane asked.

"I don't know, the last time he was in come it took him more than half a year to wake up," Yugi said which made Zane shocked. After Yugi saw Zane's face he realized his mistake. "Oops," he said.

Zane looked at Alexis for an explanation. "I don't know what happened," Alexis simply said and turned to Yugi. "But maybe you can tell us," Alexis said to Yugi.

"You remember that Kaiba said that we all know him a few years?" Yugi asked and they both nodded. "We heard what happened to him and Pegasus, Seto and I visited him. After a few months the doctors thought it was better to end his life because they thought it was useless to keep him alive so Kaiba brought Jaden to his personal hospital and made sure that there was always a doctor with him and a few months later he woke up. He was scared and told us, 'don't do anything to me,' or 'don't kill me,'" Yugi said. Alexis and Zane both were wondering the same thing, 'What happened to him?'

"We didn't know what happened to him but we know it was something terrible because he was terrified and each time we tried to come closer he always started to scream. After a few weeks he trusted us a little. We asked him if he would tell us what happened but he didn't want to. One month later he told us what happened and we understood why he was scared of us. If you want to know what happened you have to wait until he knows that he can trust you enough and then he will tell you," Yugi said and Zane and Alexis nodded.

"The rest Jaden will tell you," Yugi said and finished his story. Zane and Alexis were disappointed but they knew it was something very bad what happened to him. They did hope as well that he wasn't in a coma and if he was in a coma they hoped he wouldn't be for more than a few weeks.

After that Zane and Alexis made their way outside. They both didn't say anything because they were still thinking about something what could've happened to Jaden. Everyone could see that they were thinking because they didn't respond to anyone who asked them something. They walked to the only place on the island where no one would come, the lighthouse. When they reached the lighthouse they stayed there for two or three hours. They didn't know how long they stayed there but they knew it was long because it was almost dark.

They decided to walk back to their own dorm. When they had to go separate ways they didn't say anything. Alexis was so deep in her own thought that she walked to the door of her own room. She forgot that she had closed the door. She looked around to see if anyone saw her. This was the first time she had bad luck because she saw a girl walk out her room and was walking to her. Alexis quickly walked in her room and locked it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cards. The cards are made by YugiohFreak54.**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Duel spirits talking"_

'_Jaden talking to a duel spirit'_

**Chapter 11**

**Five days later**

Everyone noticed that Zane and Alexis were acting different. They hardly said anything in class and each time after class finished they were the first ones to leave. They hardly spend any time with their friends and they never saw them when a duel was and each time someone would challenge them they would decline.

They were now sitting in class and heard that they had to do a field test. They had one hour left until the field test would begin. Alexis wanted to visit Jaden but if she did she wouldn't be on time for her field test so she decided not to go.

After fifty minutes she walked to the place where the field test was being held. She waited for her duel to be held. She heard that only the obelisk blue students had this test. No one knew why it was only for the obelisk blue students. All the slifers and Ra students thought that Crowler did this because he hated them. All the Ra and slifer students were watching the duels because they wanted to see how good the obelisk students really were.

Everyone heard that it was time for Zane to duel. Zane had to duel against an obelisk which name was Eleanor. Everyone knew Zane would win because he was the best duelist on this school.

Zane and Eleanor took their places and both shouted, "DUEL!"

**Zane 4000 – hand 5  
Eleanor 4000 – hand 5**

"I will go first," Eleanor said and drew her card. "I summon Dunames Dark Witch (attack 1800/ defence 1500) in attack mode," Eleanor said.

A small fairy with white wings on her back and on either side of her head appeared on the field. She had white gloves covering her hands and white boots with red-and-white armor and white shoulder plates, her hair was short, straight and purple and her eyes were the same color as her hair.

"Now I activate the continuous spell card, burden of the mighty," Eleanor said. "Each monster of you loses 100 attack points times the level of your monster," Eleanor explained. "I end my turn with one facedown," Eleanor said and placed one card in her spell and trap card zone and a face down card appeared on her field.

Zane drew his card without saying something. "I activate the spell card power bond. Now I fuse my three cyber dragons in my hand to form the cyber end dragon (attack4000/ defence 2800)," Zane said.

A metal dragon with three heads sticking out of the same body appeared. "Because I used power bond to fusion summon my machine type monster its attack points are doubled so now his attack points are eight thousand," Zane said. "Now attack her monster," Zane said and his monster attack her Dunames Dark witch.

"I activate the trap card Nutrient Z. if I take two thousand damage or more I increase my life points by four thousand," Eleanor said and her life points doubled but her life points took a major hit.

**Eleanor 1800 – hand 3  
Zane 4000 – hand 2**

"Don't forget that you have to take damage equal to your monsters original attack points," Eleanor said smiling.

"I summon cyber Kirin to the field but I sacrifice him so I won't take any affect damage this turn," Zane said and send his Kirin to the graveyard.

Eleanor groaned and drew her card. "I lay one card face down and end my turn," Eleanor said and placed one card in her spell/trap card zone.

"You know that I only need to defeat your face down card to win this duel," Zane said. "I place one card face down and then I attack with my cyber end dragon," Zane said.

"I activate the trap card magic cylinder. This card negates your attack and all the damage you would've done to me is redirected to you," Eleanor said with a smile. Everyone gasped because this would be the first time Zane would lose except one person. That person was laughing but no one saw who it was.

"I know Zane will win this duel and I think it has to do something with his face down card," the man said. Everyone was looking around again but didn't see him. Everyone was curious to know who he's.

Zane smiled and activated his face down card. "I activate the trap card, trap jammer. This card negates your trap and destroys it," Zane said with a smile. The whole crowd gasped again. Not only because Zane had won but because the man was right. Zane was curious how that he knew what card he played.

After Zane's duel was finished it was time for the duel between Chazz and Alexis. Even though Chazz was a slifer now he could still take this field test to see if he could come back to the obelisk dorm. Zane took a seat next to the exit. He thought that someone was there because he heard someone talk but when he looked he didn't saw anyone so he just ignored it and looked back to the duel between Chazz and Alexis.

Alexis was shuffling her deck and when she was one she placed the cards in her duel disk and so did Chazz.

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

**Alexis 4000 – hand 5  
Chazz 4000 – hand 5**

"girls go first," Alexis said and drew her sixth card. "I summon etoile cyber mode (attack 1200/defence 1600) in attack mode," Alexis said.

A beautiful woman appeared on Alexis's field. She was wearing a full body red outfit made out of what looked like silk with gold lines on her knee area, frilly shreds of a periwinkle blue skirt hanging off the sides her hips, her outfit left her arms free except for the long red gloves that reached past her elbows and white ribbons wrapped around them, her skin was pale blue and she had long orange hair with a strip of red material wrapped around her face like a blindfold, covering her right eye.

"I lay one card down and end my turn," Alexis said and one reversed card appeared on the field.

"My turn," Chazz said and drew a card. "I summon armed dragon lv 3 (attack 1200/ defense 900) in attack mode. I lay one card face and end my turn," Chazz said.

"My draw," Alexis said and drew her card. "I activate the spell card tribute to the doom. I send one card from my hand to the graveyard to destroy one monster on your field," Alexis said and discarded one card from her hand and Chazz's armed dragon was destroyed.

"Now I attack you with my etoile cyber," Alexis said. "don't forget if she attacks someone directly she gins six hundred attack points," Alexis said with a smile. Etoile cyber hit Chazz in his stomach and he fell to his knees but he stood up after a few seconds.

"I activate the spell card pot of greed so I can draw two cards," Alexis said and drew two cards. "next I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse etoile cyber and blade skater to together to summon Cyber-blader (attack 2100/ defence 800) in attack mode," Alexis said and looked in her hand. She saw a card she hasn't seen before, this card was battle mania. 'I know Jaden has this card in his deck, maybe he gave me that card before the accident happened,' Alexis thought sad. Some of the students saw this and wondered why she was so sad. "I lay one card face down and end my turn," Alexis said and placed battle mania face down.

"My turn," Chazz said. "I place one card face down and then I play the spell card, card destruction. We both discard all the cards in our hands and draw the same amount of cards," Chazz said and they both send all their cards to the graveyard and picked the same amounts from their decks. "Now I play the card I just placed face down," Chazz said and activated his card. "I activate the trap card disgraceful charity. We both get back all the cards we just discarded," Chazz said and they both picked their cards back.

"Now I summon w-wing catapult (attack 1300/defence1500) in defence mode," Chazz said.

"I activate the trap card battle mania. This card forces all your monster in attack mode and they must attack me," Alexis said.

Chazz growled at this because he knew his monster would be destroyed.

"Now I activate my second trap card, doble passé. Now your monster can attack me directly but my monster can attack you directly as well," Alexis said.

After Chazz's monster attacked Alexis, Alexis monster attack Chazz

**Alexis 2700 – hand 2**

**Chazz 100 – hand 3**

"I lay one card face down and end my turn," Chazz said.

'I know Chazz will stop my attack with that facedown,' Alexis thought. "my turn," Alexis said and drew a card. She looked through her hand but couldn't find a card that could destroy her facedown card. "I attack your monster with my Cyber blader," Alexis said.

"I activate the trap card mirror force. Now all your monsters which are in attack mode are destroyed," Chazz said with a smirk.

All the monster Alexis were destroyed. "I summon Cyber tutu(attack 1000/ Defence 1000) in defence mode and I end my turn and lay one card facedown," Alexis said.

A ballerina wearing a white tutu and a red white leotard suit appeared.

"My turn," Chazz said and drew a card. "I summon y-dragon head (attack 1500/defence1600) in attack mode," Chazz said.

A red dragon rose to the field in attack mode and a blue yet with missiles appeared on the field.

"Next I activate the spell card frontline base. This cards lets me summon a second monster if it's a union monster. And who better to choose as my z-metal tank (attack 1800/ defence 1500) in attack mode," Chazz said.

A yellow tank that looked more like some kind of cruise than an actual tank appeared.

"Now I sacrifice my three monsters to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon ( attack 2800/ defence 2600) in attack mode," Chazz said. the three monsters flew up and they combined together to form a new one. X was taking the top, Y the middle and Z the bottom.

'I can't use his special ability because I don't have a card in my hand,' Chazz thought. "I attack your monster," Chazz said. Chazz destroyed Alexis's monster. "Make your last move," Chazz said.

Alexis knew that she needed a good card to turn this duel around. She didn't know how to win because his monster has 2800 attack points. Alexis drew a card. "I lay two cards facedown and end my turn," Alexis said.

"my turn," Chazz said and drew one card from his deck. "I activate my dragon cannon's special ability. By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy one card one your field," Chazz said and discarded his only card. "I destroy your left facedown card," Chazz said.

Alexis's left facedown card shattered but she knew his special ability and he knew that he would activate it. She didn't care that her card was destroyed because it was a meaningless card for her now.

"I attack your life points directly," Chazz said.

"I activate the trap card negate attack," Alexis said. "my turn," Alexis said and drew a card. "I activate the spell card pot of greed so I can draw two cards," Alexis said. "now I activate the spell card block attack. With this card I can change one monster from attack to defence mode and I can't change back to attack mode," Alexis explained. 'I hope he doesn't draw a monster card next turn,' Alexis thought. "I end my turn," Alexis said.

Chazz drew a card and saw that it was his armed dragon lv5. "I attack your life points with my w-wing catapult," Chazz said and his monster shot rockets to Alexis.

**Alexis 1400 – hand 1**

**Chazz 100 – hand 1**

"My turn," Alexis said and drew a card. "I lay one card facedown and end my turn," Alexis said and placed one card in her spell/trap card zone.

"my turn," Chazz said and drew a card and smiled. "I summon v-tiger yet (attack1600/defense 1800) in attack mode," Chazz said.

A jet that had a face of a lion zoomed to the field in attack mode.

"Now I combine my v-tiger jet with my w-wing catapult," Chazz said and the two monsters combined. "normally you would say that two monsters are better than one but I disagree. Now I combine my vw and my xyz to form vwxyz Dragon catapult cannon (attack 3000/ defence 2800). Finish this duel," Chazz said.

"I activate the trap card call of the haunted to bring back my Cyber Blader," Alexis said.

"It doesn't matter, I still continue my attack," Chazz said and his monster blew up Alexis Cyber Blader and her life points dropped to five hundred.

"That was close," Alexis said.

"Make you move. It will be your last," Chazz said laughing.

'He's right if I don't draw a good monster I'll lose,' Alexis thought. Kate took a deep breath and drew a card. When she looked at the card she saw it was the card Jaden gave her. She couldn't summon this card because it's a level eight monster. She sighed and was about to end her turn before she heard someone behind her.

"_Activate her special ability," _she said. Alexis turned around and saw it was Yubel.

"I summon cyber Queen (attack 2500/ defence 2800) to the field in attack mode," Alexis said.

A woman with a long white dress and white gloves which reached her shoulders. she had an armour which was black with a few white streaks. She had a crown on her head and a visor which were both gold.

"Alexis played a card that isn't real so she will be disqualified so Chazz wins the duel," Crowler said.

Alexis knew this card was real but even if she told Crowler that this card was real he wouldn't believe her. Chazz was happy that he won this duel until someone said something.

"This card is real, you have never heard of this card because there is only one copy of this card. I was the only one who had that card but I gave it to her because I didn't use it," the voice said.

'It can't be Jaden, Yugi said that he would tell me if he woke up,' Alexis thought.

"This duel will continue," Crowler announced.

"How can you summon a level eight monster without a sacrifice?" Chazz asked curious.

"I can only special summon her by removing three monsters with 'Cyber' in it's name," Alexis said and took three cards from her graveyard and laid them on the ground. "And she does have a special ability you might want to know," Alexis said with a smile.

"Just finish your turn so I can win," Chazz said.

"Sorry Chazz but this end now," Alexis said which surprised Chazz. "For every monster that is in my graveyard with the name 'Cyber' in it's name gives my monster three hundred attack points," Alexis said. "And last time I counted that was two so she gains six hundred," Alexis said and her monsters attack points raised to thirty-one hundred.

"That means I lose," Chazz said.

"You do, now finish this duel," Alexis said and her Cyber Queen destroyed Chazz monster and his life points dropped to zero.

Alexis was looking for Zane and saw him sitting close to the exit. She walked to him and sat to his right side.

"I can't believe that that one person knew I was going to win and that it had to do something to do with my facedown," Zane said in disbelief.

"I was wondering the same the," Alexis said.

"He must've known which card I had so that meant he was somewhere behind me," Zane said. they both turned around to see if anyone could've seen which card he was holding. Alexis was looking for Jaden because Jaden gave her that card. She didn't see Jaden and even if he was sitting here it would be impossible to see which cards he was holding in his hands. After a while Alexis gave up and looked to Zane and saw he was curious about something.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked.

"I want to know who gave you that card because you never used it in a duel before so that means someone on this island gave it to you," Zane said.

"You won't believe me if I will tell you," Alexis said.

"I did believe you the last time didn't I?" Zane asked.

"If you really want to know?" Alexis asked and Zane nodded. "Jaden gave me that card," Alexis whispered so no one else would hear her.

Zane eyes widened when her heard that. "It can't be him," Zane said.

"I know but it has to be because no one else knew I had this card," Alexis said.

"So it has to be Jaden and he must be sitting somewhere on this side," Zane said.

They both looked for Jaden and everyone was confused because they were looking at him. after a while Alexis slapped her own face. "How stupid of us," Alexis said.

"What?" Zane asked curious.

"Do you really think that Jaden would be sitting here if no one knows where he is or what happened to him?" Alexis asked and Zane realised it now.

"So he must be somewhere where no one would see him," Zane said. "The only place he could be then is right next to us," Zane said.

"How stupid of us," Alexis said. they both stood up and walked to the exit. They saw two people standing against the wall. Alexis looked around to see if they could see the cards of the duelist. She could see what kind of card it was but not the name of it. 'Maybe Jaden has better eyes than I do,' Alexis thought. They could see that one of them was Yugi and that the other one was indeed Jaden. She immediately had a smile on her face.

Alexis walked to him and hugged him. everyone was surprised to see her do that. "I thought I lost you," Alexis said which surprised them even more. After a few seconds she realised her mistake. 'I hope Jaden doesn't know what I mean,' Alexis thought. She heard Jaden whimpered in pain and she let him go.

Yugi and Zane saw that they both were blushing and they both had to control their laugher. Alexis realised what she did to him. "I'm sorry," Alexis apologized.

"Don't feel sorry, it didn't hurt that bad" Jaden said but it did hurt a lot but he doesn't want Alexis to feel sorry but it didn't help.

Jaden could see that she was sorry so he changed the subject. "Nice duel by the way," Jaden said.

"Thanks," Zane and Alexis replied with a smile.

"But can you tell me how you knew that I would win?" Zane asked.

"I think she can tell you," Jaden said and pointed to someone behind him. they both turned around and saw that Yubel was standing there. They both yelled but when they saw it was Yubel they weren't scared.

"Thanks for giving me a heart attack," Alexis said.

"But why did no one see her? I could see her when I was in Alexis's room while you were in a coma," Zane said.

"_Like Alexis told you, Jaden can give duel spirits a physical body and he did it while you where in his room but he didn't give me a physical body while you where dueling," _Yubel explained.

"But I couldn't see her either," Alexis said.

"_because he has another power so that no one can see me except Jaden,"_ Yubel said.

"Pretty cool," Alexis said.

"So you can see duel spirits as well?" Jaden asked Alexis.

"Yes I can," Alexis answered.

"Then why haven't I seen them?" Jaden asked.

"_Because you never look for them, your highness," _Yubel teased again and disappeared a few seconds later.

"She can be really annoying," Jaden growled. He saw that Alexis and Zane were confused. "She always calls me that to play with me," Jaden said but he lied because he didn't want them to find out, not yet.

"I'm glad you're awake," Alexis said with a smile.

Zane only nodded but Jaden could see the smile on his face but he ignored it.

"I'm going back to my room so no one will know that I'm awake," Jaden said.

"Maybe it's better that you stay in Alexis's room so if anything happens the doctor is there faster," Yugi said with a smile.

Jaden thought for a while. He did have a crush on her but he didn't want her to find out. "If you insist," Jaden said with a smile but he made sure no one saw it. He saw that Alexis blushed but she did have a smile as well. They walked to the obelisk blue dorm but they made sure that no one would see them.

Yubel appeared between Jaden and Yugi and was laughing slightly. _"It looks like someone has a crush on Alexis," _Yubel teased but made sure that Alexis and Zane wouldn't hear her.

"Yubel Shut up!" Jaden said angry and Zane and Alexis turned around. They both saw Yubel smile and after that she disappeared. They did saw that Jaden still had a lot of pain but didn't show it.

When they reached the girls dorm Alexis looked around to see if anyone was nearby and saw that their were two obelisk blue students talking so they waited for them to leave. Luckily it didn't take long before they left. When they made sure they were gone they walked to Alexis's room. When they were inside the room Yugi and Zane stayed there for a little longer before they left.

"you're lucky that no one can see your injuries," Alexis said.

"I know," Jaden said. he saw that Alexis was still bothered by something.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing," Alexis said but you could clearly see that something was wrong with her.

"I know something is wrong with you. You can tell me if you want to," Jaden said with a warm and caring smile.

Alexis sighed, "it's just that if I wouldn't leave you alone you wouldn't ended up hurt," Alexis said sad.

"It's not your fault, I wanted to make sure that you where safe," Jaden said but it didn't make Alexis feel any better.

"If you stayed the same thing would have happened to you as well," Jaden said.

Alexis thought about what he said and he was probably right. She was feeling a little better but she still felt guilty. The rest of the day they stayed in her room with both saying not a lot. Alexis didn't say much because she was feeling guilty but Jaden knew that she would forgive him one day. Jaden didn't say much because he was tired and once he laid on the bed he fell asleep.

'How can he still be tired after sleeping a full week,' Alexis thought with a smile.

Alexis saw that Yubel appeared next to her. _"I thought you needed some company," _Yubel said.

"being almost a whole week alone I actually need someone to talk to," Alexis said.

"_I told you that it wasn't your fault," _Yubel said.

"I know but at least I could've done something to avoid a few things," Alexis said sad.

"_Believe me, you couldn't do anything to help him, I could help him as well but Jaden didn't want me to help him because of something what happened in the past," _Yubel explained.

"What happened?" Alexis asked curious.

"_I'm sorry but I can't tell you," _Yubel said.

Alexis wanted to know what happened but she didn't want to know something about Jaden's personal if he wasn't the one who would tell her. Jaden told Alexis that he wouldn't go to class for a few other days. The first reason he wasn't going was because he hated to go to class in the morning and he said that his shoulder still hurts but Alexis already knew that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cards. The cards are made by YugiohFreak54.**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Duel spirits talking"_

'_Jaden talking to a duel spirit'_

**Chapter 12**

One week after Jaden decided to go back to class only because Alexis told him that he had to go back to class one day. Yugi told them a few days ago that he would leave when Jaden was going back to class. Alexis and Jaden were waiting for Yugi to come. Yugi was only coming because he thought that Jaden would do something that he will regret.

When Alexis looked at the clock she saw that class was already began and Yugi was still not here but he probably had a reason for that. Ten minutes after class had begun Yugi walked in the room.

"I overslept," Yugi said which made Jaden laugh.

"So I'm not the only one who oversleeps," Jaden said with a smile.

"Even the king of games can oversleep," Yugi said defending.

"Sure," Jaden said rolling his eyes.

"We have to go to class now, we're already too late," Alexis said.

"If you didn't say that I had to get to class I wouldn't go," Jaden said.

"If you won't go they will expel you," Alexis said.

"I'm sure they won't," Jaden whispered.

"What did you say?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing," Jaden replied. "Let's go to class now," Jaden said and they walked to class. Alexis was confused because she didn't know why Yugi was coming with them. She decided not to ask him because she knew that she would find out.

They were currently walking through the hall way. Jaden was walking in front of Alexis and Yugi. When he reached the classroom he stopped in front of it. He stood there still without moving a muscle.

"Don't worry, you will be fine," Alexis said and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jaden looked behind him to see who placed a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Alexis and she had also a smile on her face.

"I guess I don't have a chance," Jaden said and Alexis nodded. Jaden took a deep breath and opened the doors and walked inside with a smile on his face. It was a smile but it was a forced one.

Jaden saw everyone turn around to see who walked in the class. When they saw it was Jaden almost everyone was surprised to see him. Everyone began to talk to each other. Jaden ignored them but Chazz always knew how to get his attention.

"Didn't your mommy let you cry in her chest," Chazz said taunting.

"Shut up or you'll regret everything you said," Jaden said angry but you could see he was hurt by what Chazz said.

"I see your mommy never thought you manners," Chazz said which made Jaden even more angry. "Oh wait, she was killed," Chazz said and bursted into a laugher.

No one ever saw Jaden so angry before, they have seen him angry before but not so angry but who could blame him, Chazz made fun of his parents who were killed in front of him. "You're death," Jaden said coldly which made everyone shiver including Zane. After he said that the temperature dropped by at least ten degrees. Jaden looked at Chazz and had a face that really wanted to kill him.

Chazz directly regretted that he said that to Jaden but he couldn't do anything about it.

Yugi now stood behind Jaden and sighted. "Jaden don't do it, remember what happened last time you were so angry," Yugi said. Jaden looked with wide eyes and remembered what happened what happened the last time he lost control. He calmed down but he was still angry.

After he was calmed down he walked to his chair an sat down and pretended nothing happened. Alexis talked a bit with Yugi but no one knew it was Yugi because Alexis was standing in front of him. After Alexis walked to her seat everyone could see who the person was and everyone except Zane was shocked.

"What is he doing here, I thought he left with Kaiba and Pegasus?" Syrus asked.

"I never left, I was here the whole time," Yugi said.

"Then why haven't we seen you?" Syrus asked.

"the whole time I was in Jaden's room," Yugi said. "But I will leave now," Yugi said and walked away which left everyone confused.

After a few minutes everyone was back himself. Everyone looked to Jaden but he completely ignored them. He didn't even bother to say something. Everyone was wondering what happened to him because they didn't see anything. some even though he was trying to find an excuse for not going to class.

Syrus and Chumley were happy that Jaden was back but they didn't have the chance to talk to him but they would when they would have the chance. Jaden wasn't doing anything in the class. Alexis knew something was bothering Jaden.

"What is wrong?" Alexis asked after a while.

"Nothing," Jaden said and turned away from her.

"You don't have to hide anything from me," Alexis said.

Jaden sighted but still didn't look at her. "It's something from my past."

Alexis thought for a moment and thought it had to do something with Chazz's brothers. "Does it has to do something with Chazz's brothers?" Alexis asked curious.

"No, it's much worse," Jaden said.

"Do I know it?" Alexis asked.

"No and I will tell you another day if you don't care?" Jaden asked.

"Not if you don't want to talk about it," Alexis said.

"I promise you, I'll tell you before we finish duel academy," Jaden said with a smile.

"I'm sure you will," Alexis said laughing a little. A few minutes later the class was over. Alexis saw Jaden stand up and he walked to the exit really fast. She knew that he wouldn't talk about what happened so she followed Jaden. She saw that already a lot of people were walking to Jaden.

Jaden looked behind him and saw a lot of people following him. He started to walk faster and saw that he was gaining more distance between them. He saw that Alexis was also following them. _'Yubel!' _Jaden said and a few seconds later Yubel appeared next to him but no one could see him.

"_What's wrong?" _Yubel asked.

"Look behind you!" Jaden said. Yubel turned around and began to laugh.

"_What do you want me to do?" _Yubel asked with an evil smile.

'_Just make sure that Alexis finds out where I'm," _Jaden said.

"_You're not funny," _Yubel said and disappeared.

Jaden ran back to his room and locked the door. He heard many students sighing and heard them walk away. A few minutes later Jaden heard a knock on the window. When he turned around he saw Alexis standing on his balcony. He opened the window so that Alexis could walk in his room. "Can you tell Yubel next time that she has to be more careful," Alexis said.

"_Don't tell me you didn't like it,"_ Yubel said with a smile.

"NO!" Alexis yelled angry. Yubel chuckled and disappeared again. Jaden and Alexis did their homework together and after that Alexis left the boys dorm and went back to the girls dorm.

The next day the chancellor said that a new student would come to the academy so there weren't any classes today. Everyone was waiting for the new student to arrive. A few minutes after everyone was in the classroom a female and the chancellor entered the classroom. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a Harpie lady on it and a she was wearing a blue jeans and black shoes. She had blond hair, was a little smaller than Jaden and had blue eyes.

"Why isn't she wearing a school uniform?" Syrus asked Chumley but everyone heard him.

"Before we go to that why don't you tell us who you're?" Alexis asked.

"My name is Jamie," she said.

"Now to go to Syrus's question. She asked me to duel someone from here and he'll tell her to which dorm she'll go," Sheppard said.

"Who is she going to duel?" Syrus asked curious. 'I hope not me otherwise I'll be embarrassed in front of the whole school' Syrus thought.

"She didn't tell me," Sheppard said.

"It will be me of course. Everyone wants to duel against the top duelist of the academy," Chazz said.

"Everyone knows that you're a no show and don't deny it Chazz," Jamie said.

"How does she know my name?" Chazz asked.

"Remember that you were embarrassed on TV," Jamie said with a smile.

Jaden laughed at her comment. "I'm sorry Chazz," he said.

"I heard that here was a duelist who was called Judai," Jamie said with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry to tell you but there isn't anyone here who's called that," Sheppard said politely.

"I think you're wrong by the looks on his face," Jamie said pointing to Jaden.

"You remember how much I hate that name," Jaden said angry.

"I'm sorry Jaden," Jamie said smiling. Everyone was confused, this was the first time anyone has seen her but she knows everyone.

"What does she mean by that?" Alexis asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jaden said irritated.

"So do you accept my challenge?" Jamie asked.

"This won't be a challenge," Jaden said mocking. Everyone walked to the obelisk blue arena to see the duel.

When they arrived at the duel arena everyone walked to the seats and Jaden and Jamie took each one side of the duel platform.

"I didn't know that I had to duel so I don't have a duel disk with me," Jaden said embarrassed.

"Take mine," Alexis said and threw her duel disk to Jaden.

Jaden caught the duel disk and placed it on his right arm instead of his left. He saw that everyone was confused but he ignored them.

They walked to each other and let their decks shuffle. "Remember our deal," Jamie said and gave Jaden his deck back and he gave Jamie her deck.

"Duel!" they both said.

**Jaden 4000 – hand 5  
Jamie 4000 – hand 5**

"Ladies first," Jaden said with a smile.

"At least you have some manners," Jamie said and drew a card.

"I bet that she uses a deck that has only stupid female monsters in it," Chazz said annoyed.

"I summon summon Mechanicalchaser (attack 1850/ defence 800) to the field in attack mode," Jamie said and the monster appeared on the field. "I end my turn with one facedown," she said and a reversed card appeared in her spell/trap card zone.

"My draw," Jaden said and drew a card with a little bit of trouble. Everyone looked at him with weird faces. "I activate the spell card dark fusion…" Jaden said but was interrupted by Jamie.

"I activate the trap card magic jammer. I can activate this trap when my opponent activates a spell card. By discarding one card from my hand I can negate your spell card and destroy it," Jamie said with a smile and placed one card in her graveyard.

"I special summon my evil hero inferno prodigy but he won't be staying here for long because I sacrifice him to summon evil hero malicious edge (attack 2600/defence 1800) in attack mode," Jaden said a his monster stood in front of Jaden.

This monster looked like a warrior covered purple/ dark blue leather from head to toe, spikes covering his body and on both hands he had three claws. "I attack your Mechanicalchaser," Jaden said with a smile.

When Jamie's monster was destroyed and she lost some life points you heard her grown a little.

**Jamie 3250 – hand 3  
Jaden 4000 – hand 1**

"Do you really think that you scare me with that monster?" Jamie asked while she drew her card. Jaden didn't answer her. "I lay one card facedown and then I activate the spell card monster reincarnation. If I discard one card I can bring one monster back to my hand," Jamie said and discarded one card and picked her Mechanicalchaser back. "Now I summon my monster again in attack mode," Jamie said.

"Why didn't she summon the card in defence mode?" Chumley asked.

"Because if his monster attacks a monster in defence mode the difference is done to me as damage," Jamie said.

"How is it possible that we didn't know that and she did?" Alexis asked confused.

"I've him seen him duel with that deck," Jamie said.

"My turn again," Jaden said and drew a card. "I attack your monster again," Jaden said bored.

**Jamie 2500 – hand 1  
Jaden 4000 – hand 2**

"Don't you have some fun?" Jamie asked annoyed and drew her card. When she saw the card she smiled. "I activate the spell card pot of greed so I can draw two additional cards this turn," Jamie said and drew two extra cards. "Now I activate the spell card premature burial. By giving up eight hundred life points I can summon one monster from my grave and I choose my machine king (attack 2200/ defence 2000) and summon him in attack mode," Jamie said. a few seconds later her monster attack points rose to twenty-three hundred

"That monster is strong but it still isn't strong enough to defeat Jaden's monster," Alexis said.

"Let me guess, you have a card in your hand that makes your monster stronger than mine?" Jaden asked and Jamie's mouth dropped open. "I think that's a 'yes'," Jaden said with a small laugh.

"At least you're having fun," Jamie said. "I activate the spell card limiter removal so my monsters attack points are doubled," Jamie said and her monster's attack points rose to forty-six hundred. "Which monster is stronger now?" Jamie asked laughing. "Now destroy his monster," Jamie said and a few seconds later Jaden's monster was destroyed and there was a lot of smoke from the explosion.

**Jamie 1700 – hand 1  
Jaden 2200 – hand 2**

When the smoke was gone Jaden was still standing. He didn't even move one bit. The only thing he did was place his hand in his left shoulder. "At least her monster will get destroyed now," Alexis said.

"I think it won't stay away for long, I think her facedown card is a spell or trap card to bring her monster back," Jaden said.

"You're right, I activate the trap card call of the haunted to bring back my Machine king," Jamie said and activated her trap card. "It's your turn again," Jamie said.

Jaden drew his card without saying anything. "I summon evil hero sentinel ( attack 500/Defence 2800) in defence mode," Jaden said. "And then I end my turn," Jaden said.

A large fiend wearing a blood red armor appeared on Jaden's sided of the field. Kneeling down as he held a big black shield in front of him.

"What's wrong with him, it looks like he isn't playing at his best," Syrus said.

'If only they knew what happened to him,' Alexis thought. "I don't know, maybe he doesn't want to duel," Alexis said and everyone looked at her. She turned away from them and looked back to Jaden.

"I draw," Jamie said and saw Jaden draw three cards. "Hello, it's my turn," Jamie said.

"It's my sentinal's special ability," Jaden said.

'I don't remember him having that card,' Jamie thought. "I end my turn with one facedown card," Jamie said and the card appeared on the field.

"My turn," Jaden said and drew a card. "I activate the spell card dark fusion and fuse my avian and burstinatrix together to form evil hero inferno wing (attack 2100/defence 1200) in attack mode," Jaden said.

"Why should you summon a weaker monster?" Jamie asked.

"I wasn't done. Now I activate the spell card de-fusion to bring back my avian and burstinatrix but they are only here because of the sacrifice. I sacrifice both of them to summon Elemental hero Bladedge (attack 2600/ defence 1800) in attack mode," Jaden said.

A monster that was completely gold which had two blades appeared on Jaden's field.

"I attack your machine king with my Bladedge," Jaden said. "Now I activate the spell card Pot of greed so I can draw two cards," Jaden said and drew two cards. 'Perfect, even if she has something to destroy both my monster I'll bring them back with those two cards,' Jaden thought with a smile. "I lay two cards facedown and end my turn," Jaden said with a smile.

**Jamie 1400 – hand 2  
Jaden 2200 – hand 0**

'I better make this turn count other I'll lose the match without giving to much of a fight,' Jamie thought worriedly. 'Please let this be a good card,' Jamie prayed. "My draw," She said.

"Don't forget that I can draw three cards as well," Jaden said with a smile and drew his cards.

she drew her card with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she couldn't have asked for a better card. "I activate the spell card dark hole. This spell cards destroys all monsters on the field," Jamie said with a smile. Jaden's monsters were destroyed but he didn't look worried at all. 'That can't be good,' Jamie thought and looked to his two facedown cards. "Oh," was everything that Jamie could say.

"You're right, I activate my two trap cards which are both Call of the haunted to bring back my evil hero sentinel an elemental hero Bladedge," Jaden said and both his monsters reappeared.

"My draw," Jamie said and drew a card. "I activate another pot of greed so I can draw two more card," Jamie said and drew two cards. "I lay two cards facedown and end my turn," Jamie said.

"My draw," Jaden said and drew a card. "I attack you directly," Jaden said.

"I activate the trap card negate attack," Jamie said.

"I end my turn," Jaden said annoyed.

"My draw," Jamie said and drew a card while Jaden drew three. "I activate the spell card graceful Charity so I can draw three cards but must discard two of them," Jamie said. she picked three cards and discarded two of them. "Now I activate the trap card disgraceful charity so my two cards return to my hand," Jamie said and picked her two cards back. "Now I summon one monster face down in defence mode and end my turn with two facedowns," Jamie said and three cards appeared on her field. One of them in her monster zone and two in her spell/trap card zone.

'Do you really think that I'm so stupid and don't know what card you placed facedown, did you forget that I gave you that deck,' Jaden thought smiling. "My draw," Jaden said and drew a card. "I activate the spell card infinite cards and then I'll lay one card facedown and end my turn," Jaden said smiling.

"He's crazy," Alexis said.

"I don't understand, why doesn't he attack her?" Zane asked. "At least he doesn't has to discard cards," Zane added.

"This is the first time my brother doesn't understand something," Syrus said in disbelief.

"My turn," Jamie said with a smile. "I flip my facedown monster which would happen to be morphing jar. Now we discard our whole had and then draw five new cards," Jamie said with a smile.

Jaden placed all his cards in his graveyard.

"He lost all his cards in one turn," Alexis gasped.

"She's better than I thought," Zane said.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"Like I said, she's better than I thought. she has almost the same life points as Jaden and she made him send all his cards to the graveyard and she gave herself a new hand so maybe she still has a chance to win the duel," Zane said.

"I didn't realize," Alexis said and focused back in the duel.

"That were a lot of cards that you had to send to your graveyard," Jamie said with a smile.

"Did you forget about my facedown card?" Jaden asked.

"Actually I did," She said embarrassed.

"I think that you know what this card does," Jaden said and activated a trap card called disgraceful charity. Jaden picked all his cards back which he discarded a few seconds ago while Jamie picked three back.

"It looks like Jaden knows her deck perfectly," Alexis said shocked.

"Actually I'm pretty happy that you gave me my card back, I forgot that I had that card because I was so excited to draw a new hand," Jamie said. "First I activate the spell card cost down. By discarding one card all my monsters have their level reduced by two," Jamie explained and discarded one card. "Now I activate the spell card soul exchange so I can tribute one of your monster to summon one monster of myself," Jamie said and picked Bladedge.

"I sacrifice Bladedge to summon my strongest monster. Meet Perfect Machine King (attack 2700/ defence 1500) in attack mode," Jamie said.

"That's one powerful monster," Syrus said when he saw the monsters attack points.

"Don't forget it special ability. My monster gains five hundred attack points for each machine-type monster on the field including itself," Jamie said and her monsters attack points rose to thirty-two hundred attack points. "Now I activate the trap card that you gave me back by activating disgraceful charity," She said and placed a card in her spell/trap card zone. "I activate DNA-surgery. Now I can choose one monster type and all monsters become that type and I choose machine-type," Jamie said and her monsters attack points rose to thirty-seven hundred. "Now I attack your sentinel with my perfect machine king," Jamie said and destroyed his monster. Perfect machine king's attack points decreased to thirty-two hundred attack points.

"My draw," Jaden said and drew a card. I summon Evil Hero Inferno Prodigy in defence mode. Next I lay two cards facedown and end my turn," Jaden said. his monster appeared on the field kneeling. Shortly after that two reversed cards appeared next to him. "I end my turn," Jaden said.

"Finally," Jamie said and drew a card. "I activate the spell card exchange. This spell card lets us both look at the opponent hand and can take one card from him/her," Jamie said and walked to Jaden. She looked in Jaden's hand but didn't bother to look at all his cards, after she took a card Jaden picked an random card because he didn't care about her cards. She only looked for the card she needed and then walked back to her place. "I place one card facedown and end my turn," Jamie said.

"Okay, what's wrong with them, why didn't she attack him?" Alexis asked confused.

"I think she forgot. Look at her," Zane said looking to Jamie. She was hitting herself on her head. "Maybe she's nervous because she has to duel in front of other people," Zane said.

"I think," Alexis said.

"My turn," Jaden said. 'Where is that stupid Dark Fusion, I'm waiting already a few rounds on it,' Jaden thought angry. "I end my turn," Jaden said angry.

"I draw," Jamie said and drew a card. "I summon Kinetic Soldier (attack 1350/defence 800) to the field in attack mode. I attack your monster with my Kinetic soldier," Jamie said and destroyed Jaden's last defence. "Now I attack your life points directly," Jamie said.

"I activate the trap card Magic cylinder," Jaden said and her monsters attack was redirected to her.

"I activate the trap card negate attack," Jamie said.

"I knew you would," Jaden said and drew a card. When he saw the card he smirked directly.

"I think this is bad," Alexis said when he saw Jaden's smirk.

"Finally, the card I've been waiting for," Jaden said and heard Jamie say 'Oh'. "First I activate the spell card monster reincarnation. This card lets me add one card from the grave back to my hand if I send one card to the graveyard," Jaden said and discarded one card and picked another one in return. "Now I activate the spell card dark fusion to fuse together my Evil Hero Sentinel and Evil Hero Nightmare to summon Evil Hero Darkness (attack 7500/defence 5500) in attack mode," Jaden said.

A monster that was completely covered in shadows arose behind Jaden. Its form completely blocked the moon. It wings were fifteen feet long and its arms were lowered showing hooked claws. The eyes of the monsters were glowing red. His face was similar to evil hero malicious edge's face except this monster didn't have the plume that malicious edge has.

After his monster appeared on the field he got a terrible headache. He knew if he has this monster to long on the field he'll lose control. "I attack your Perfect Machine King," Jaden said. after his Machine king was destroyed he placed one card in his spell/trap card zone. "Now I sacrifice my Evil Hero Darkness to summon Evil Hero Malicious edge in attack mode," Jaden said.

"Why should he do that?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know, he's playing difference than he normally does," Zane said.

"Because Evil Hero Darkness was used as a sacrifice one of his abilities activates. You lose life points equal to half the monsters attack points so that means you lose thirteen hundred life points," Jaden said smiling.

**Jamie 100  
Jaden 2200**

"I'm not finished," Jaden said with a smile.

"This is bad," Alexis said.

"I activate the spell card monster reborn and bring back my Evil Hero Darkness in attack mode," Jaden said. "Now I activate another spell card from my hand," Jaden said and looked through his hand until he found the card he needed. "I activate the spell card double summon. Now I can summon twice this turn," Jaden said with a smile. "I sacrifice my Evil Hero Darkness and summon my last Evil Hero Malicious edge," Jaden said with a smile. "You know what that means, now his special ability activates and you lose thirteen hundred life points so you lose the duel," Jaden said and Jamie's life points dropped to zero and all the holograms disappeared.

"That's game," Jaden said and pointed two fingers to her. "Nice duel," Jaden said. he heard someone clap and soon he heard more students clap.

After a few minutes everyone stopped clapping. "This was one amazing duel Jaden and Jamie," Sheppard said. "You can tell in which dorm she'll live," Sheppard said.

"Let me think, I owned her, I didn't have to play at my best," Jaden said and saw that everyone looked angry at him. "I'm just joking, you're better than Chazz so if he was an obelisk so will you," Jaden said smiling. He saw that Chazz was looking angry at him.

"Thank you," Jamie said and turned around to walk away.

"Don't you forget anything?" Jaden asked. Everyone looked confused at him.

"Not that I know," Jamie said.

"Think harder," Jaden said.

After a while she shook her head. "Remember that we made a deal," Jaden said.

"Wait, you know her?" Alexis asked.

"Wait a few seconds," Jaden said to Alexis.

"But you know that I couldn't win," Jamie said.

"You promised me that you wouldn't break that promise so give what you promised to give me back," Jaden said serious.

"But you gave me this deck to duel with because you stole my other deck," Jamie said angry. Everyone was shocked to hear that Jaden stole a deck.

"I didn't steal it, you embarrassed me so I wanted to make you pay and I would give you my deck if you would win and you would give me your deck if I would win and of course I won," Jaden said with a chuckle.

"Alright," Jamie said and gave Jaden his deck back.

"And my other deck?" Jaden asked.

"Cursed," Jamie said angry and gave Jaden his other deck as well. "But now I don't have a deck," Jamie said sad.

You could see that everyone was feeling bad for her. Jaden picked something out of his pocket. "Here you go," Jaden said smiling and gave Jamie her deck back.

"Thank you," Jamie said and hugged him. All the males looked angry at him while Alexis and a few other females looked angry at her.

"Anything for my little sister," Jaden said smiling.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"Why did you think that she knew all the effects of my cards, I dueled her almost daily. The only days that I didn't duel her was when I had to duel another pro," Jaden said.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Alexis asked.

"I thought that she wouldn't come to duel academy because Yugi was teaching her how to get better at dueling but I guess that I was wrong," Jaden said.

"Yugi told me that I could join duel academy after he told me what happened with you a few weeks ago. I wanted to come earlier but Yugi told me that it wasn't a good idea because you were still in coma," Jamie said. Everyone looked at Jaden now but he didn't say anything.

"Can you tell us how that you know Yugi?" Alexis asked.

"Only you and Zane know what happened to me so I will tell you. After you know what happened Yugi kind of adopted us," Jaden said.

"You mean that Yugi is your dad?" Zane asked.

"Yes and sponsor in the pro league remember," Jaden said and Alexis nodded. "I want you to duel against someone else so everyone can see how good you're," Jaden said to Jamie.

"I already know against who," Jamie said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cards. The cards are made by YugiohFreak54.**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Duel spirits talking"_

'_Jaden talking to a duel spirit'_

**Chapter 13**

After the duel between Jaden and Jamie everyone was talking with each other. Some were talking about how Jaden got into a coma and the others were talking about Jamie. Jaden was currently bring Jamie to the girl's dorm. Alexis couldn't bring her to the girl's dorm because Jasmine and Mindy needed her for something.

"Why did you want to come to duel academy?" Jaden asked to start a conversation between the two.

"Yugi told me that I had to go, he said that I was ready for duel academy," Jamie said proudly.

"But if you stayed with Yugi you would learn more," Jaden said.

"Yes I know but there is another reason why I came here, Yugi told me that I was good enough to beat you so I came here so I could get my deck back," Jamie said.

"You know that that was just a lie?" Jaden asked.

"First I thought that he meant it but now I know that it was a lie," Jamie said sad.

"But believe me, you're better than most of the students," Jaden said to cheer her up. "But you said that you already knew against who you were going to duel but you didn't tell me who," Jaden said.

"Chazz of course," Jamie said with a smile.

"I should've know that you would duel him," Jaden said. "Believe me, he isn't as good as everyone says he is," Jaden said.

"I already knew that," Jamie said.

"When are you going to duel him?" Jaden asked.

"As soon as I can," Jamie said. A few minutes later they arrived at the girl's dorm. Jaden told her that she had to go to the first floor and then look at the number above the doors to see in which room she would stay. After that Jaden left and walked back to his room. After Jaden entered his room he laid on his bed because he was tired of dueling and his shoulder hurts a lot. He told himself that he wouldn't duel again if it wasn't necessary.

After one hour he saw that he received a message on his PDA. He read that the chancellor wanted to speak with him and that he wanted to speak with him as fast as he could. He saw that he send that message half an hour ago. When he was finished reading he took his jacket and walked to the chancellor's office. He saw that Syrus, Chumley and Bastion were following but he didn't pay attention to them.

Before Jaden walked in the chancellor's office he knocked on the door and waited for the chancellor to tell him to come in. when Jaden heard the Chancellor tell him to come in be opened the door and saw the always happy chancellor sitting at his chair. "I'm sorry that I'm late but I didn't read the message," Jaden said while taking a chair.

"All that matters is that you're here now," the chancellor said.

"Why did you want to speak with me?" Jaden asked curious.

"Well I heard that you were in a coma and I want to know what happened, I have to make sure that all the students are safe" the chancellor said serious.

"I would like to tell you everything what happened but I don't know everything. But I can assure you that no one on this island is a threat to any of the students," Jaden said. He was planning to stand up but the chancellor held his arm so he sat on the chair again.

"How can you be sure that no one is in danger?" the chancellor asked curious.

"First of all Kaiba told me that they already left the island and he has already some men searching for him," Jaden said a little angry.

"But can you tell me what happened with you?" the chancellor asked, almost begged.

"I want to keep it for myself and if you really want to know you can ask Kaiba or Yugi," Jaden said irritated.

"You know that I can expel you from keeping a secret from everyone," the chancellor said. he knew that Jaden didn't want to leave duel academy, not that he needed it but he had friends here and he wouldn't leave them behind.

"You can't but because you really want to know I'll tell you," Jaden said sighing and saw the Chancellor smile. "The only thing that I know is that I told Alexis to leave so that nothing would happen to her. After a few minutes I could escape so I did but I turned around to see if anyone was following me. I saw that one of the three pulled a gun and saw that he pulled the trigger and after that everything went black," Jaden finished.

The chancellor was shocked to hear the story from Jaden. After a few minutes he was recovered from the shock. "So Alexis was in it as well," the chancellor said.

"A bit, but she left after I told her," Jaden said. "I would like you to keep this a secret and not to tell anyone. There are only two persons you can tell them," Jaden said and saw the chancellor nod. "They are Alexis and Zane, Yugi told them so if they ask you don't lie to them," Jaden said and stood up and walked out the chancellor's office. He didn't even want to walk to his room so angry was he at the chancellor but he still walked to his room. He saw that many students looked at him confused and each time someone asked him something he ignored them or looked angry at him/her.

As soon as he entered his room he closed the door with a lot of noise and walked to his bed so he could get some more rest. He hated it a lot that each time Jaden didn't tell the chancellor something he would threaten him with expulsion. A few hours later he woke up because he heard someone knock on the door. He unlocked the door and opened it. He saw that his little sister, Alexis and his two slifer buddies were here. "What are you doing here?" Jaden asked confused.

"We haven't seen you the whole day and were worried about you," Jamie said and everyone nodded.

"I was the whole day in my room but can you tell me how you got in?" Jaden asked Syrus and Chumley.

"Let's say that we did sneak in," Syrus said smiling.

"You know in how much trouble you're if they find out that you're here," Jaden said. "Come inside so that no one will see you," Jaden said and let them pass. He looked outside to see if anyone saw Syrus and Chumley and there was someone looking at him. "I'm back in a few seconds, stay here," Jaden said and closed the door behind him. He walk to the obelisk blue who saw him. "Take this and don't tell anyone what you saw," Jaden said and gave him a few packs of cards. "And if I do?" the obelisk asked with a smile. "I'll make sure you can never see again," Jaden said coldly. He saw that the obelisk blue shuddered. "I promise," he said and ran again from Jaden. 'Stupid obelisks, you should've looked inside the packs,' Jaden said to himself with a smile. The obelisk was probably so scared that he forgot the reason why Jaden gave him those packs.

Jaden walked back to his room. When he walked in his room he saw that Alexis and Jamie were sitting on his bed while Syrus and Chumley took the two only chairs. "I see you already made it comfortably by yourself," Jaden said with a smile.

"Yes but if you want you can take the bed and me and Alexis will stand," Jamie said.

"Did you forgot what I can do?" Jaden asked.

Syrus and Chumley looked confused. "What should we know?" Chumley asked.

"Nothing," Jaden said. He forgot that Syrus and Chumley were here. He saw that he made them even more curious. "Just wait a few seconds, I have to get a chair," Jaden said and walked to his bathroom and took a chair. When he walked back he saw that they were still sitting on the same place. 'I thought that one of them would stand up but I guess I was wrong,' Jaden thought. He placed his chair next to his bed. "Why did you came here?" he asked.

"We have only seen you twice today. The first time was when we saw you walk to the school and the second time was when we saw you walk back to your room and saw that you were angry," Alexis said.

"So what, haven't you been angry ever?" Jaden asked defending. He saw that he won because Alexis didn't say anything for a while.

"Can you tell me where you've been?" Jamie asked politely.

"At the chancellor's office," Jaden said. He saw that they all were surprised.

"Why did he want to talk to you?" Syrus asked hoping that Jaden didn't do anything.

"It's between me and him," Jaden said.

"If you really don't want to tell us then call you tell us why haven't we seen you after the duel between you and Jamie and before you walked to the chancellor's office?" Syrus asked. "Everyone was doing something with their friends," Chumley added.

"So what, never heard that someone needed some time alone," Jaden said angry. His eyes flashed for a second gold but than changed back to brown. He saw that Syrus, Chumley and Alexis were scared. He could also see that Jamie was disappointed in him. "Can you leave my room, I need some time to think," Jaden asked. He saw that Syrus, Chumley and Alexis walked to the door but saw that his sister stayed. "I asked you something," Jaden said annoyed.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you," Jamie said.

Jaden was getting frustrated more with each second that passed but he knew that Jamie wouldn't leave until she got her answers. He waited for a few second so that no one could hear him. "I'm thinking about leaving duel academy," Jaden said and saw that Jamie looked shocked.

"Why?" She asked.

"I came here so that I could do something for fun. When everyone found out who I really am it wasn't fun anymore and after the accident Sheppard forced me to tell him otherwise he would dispel me. I personally didn't care but if I would leave I would have to go back to the pro leagues and I don't want to return to them until I finish at least my first year here but now I don't know if I want to stay here either," Jaden said.

"But what about your friends?" Jamie asked hoping that he would stay for them.

"That's the only reason that I'm hesitating," Jaden said.

"I hope you stay but I won't stop you," Jamie said and walked to the door.

After Jamie left he walked to his bed so he could think. He really hated that the chancellor forced him to tell him what happened. He doesn't hate the chancellor but if he doesn't get his answers he can be really annoying and now that everyone knew that he was in a coma it wouldn't make him better.

The next day it was Friday so it was the last day before weekend. Jaden was for the first time on time for class. Everyone looked at him with weird faces but he ignored it. He walked to his seat which was next to Alexis and saw that Jamie sat on the other side of Alexis.

"Why are you so early today?" Alexis asked shocked when she saw him.

"I felt like getting on time," Jaden said with a fake smile.

"I know when you're lying and to tell you, you're lying now," Alexis said with a smile.

"It's something personals," Jaden said not wanting her to know the reason why he was on time.

A few seconds later Crowler walked inside and when he saw Jaden on time he was surprised as well but didn't say anything because he hated him and was still planning something to get him expelled. He didn't care about his sister. He liked her, she didn't bother him and looked like a good student who was smart but who wouldn't be smart if he/she has learned duel monsters from the king of games himself. The whole day was as boring as each other day at class. Jaden didn't know that everyone left the classroom until she felt someone tick on his shoulder. When he turned to the person who ticked him he saw that Alexis and Jamie were standing there. "Wow, what time is it?" Jaden asked looking around.

Alexis and Jamie giggled at his reaction. "Class was finished ten minutes ago and it sounded like you didn't hear or see anything," Alexis said joking.

"I didn't realize it was so late but I guess that time flies when you're thinking about something," Jaden said and stood up. He walked to the door and when he turned around he saw that Alexis looked confused but Jamie looked sad. "I guess I'll see you later," Jaden said and left the classroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Alexis asked when she saw Jaden leave.

"I'll tell you but promise not to tell anyone," Jamie said serious while looking Alexis in her eyes. She saw her nod. Jamie then explained why Jaden was acting so weird today.

Alexis looked shocked to hear that and angry that the chancellor would do something like that. "Let's go to the chancellor," Alexis said with determination. She saw that Jamie nod and together they walked out the class room. On their way to the chancellor's office they heard many people talking about them but didn't pay attention to them.

When they reached the chancellor's office Jamie knocked on the door and waited until the chancellor to tell them to come in. after a few seconds they heard him say that they could enter his office. Jamie opened the door and saw that the chancellor was sitting on his chair behind his desk. Jamie saw that the chancellor looked shocked to see them both here. "Why did you force Jaden to tell you what happened to him?" Jamie asked irritated.

The chancellor looked shocked to hear them say that because he told no one. 'So Jaden told them,' he thought. "I wanted to know what happened to make sure to know that all the students are safe," the chancellor said after a few seconds thinking so he would choose the right words.

"Do you know how angry you made him to force him to tell you?" Jamie asked. She didn't say anything to make the chancellor to make him angry because this was the first official day at duel academy.

"No, he didn't look angry when I asked him to tell him," the chancellor said after he thought a few seconds about Jaden's response yesterday. He didn't look very happy that Alexis and Jamie were here because he had a lot of work to do so he wanted to make this quick.

Jamie shook her head. "He never shows how angry he is but he's thinking about leaving duel academy because you always force him to tell you everything," Jamie said and stood up and walked away from his office. A few seconds after she left Alexis followed her and they both walked to girl's dorm. They both walked to their own room and thought about a way to make Jaden stay. They both thought about the same thing and were planning to do it tomorrow.

The next day

Alexis was waiting in front of the girl's dorm and waited for Jamie to come. She asked Jamie to come here because she had a plan to make Jaden stay. A few minutes waiting Jamie walked to her. "You're a little late," Alexis said joking.

Jamie looked confused but when she saw Alexis giggle she knew that it was a joke. "I have also a plan but I'll hear yours first," Jamie said.

"I thought about a tag duel against Jaden, I know how much he loves dueling and I'm sure he won't decline a challenge," Alexis said and saw Jamie smile.

"I thought about the same thing," Jamie said smiling. Jamie then send Jaden a message with her PDA to Jaden to tell that she and Alexis wanted to duel against him in a tag duel. They told him to go to the duel arena at 3.00 pm. After a few minutes she got a message back and read 'I know you're trying to make me stay but I never back down from a challenge so I'll be there at 3.00 pm.' they were happy to know that Jaden wanted to duel with them.

No one knew how it happened but almost everyone from duel academy knew about the duel between Jamie and Alexis against Jaden. No one knew with who he was going to duel so everyone guessed that he was going to duel alone. Jaden was the whole time in his room. The only time he best his room was in the morning to eat and after that he went back to his room.

When it was 2.30 Jaden left his room and walked to the obelisk blue arena and saw that some other students were walking to the obelisk blue arena as well but he didn't know why they would because he didn't know that anyone knew about the duel with him and Alexis and Jamie. When he walked inside the arena he saw that almost everyone from the academy was there and saw that Jamie and Alexis were already waiting for him but weren't waiting on the platform but in the tribune. He walked to them and greeted them. "Did you tell about the duel?" Jaden asked curious.

Both Jamie and Alexis shook their heads. "Let's wait until 3pm, I think that there are still many students to come," Alexis said and they waited until 3pm and they then walked to the arena. "First let's make some rules," Alexis said. "Does anyone know some rules to make?" Alexis asked when she didn't know about some rules to make.

Jamie and Jaden both thought for a while. "I know a few," Jaden said and saw that Jamie and Alexis nodded. "I'll start with ten cards because it's a two vs. one match. Next we all pick one card from our deck and the one that has the monster with the highest attack points get to start but you can't use that card during the duel. The person with the second highest card gets to go second and the one with the lowest card goes last but that will only go for the first turn. I think it's only fair that I can go twice each round because you are going against me. So after the second round it goes the one with the highest monster begins, and I'll always go between you two so I never get to go twice in a turn," Jaden said and saw that Jamie and Alexis nodded. "I'll let you two decided which monster you're going to choose," Jaden said.

After a few minutes they had both a card in their hand. "Now I have to pick my monster," Jaden said and laughed at the reaction of everyone. Jaden searched through his deck until he found Evil hero Darkness which was a level eight monster. "Now let's show our monsters to each other," Jaden said and showed each other their card they had in their hand. Alexis and Jamie both had a low level monster. When everyone saw the card Jaden picked they were confused. When he saw the face of everyone he decided to explain them. "I don't need this card to win a match and I won't use my evil hero deck, I'll use my elemental hero deck," Jaden said.

"But that's cheating, normally you didn't have that card in your elemental hero deck," Jamie said annoyed by the fact that Jaden did that.

"Actually it isn't, you see I added that card to my deck and already knew that we were going to use this rule so I didn't cheat, I'm just a little smarter than you two," Jaden said smiling because he knew that he was right and that he didn't cheat.

"What if we didn't agree with your rules?" Alexis asked curious.

"You'll find out," Jaden said smiling and shuffled his deck and a few seconds later Jamie and Alexis did the same but Jaden saw that Jamie looked angry.

"DUEL!" The three of them yelled after they placed their cards in their duel disk.

Jaden 4000 – hand 10  
Jamie/Alexis 8000 – hand 5/5 

"My turn," Jaden said and drew a card. "I summon elemental hero bubbleman in attack mode (Attack 800/ defence 1200) next I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse together my elemental hero Sparkman, Avian and Bubbleman together to summon elemental hero tempest (attack 2800/ defence 2800) in attack mode," Jaden said.

A monster with Avian's wings, Bubbleman's armor and Sparkman's blaster appeared on the field after a tornado disappeared.

"He wants to finish this fast," Zane said to no one.

"Next I activate another polymerization and fuse together my elemental hero Burstinatrix and another avian to summon elemental hero Flame wingman (attack 2100/ defence 1200) in attack mode.

A monster that was a mix between Burstinatrix and Avian appeared on the field.

"Next I lay down two facedown cards and end my turn," Jaden said and placed two cards in his spell/trap card zone.

Alexis drew her card without saying anything. "I activate the spell card dark hole to destroy all monster s on the field," Alexis said with a smirk and heard many students gasp. "Say goodbye to your fusion monsters," Alexis said smiling and activated her spell card.

"No, say goodbye to your spell card thanks to my Magic Jammer. If you don't know what this card does then let me explain to you, by discarding one card from my hand I can cancel the activation of your spell card but you knew what that card does but I don't think everyone here knows what this card does," Jaden said with a smirk and discarded one card from his hand and a second later Alexis's Dark Hole was destroyed. "I summon Etoile Cyber (attack 1200/ defence 1600) in defence mode and end my turn with two facedown cards," Alexis said and two reversed cards appeared in her spell/trap card zone.

"Next is my turn," Jamie said and drew a card. "I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (attack 1800/ defence 1200) to the field in attack mode," Jamie said. A human with red wings flew to the field. "Next I lay one card down and end my turn," Jamie said and a reversed card appeared in her spell/trap card zone.

"Then it's my turn again," Jaden said and drew a card. "I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy…" Jaden said and looked first to Alexis and then to Jamie. "What does it matter, destroy Alexis's left facedown," Jaden said and her facedown card was destroyed. "Now I attack Cyber Harpie lady with my flame wingman," Jaden said smirking but saw a smile on her face. He then knew something was wrong. He knew it for sure when he saw that she had activated her facedown card which was Magic Cylinder. Jaden couldn't stop Flame Wingman's attack so he lost 2100 life points and had only nineteen hundred left.

"Did you really think that I would leave myself open for an attack?" Jamie asked with a goofy smile.

"I was hoping that the facedown was only a distraction but I was wrong," Jaden said if it was no problem. "I attack…" Jaden said and saw a small smile on Alexis's face so he knew that her facedown card would stop his attack. "I think I won't attack with my other monster. I end my turn with," Jaden said and looked through his hand. "With one facedown," Jaden said.

Alexis/Jamie 8000- hand 2/4  
Jaden 1900 – hand 1

"So it's back to me," Alexis said and drew a card and smiled. "I use my own polymerization and fuse together my Etoile cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber blader (attack 2100/ defence 800) in attack mode," Alexis said. Both monster flew into a hole and another monster came out the hole. The monster had long blue hair and had a red visor. "Because you control two monsters my Cyber Blader's attack points are doubled and were now 4200.

"That's a lot of life points," Jaden said sweating a bit.

"And they are all coming to you," Alexis said smiling and then ordered her monster to attack flame wingman. When the attack hit everyone thought it was over and so were Alexis and Jamie but when they heard Jaden laugh they knew that he survived and after the dusk cleared they saw him still standing. "How did you survive?" Alexis asked.

"I activated the trap card Draining shield. That card stops your monster from attacking and ads her attack points to my life points," Jaden said and his life points were now 6100.

Alexis/Jamie 8000 – hand 1/ 4  
Jaden 6100 – hand 1

"I end my turn," Alexis said.

"My turn again," Jaden said and drew a card. "I attack Jamie's monster with my elemental hero tempest," Jaden said.

"I play the trap card Widespread Ruin. This trap card destroys the monster with the highest attack points," Jamie said with a smirk and Jaden's Tempest was destroyed.

Jaden sighed when his card was destroyed but now Alexis's monster's attack points would go down again. "I attack Jamie's Cyber Harpie lady with my elemental hero flame wingman," Jaden said. Jamie's monster was destroyed and their life points dropped to 7700. "Don't forget his special ability, you lose life points equal to your monster's attack point," Jaden said smiling and their life points dropped further until they reached to 5900. "Now I play the spell card Sebek's blessing. I gain life points equal to the amount of life points you lost so that mean I gain 2100 life points," Jaden said smiling as his life points rose even higher.

Alexis and Jamie already found out what he was planning to do but didn't know if he would use his dragon because he said that he didn't use him because he was to powerful. "We have to make sure he doesn't summon that card," Alexis said to Jamie and she nodded.

"To late for that," Jaden said and showed his card to Alexis and Jamie and saw that they both looked shocked. "I summon Cyber stein in attack mode and activate his special ability. I give up five thousand life points and summon the Five headed dragon (attack 5000/defence 5000) in defence mode," Jaden said. Jamie and Alexis both stood with their mouths open. "I think you're strong enough to destroy this card," Jaden said and saw Jamie and Alexis smile. "I end my turn," Jaden said.

"My turn," Jamie said and drew a card. "I lay one card facedown and end my turn," Jamie said and a facedown card appeared in her spell/ trap card zone.

"My turn again," Jaden said while drawing his card. "I switch my Flame Wingman to defence mode and end my turn," Jaden said and his monster kneeled down.

"My turn," Alexis said and drew a card. "I attack your Flame Wingman," Alexis said. Seconds later Jaden's Flame Wingman was destroyed but Jaden didn't lose any life points because the monster was in defence mode.

"I end my turn," Alexis said.

"I'll make you pay for destroying my monster," Jaden said and drew a card. "I'll activate the spell card Giant Trunade. This card returns all spell/trap cards we have on our field back to our hands," Jaden said. "Now I switch my dragon into attack mode and I'll have him attack Alexis's monster," Jaden said with a smile. His dragon destroyed Cyber Blader.

Jamie/Alexis 2200 – hand 4/2  
Jaden 3200 – hand 2

"I end my turn," Jaden said.

"My draw!" Jamie shouted and drew a card. "I start by activating the spell card double summon. For you who don't know what this card does let me explain, this card lets you summon twice," Jamie said. "I'll start by summoning Harpie's brother (attack 1800 /defence 600) in defence mode and Flying Kamakiri *1 (attack 1400/ defence 900) in defence mode as well," Jamie said. "And with this I end my turn with one facedown," Jamie said and placed one card in her spell/trap card zone.

"My draw," Jaden said exciting because if he would attack and his attack would get through he would win the duel. He drew his card and looked at it and then added it to his hand. He looked at the field and when he saw Jamie's card he knew that it was a trap which would stop his dragon from attacking and would probably destroy it. "I switch my dragon back to defence mode," Jaden said and heard many students gasp. "Next I'll activate pot of greed so I can draw two cards," Jaden said and drew two cards. "I end my turn by summoning elemental hero Clayman (attack 800/defence 2000) in defence mode," Jaden said. A monster that is made of clay appeared next to Jaden's Five headed dragon.

"My turn," Alexis said and drew a card. "I end my turn with two facedowns," Alexis said and smiled at Jamie.

Jaden drew a card without saying anything. "I play polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero Ocean and Elemental Hero Woodsman together to create Elemental Hero Terra Firma (attack 2500/ Defence 2000) in attack mode," Jaden said.

When the monster appeared he saw that Alexis looked at it and sighed. "How many Fusion monsters do you have?" Alexis asked Because of all the fusion monsters he has already summoned this duel.

"You haven't even seen them all," Jamie said happy that he didn't summon his best fusion monster. She knew that Jaden could've won the duel a few rounds ago but maybe he wanted to give them a chance.

"It's still my turn so I'll attack your Flying Kamakiri *1," Jaden said. he was almost sure that one of the two facedown's was a trap so if he was right his dragon wouldn't be destroyed and if the cards were only a distraction they would almost lose all their life points so he knew that he did good waiting patiently.

Jamie then activated her trap card. "I activate the trap card mirror force. This card negates your monster's attack and destroys all monsters that are in attack mode," Jamie said but wasn't very happy. She was hoping that Jaden would attack with his Five headed dragon so that monster would be destroyed.

"I'm glad I have my dragon in defence mode," Jaden said when he saw that his monster was destroyed. "I end my turn," Jaden said.

"My turn," Jamie shouted and drew a card. When she looked at the card she drew she didn't recognise the card but when she read what stood on the card she had a smile from ear to ear. "Did you gave me this card?" Jamie asked looking at Jaden.

Jaden had a smile on his face when Jamie asked that because that would be the card that would destroy his Five headed dragon and maybe finish the duel. "Pegasus gave me three copies of that card so I thought about giving you one," Jaden said with a smile.

Jamie smiled as well but was also curious about a few things. "When did Pegasus gave you that card and when did he make that card official?" Jamie asked.

"Pegasus gave Yugi the card while I was in coma and the card is official for a few days but no one has them so no one knows about the card or anything related to it," Jaden said like it was no big deal except for the part to say that the card was given when he was in coma.

Jamie thought about continuing the duel but still had one question left. "Who has the third card?" Jamie asked curious.

"Let's say that the three persons that has those cards are now dueling each other," Jaden said smiling and saw that Alexis looked shocked.

"You mean that I have the card as well?" Alexis asked making sure she heard it right. Jaden nodded. "When did you gave us those cards?" Alexis asked curious.

"I didn't gave you them, if I told you how I gave you those cards I would've to go to the chancellor," Jaden said with a smirk.

Jamie already knew what Jaden did. "You stole our decks and added the cards to our deck and then laid them back on the same place," Jamie said and all the students were shocked. They were even more shocked when Jaden admitted it. Some of the students were angry t Jaden because he stole someone his deck.

"How could you do that?" Alexis asked irritated that he stole her deck. If he asked permission she would've gave him her deck.

"It's nothing, he even stole Yugi's deck and stole my deck a few times as well," Jamie asked and all the students shouted 'WHAT!'

"You stole the deck of the king of games?" Syrus asked, almost shouted.

"Just for fun but let's continue the duel now so everyone will find out what card I gave you two," Jaden said and saw Alexis and Jamie nod.

"Do you care if I use you card?" Jamie asked Alexis.

"What's mine is yours," Alexis said with a smile.

"I use Alexis's facedown card which Card of Sanctity. Now we draw until we have six cards in our hands," Jamie said and everyone drew their cards. Jamie looked through her hand "First I activate the spell care Graceful Charity so I draw three cards and discard two," Jamie explained while drawing her cards. "Now I activate the spell card Monster reborn to bring back my Cyber Harpie lady (attack 1800/ defence 1300) to the field in attack mode," Jamie said. "Now I activate the spell card cost down and discard one card from my hand and all my monster cards in my hand have their level reduced by two," Jamie said. "Now I sacrifice my Flying Kamakiri *1 to summon Harpie's pet dragon (attack 2500/ defence 2500) in attack mode," Jamie said and her monster disappeared and a dragon took the place of the monster that was sacrificed.

"Now I'll activate the spell card Scroll of Bewitchment. This card lets me choose one monster on the field and change that monster's attribute to the one I choose," Jamie said and everyone looked confused. "If you wonder why I'm doing this that is because the Five headed dragon can only be destroyed by a light attribute monster so that's what I'll change my pet dragon in," Jamie said smiling. A few seconds later her monster's attack points rose to 2600 and everyone looked confused. "Let me explain. My monster gains 300 attack points for each 'Harpie Lady' on the field

Jamie smiled while holding Jaden's card in his hand. "I activate the spell card Jaden gave me, Double," Jamie said. Everyone looked at her for an explanation. "This card doubles my monster's attack points and lets it attack twice," Jamie said and everyone looked in awe when her monster's attack points rose two 5200. Her monster was now stronger than Jaden's Five headed dragon. "Now attack Jaden's Five headed dragon and Clayman," Jamie said and her monster attacked Jaden's monsters and destroyed them both. Everyone was surprised to see her destroy the strongest dragon in the whole game. "I think I've done enough damage this turn," Jamie said and her dragon's attack points went back to 2600.

"My turn then," Jaden said and drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to the field in defence mode and end my turn," Jaden said.

"My turn," Alexis said and drew a card. "I summon Blade Skater (attack 1400/ defence 1200) in attack mode. Then I lay one card facedown and attack Burstinatrix with my Blade skater," Alexis said. Her monster kicked Burstinatrix in her stomach and destroyed her. "I end my turn," Alexis said.

"My turn and time for some payback," Jaden said drawing his card. "To begin my turn I activate the spell card Graceful Charity," Jaden said and activated his spell card. He drew three cards and discarded two of them. "Now I play the spell card monster reborn," Jaden said and saw that Alexis and Jamie looked shocked. "I won't bring my dragon back, I think defeating it once is enough," Jaden said and saw them smile but everyone else looked angry at him because he wasn't playing on his best against them. "I'll bring back Elemental Hero Bladedge (attack 2600/ defence 1800) in attack mode," Jaden said and a warrior with a golden armour and two blades appeared on his field. "Next I play the spell card H-Heated heart. I can choose one face up monster and that monster gains 500 attack," Jaden explained and Bladedge attack points rose to 3100. "I attack Alexis's Blade Skater," Jaden said smiling when he saw Alexis's face. Her monster was destroyed and they lost almost all their life points.

Alexis/Jamie 400 – hand 5/1  
Jaden 3200 – hand 5

It was almost the end of the duel and almost everyone was sure that Jaden would win the duel. "I end my turn with a facedown," Jaden said and a reversed card appeared in his spell/trap card zone.

"My turn," Jamie said and drew a card. "I lay one card facedown and switch my Harpie's brother and Cyber Harpie lady to defence mode," Jamie said switching both her monsters to defence mode.

"My turn then," Jaden shouted and drew a card. "I summon Wroughtweiler (attack 800/ defence 1200) in defence mode. Then I lay three cards face down and Attack Harpie's Brother," Jaden said with a smile because he would win if this attack would get through.

"I activate my tap card Mirror Gate This trap card halves your monster's attack points," Jamie said smiling. "That means my monster is stronger now than yours," Jamie said. Jaden's monster was destroyed and lost some life points.

Jamie/Alexis 400 hand – hand 1/5  
Jaden 2700 – hand 1

"I end my turn," Jaden growled, annoying that he didn't win the duel on his last turn.

"My turn," Alexis said and drew a card. "I place four cards facedown and activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity," Alexis said and everyone drew until they had six cards. "Now I activate my spell card that I have facedown, Double attack. This card lets me discard one card from my hand so I can attack twice with one monster," Alexis said and placed one card in her graveyard. "Now I attack your Wroughtweiler," Alexis said and her monster destroyed Wroughtweiler. "Now I attack you directly," Jaden said and her monster leaped at Jaden and hit him in his stomach. Jaden's life points dropped to 1300.

"You activated my Wroughtweiler's special ability. I can take one 'Polymerization' and a fusion monster from my grave and add them to my hand," Jaden said and picked tow cards out of his grave.

"I end my turn," Alexis said.

"My draw," Jaden said and drew a card. "I activate the spell card Heavy storm to destroy all the facedown cards on the field," Jaden said smirking and all the spell/trap cards were destroyed. "I play the spell card polymerization and fuse my Elemental hero Bubbleman and Elemental hero Necroshade together to summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero (attack 2500/ defence 2000) to the field in attack mode," Jaden said. "Now I attack Jamie's Cyber Harpie lady," Jaden said. He didn't destroy her pet dragon because they still wouldn't have lost so he would attack her Pet dragon next turn. "I end my turn with a facedown card," Jaden said.

Jamie drew her card without saying something. "I lay one card facedown and end my turn," Jamie said while placing one card in her spell/trap card zone.

"My turn again," Jaden said and drew a card. When he saw the card he drew he had a smile on his face. "I begin by activating my Fusion Recovery. This card lets me add one polymerization and one monster back to my hand from my grave," Jaden said and picked two cards. "Now I activate Polymerization and fuse my Elemental hero Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman together to summon Elemental hero Tempest in attack mode. Now I play the spell card de-fusion and bring back my Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman," Jaden said and everyone looked surprised at him. "I sacrifice my three monster to summon Yubel," Jaden said with a smile. When Yubel appeared he smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"I attack Pet dragon with my Elemental Hero," Jaden said. Even if they could stop his attack their monsters would still be destroyed because of his special ability.

"I play the trap card negate attack," Jamie said smiling when Jaden's attack was stopped.

"I end my turn and tribute my Elemental hero to keep Yubel on the field," Jaden said.

"My turn," Alexis shouted and drew a card. "I place Cyber Tutu (attack 1000/ defence 800) in defence mode and activate the spell card Raigeki," Alexis said and Jaden's Yubel was destroyed. "Did you think that I already forgot about Yubel's special ability?" Alexis asked with a smile.

"No but you activated another ability of Yubel. If Yubel is destroyed I can special summon her second form, Yubel – Terror Incarnate," Jaden said smiling. He saw that everyone was shocked except Jamie because she has dueled him a lot of times and has summoned Yubel a lot of times.

"My turn," Jaden said and drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian (attack 1000/ defence 1000) in attack mode and attack your monster," Jaden said and Avian destroyed Cyber Tutu. "I end my turn with two facedown cards and sacrifice Avian to keep Yubel on the field," Jaden said. He was glad that the duel was almost over.

"My turn," Jamie shouted and drew a card.

"I activate my trap card Battle Mania. This card forces all your monsters to attack me," Jaden said with a smile.

Jamie haven't seen the card she drew but if the card wasn't a card that could destroy Yubel without making them loose life points they would lose. When she looked at the card she smiled. "I activate my own Raigeki to destroy your Yubel. Now we win," Jamie said with a huge grin.

"No, you lose, when Yubel Terror Incarnate is destroyed I can summon Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare to the field and I choose attack mode and Just like her two other forms she also can't be destroyed in battle nor do I get any battle damage, instead you take the battle damage I would've taken," Jaden said with a smile. When Jamie's Pet Dragon hit Yubel – The Ultimate Nightmare they lost their remaining life points. "Nice duel," Jaden said with a smile and saw Jamie and Alexis smile as well. Everyone clapped and were surprised that Alexis and Jamie could hold his own against the best Elemental Hero duelist in the world. "Now I'm going back to my room," Jaden said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cards The cards are made by YugiohFreak54 (most of them). I don't own Yugioh gx either.**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Duel spirits talking"_

'_Jaden talking to a duel spirit'_

**Chapter 14**

After the duel everyone was surprised by how good Jamie was but they could've expected it. Jaden was in his room sitting looking through his decks. Everyone has only seen two of his decks but he has a few more where not even Jamie knows about. Jaden doesn't even know if Yugi knows about one of the decks. Jaden doesn't know who gave him that deck but he did remember making it but he doesn't know who he gave the deck to him not that he cares, he likes the deck but doesn't play with it very often because it's a very strong deck and he would win very easy with that deck.

Jaden wasn't in a mood to do anything, he was disappointed that his date with Alexis was ruined and he was still mad at the chancellor for forcing him to tell everything. Jaden always hated it when people forced him to tell something and the chancellor did that to often with Jaden and he was now really pissed of. He did tell Jamie that he stayed because of his friends but mostly for Alexis. No matter what she always made Jaden smile even if he was depressed.

Jaden left his room and left to see if he could find Alexis and ask her on another date. Hopefully she would say 'yes' again and this time it won't be ruined by a stupid guy who was out to hurt him for no reason. After fifteen minutes of searching Jaden gave up to find her and walked back to his room. He would try again later. He walked back in his room and added a few cards to his 'Elemental Hero' deck and took a few out of it. He doesn't like it if anyone knows his deck. That's one thing he learned from the pro duelists, if you always use the same cards there they can find a way on how to beat it easily and he doesn't want anyone at the academy to beat him.

The whole day Jaden didn't see of hear from Alexis which made him worry a bit but he knew that she could handle her own problems.

The next day was Sunday so Jaden slept until late in the morning . When he woke up the first thing he did is see if he could find Alexis. This time he found Alexis and Jamie talking together. He knew that this wasn't a good time to ask Alexis on a date. If he did then Jamie would laugh at him or she would make him embarrassed in front of Alexis. He turned around to walk away. He was hoping that the two girls didn't see him but he was wrong. "Jaden!" Jamie called.

Jaden turned around and walked to them and sat in front of the two girls. "Why did you call m?" Jaden asked curious.

"I saw you walking away from us so I just called for you so that you would see us," Jamie said with a smile. She already knew what was happening between him and Alexis.

Jaden approached them and stood in front of them looking at both of them. "What are you doing here alone?" Jaden asked to start a conversation with them.

"We were talking about some things," Jamie said.

"Let me guess, about school," Humphrey said knowing that the two studied more than anything else.

"Yes," Jamie said and had to make a joke to annoy Alexis. "And Alexis talked about you the whole time," she added smirking.

Alexis turned to Jamie looking furious. "I'm going to kill you," Alexis said threatening.

"Then I'm going, good luck with Alexis," Jamie said to Jaden and turned around and ran away leaving Jaden with a furious Alexis.

Alexis turned to Jaden while blushing a bit. She was hoping that he didn't hear it but she knew that she was only fooling herself to believe that. She didn't know what to say to him, she was sure that he was thinking about what Jamie said. "Why are you actually here?" Alexis asked hoping that Jaden wouldn't think about what Jamie said.

"I was taking a walk," Jaden lied not wanting to tell her why he was here. "You can choose what we're going to do," Jaden said smiling.

"We can eat something together, it's not like we can do anything else on this island," Alexis said joking a bit but her face was almost completely red. She technically asked Jaden for a date.

"I would like to, we haven't done anything together for quiet a while," Jaden said also with a blush but luckily he could hide it a bit better than Alexis. The two of them walked together to the shop of Dorothy to buy some sandwiches.

When they reached the shop Jaden bought four sandwiches, two for him and two for Alexis and then they both walked outside and walked to a bench and sat down. They began to eat their sandwiches and Alexis looked at Jaden with a smile. "What was the real reason you were outside. I know that you're planning on leaving duel academy so you have no reason to get outside the dorm if you hate everyone," Alexis said.

Jaden sighed, he didn't think that Alexis was really so smart to know this. He didn't want to tell her the real reason why he was outside but didn't want to lie either. What to do, tell her the truth and get completely embarrassed or lie and break her heart and his own and probably ruining their friendship? He thought for a few second and then came with an answer. "Since our first date was a complete disaster I wanted to ask for another but u didn't want to ask it while Jenna was with you so I turned around to leave, you know what happened next but since we already had a 'date' I don't have to ask for another one," Jaden said blushing.

When Alexis heard this she also blushed. She asked Jaden on a date while he wanted to do the same. Now she knew one thing for sure, this was going to be an interesting year now that she was sure that Jaden also had feelings for her. The only problem is that she isn't ready to tell him about her feelings although she knows that he does have feelings for her. "Let's get back to our own dorms, it's already late and I don't want to get in trouble," Alexis said.

"Let's go then," Jaden said and walked with Alexis to the girl's dorm first. When they reached the girl's dorm Alexis stopped and turned to Jaden before walking inside. She saw that Jaden wanted to say something but couldn't. "I… don't tell anyone about our date today," Jaden said not wanting to tell her what he really wanted to say.

Alexis knew that Jaden wanted to say something else but didn't bother to force him to say. "I won't either," Alexis said with a fake smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at class," Alexis said and walked inside the dorm.

When Alexis was inside Jaden turned around and walked to his dorm. The whole way he was telling himself that he was stupid that he didn't say the truth to Alexis but he couldn't. He didn't know if she had also feelings for him but how could he know? This is the first time he felt so toward a girl and didn't know if Alexis felt the same way towards him but probably she won't otherwise she's very good at hiding it, that was what Jaden thought but how could he know if a girl was good at hiding it if this is the first time in his live that he's in love.

The next day Jaden was sitting in class listening to the lecture Crowler was giving which was like always boring. It was not only because he already knew all the things he's teaching but also how he teaches it. It surprises him how this can be the best duel academy with Crowler as a teacher. Everything Crowler explains doesn't make much sense and Jaden can even do it better. When class was finished everyone left to do what they always do which is most of the time dueling.

Jaden saw that his sister was walking to Chazz and he knew why. When Jamie walked away from Chazz she was smiling and Jaden knew that she had her duel. He walked to Jamie and saw that Alexis, Syrus, Chumley and Bastion were also following him. "Do you have your duel?" Jaden asked thinking that she has but it doesn't hurt to ask her to make sure.

"Of course I do. I can't wait to beat the shit out of him," Jamie said excited. "The duel is in ten minutes and we're having it at the dueling arena," Jamie said smiling.

"Make it a one turn kill. I'm sure that you can do it," Jaden said.

"I can't with my deck. Actually I can but it's almost impossible, I need to have the five cards ," Jamie said.

"Use your Elemental Hero deck. I've it in my room. Do you want it or do you want to beat him with your own deck?" Jaden asked. He knew how much she hated Chazz already so he couldn't know what she wanted.

Jamie though for a minute before she had an answer. "Give me my Elemental Hero deck. I can always duel challenge him to another duel," Jamie said.

"I'm back in a few minutes," Jaden said and ran out of the classroom. When he entered his room he took the deck out of the suitcase and left the room and locked it so that no one will take a deck from him. He ran back to Jamie who was already in the dueling arena and gave her the deck. She took her other deck out of the duel disk and placed her hero deck in it.

They waited for a few minutes before Chazz walked in with some obelisk students. "I asked some friends to come with me so that they can see me beat you," Chazz said smirking.

"Yeah right, they came here to see me beat the shit out of you. Everyone can beat you, even a kid that can only duel for a day. You're a loser and you'll always stay one. You're an obelisk because you paid for it otherwise you wouldn't even be accepted in this school," Jamie said while walking to the platform. All the obelisk students looked at her with their mouth open.

"I'll show everyone who is the loser. You may be the daughter of the king of games but you can't duel and I'll show everyone," Chazz said. The two then activated their duel disks and both drew five cards.

Jamie looked at the cards and smiled. She had already won but only if Chazz would go first. "You can go first so that everyone can see that you're all bark but no bite," Jamie said and Chazz grew red so angry was he.

Chazz 4000 – hand 5  
Jamie 4000 – hand 5

Chazz drew a card and added it to his hand. He looked at his hand and smiled. "I summon x-head cannon (attack 1800/defence 1500) in attack mode and end my turn with a facedown card," Chazz said. Two cards appeared in front of Chazz. One was a flying cannon with arms, the arms were yellow and the rest of the 'body was blue, and the other was a facedown spell/trap card.

"My turn," Jamie said and drew a card. She looked at her hand one more time and smiled. "The duel is over," she informed everyone while smiling. Everyone looked shocked at this but apparently no one except Jaden believed her. "I begin my turn with the spell card Polymerization," Jamie began but was cut of by Chazz.

"But you have a Harpie deck so why are you using Polymerization?" Chazz asked annoyed that Jamie didn't use the deck he thought she would which can cost him the duel now that he doesn't know he's up against.

"If I don't duel against pro-duelists I always pick one of the three decks I've so that my opponent can't find a way to disarm most of my cards in my deck, now you've to guess which deck I'm using but you haven't seen me use this deck so you can't guess it. Even I forgot that I had this deck until Jaden informed me," Jamie said smiling at Jaden who smiled back. "Now I fuse together my Elemental Hero Heat and Elemental Hero Lady Heat to summon Elemental Hero Inferno (attack 2300/1600) in attack mode," Jamie said.

"You won't win with that monster," Chazz said.

"I'm not done," Jamie said and placed another card in her spell/trap card zone and activated it. "Now I activate Miracle Fusion to fuse together the two monsters in my Graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Nova Master (attack 2600/defence 2100) in attack mode but I've to remove those two monsters from play to do it and the monsters have to be 'Elemental Hero' which they're," Jamie said and removed the two monsters out of her graveyard and placed them in her pocket. "Now I summon another Elemental Hero Lady Heat (attack 1300/1000) in attack mode," Jamie said with a smile.

Everyone was shocked by how many and strong monsters she has on her field on the first turn. Chazz looked also shocked but he was glad that he had a facedown card. "Before I'll attack you I'm going to play Axe of Despair and Mage Power. Axe of Despair give one monster thousand extra attack points and Mage Power gives one monster eight hundred attack points for each spell/trap card on my side of the field making it sixteen hundred. I equip My mage Power to Lady Heat making her attack points twenty-nine hundred and my Axe of Despair to Inferno making its attack points thirty-one hundred," Jamie said smiling.

Chazz was shocked by this but he began to count and realized that he wasn't lost because of his trap card which was Magic Cylinder. "I attack your monster with my Inferno," Jamie said smiling thinking that she would win but she actually forgot about the facedown card until she saw Chazz smile.

"I activate Magic Cylinder. This trap card stops your attack and you loose life points equal to you your monster's attack points which is thirty-one hundred," Chazz said smiling. Everyone gasped after they saw Jamie loose so many life points.

Jamie sighed at her stupid mistake. This was the only reason Jaden is better than him, when she thinks that she has won she doesn't pay any attention to the effects of the cards of the opponent or the spell/trap cards her opponent has on the field. "My fault but it doesn't matter," Jamie said a little bored that her opponent was so bad at dueling. She wished that she could duel Jaden with this deck. This deck is almost as good as Jaden's deck if he uses his Elemental Hero deck and not one of the three others.

"It does, next turn I'll destroy all your monsters and win the duel. Too bad for you, looks like you're the loser I said you're," Chazz said.

"We'll see. I attack your monster with my Nova Master and when my monster destroys another monster in battle I can draw one card," Jamie said and Nova Master attacked Chazz's monster. The monster was destroyed and Jamie drew one card but didn't bother looking at it. "Now I attack you directly with my Lady Heat," Jamie said and Lady Heat attacked Chazz by shooting a fireball at him that she created. After the attack Chazz's life points dropped to three hundred.

"Looks like you weren't right about your one turn kill but one thing is sure, I'll win next turn. I've the cards in my hand to end this," Chazz said smiling. All of Chazz's friends smiled as well but stopped when they saw Jamie smile.

"Did I forgot to tell you about Lady Heat's special ability, which is that during the end face you loose two hundred life points for each face up 'Elemental Hero' on my field?" Jamie asked smirking when she saw Chazz's face. Chazz saw that she had three monsters which meant that he'll loose six hundred life points but he only has three hundred left which means he has lost. "You're right, you've lost the duel like I said you would and the best part is that you lost at my turn which means it's a one turn kill," Jamie said smiling. "I end my turn," Jamie said and Chazz's life points dropped to zero.

Jamie took her deck out of the duel disk and deactivated it. She walked of the platform and saw her friends cheering for her. She approached them with a smile. Everyone was glad that she won but Jaden was the happiest that she did win, of course he's, he wanted her to win so badly so that Chazz got what he deserved. "Congratulations, even I didn't want to duel against you if I had to go against such a good hand and I think everyone agrees with me there. I think that if I would've dueled you that I would've lost for the first time during my stay here," Jaden said with a smile.

"You really think?" Jamie asked with big eyes.

"I know when I would've lost and this was one of them. Now tell dad about your win against the best duelist on the academy," Jaden said and everyone shared a laugh remembering that Chazz said that at the beginning of the year. Alexis and Jamie were also happy that Jaden was laughing again. Now they still had a little bit of hope that Jaden was going to stay at the academy. They haven't told anyone else that Jaden was planning to leave so that no one would try to stop him because they would only make it worse. Alexis and Jamie knew that they should leave Jaden alone until he has decided if he's going to leave or not.

Everyone left the dueling arena in a shock. No one thought that Jamie would really make a one turn kill not after Jaden said that she had to. After everyone stood outside Jaden, Jamie and Alexis were left alone because the others had to walk to their own dorms. "How was your date yesterday?" Jamie asked with a wide smile.

First Jaden and Alexis didn't believe what they heard but after they saw Jamie's smile they knew that she did say it. They both blushed when she asked that. "Why do y-you think w-we had a d-date?" Jaden asked stuttering.

Jamie smirked wider now. She even had to laugh about how red they both were. "I spied on you and even if I didn't I would've known that you two had a date by the look on your faces," Jamie said with a laugh and the two turned even redder.

After a minute Jaden and Alexis left Jamie alone angry because she made fun of them and they really hated it. They both walked to their own dorm house without saying a word or they would most likely kill each other.

**I'm sorry for the long wait but I had school exams (two months ago). After I was done with my exams I completely forgot about this story. When I tried to write this chapter I didn't have an idea what to do which is the reason why it's so short. I try to get the next update out faster but can't promise it but I'll try. I hope you enjoyed this (short) chapter. I didn't completely enough writing this chapter but I had to do it.**


End file.
